The Cursed Elf
by XxChaoticxRuinxX
Summary: An elf who was saved and left at The Shire by Gandalf long ago now joins Frodo on his quest with the fellowship, never knowing just what dark ties she has with the ring and its master. Full Summary Inside. Legolas/OC
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Many years ago, a young elfling was left at the feet of Gandalf the grey by a gravely injured elf mother, Adelia who pleaded with him to save the child. Gandalf heeded the request and placed the elfling Melian with the hobbits. There she grew up safely within the Shire. She lived peacefully with them until the day came when the war of the one ring began. In an attempt to help her dear friend, she joins in Frodo's quest, never knowing just what dark part she is destined to play in the war. She joins in the fellowship and makes friends in the strangest of ways. All the while discovering more of her past, powers, and the dark attraction Sauron holds for her. With friends both old and new she will have to find the strength to conquer the darkness growing within her and perhaps even discover something more amazing than she could have ever imagined. **Legolas/OC**

**Author's Note:**

First off I apologize if there are any discrepancies within the story. I have no doubt there will be things that won't be entirely accurate with both the books and movies. I have read all the books and watched all the movies but I am no expert on them. However, I will do my best and stick close with everything. I will be revising this story heavily during its progression. If I want I'll do it more than once if I don't like the way the chapters are later on. I am human so there will be mistakes but I will correct them as best I can so don't call me out on it all the time. I will also be going through the events in the movie.

YES this is a legomance and a tenth-walker story. If you don't like it then just leave. I don't want reviews pointing out those little facts. Is this a mary-sue? I don't think it is, but I think it's more in the readers' opinion sometimes on whether or not a character is a mary-sue. Point is like before, if you don't like it, then leave quietly. I do enjoy getting reviews from those who like the story since it keeps me motivated in continuing. I always welcome both critique and advice from others. It really does help. However any flames I get will always be ignored. They are unnecessary and I do not welcome them at all.

With all that being said I hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:**

Everything from The Lord of the Rings belongs respectively to Tolkien and I claim no ownership over it.

_**Prologue;**_

The beautiful, serene light of the moon cascaded brightly down upon the darkened world below. It illuminated even the darkest corners in the land of Middle-Earth that rested under its ever-brilliant light. With the full moon resting idly within the large ocean of stars everything seemed completely quiet in the large forest below. The peaceful silence that had once rested over the forest was shattered by an ear-piercing scream. It echoed throughout the forest, stirring any small creatures that may have been roaming about. The trees even appeared as though they became tense after hearing the chilling cry that seemingly came from nowhere.

Looking almost like a black blur passing by through the trees, a cloaked figure ran at great speed. A hood covered their face completely so they could not be seen and within their arms a small bundle was nestled tightly. Pained and distressed breaths fell from the lips of the figure as they ran. Their pace never slowed nor did their attention remain focused on what direction they took. They were simply trying to get away, it mattered not where they ended up. As the figure ran through the forest, they came upon twisted tree branches whose sharp edges tore and ripped at the cloak. It was nearly shredded by the time they arrived on a clear path again and by that point; locks of pure blonde hair already began streaming out from under the hood. Large spots of dark red were all over the cloak and an arrow was protruding out from the shoulder of the figure. The air around them was thick with the smell of blood.

The figure could not longer run at this point. It had already seemed like they had been running for days when not but a few hours had passed since the chase began. The cloak was nearly shredded at this point and the hood easily fell down, revealing the hidden face underneath. A beautiful elven woman with pure sapphire eyes that were cast downward worryingly on the bundle cradled within her arms. Ragged breaths came from the elven woman and slowly she had backed up against a tree and slid down into a sitting position on the forest floor. She no longer had any strength to stand, especially with the extra weight she carried.

"Hush my dear one…there is nothing to fear." She whispered soothing words of comfort when the bundle she held began whimpering softly.

Every word was difficult for her to speak and her face soon contorted into one of agony. Sharp pains shot through her body with every breath and movement she took. The horrible injuries she had sustained earlier were finally catching up with her. She could no longer run now. She didn't even have much time left as she felt the life draining from her with every second. She suddenly regretted ever leaving her home the way she had. That place had been her only protection and now she had made a careless mistake that surely not only cost her life, but her daughter.

Just a few hours ago, the elleth had been attacked by a band of orcs, who were after her daughter. She knew the reasons for the attack and dreaded what would happen if they found the two of them now. During the pursuit she had did everything she could to get away with her child and had been gravely injured in the process. Despite the wounds she had escaped from them with great haste and lost them some ways back in the forest. It would have all been for nothing if those monsters took her daughter now.

"Naneth…" A small, muffled voice sounded from the bundle.

"Shh…I am right here my little one."

The elleth whispered the comforting words as she cradled the little body safely within her arms. The pain she felt was beyond words but she pushed it all back so that she could remain calm for her daughter. She had to do something before it was too late. There was no way her child could survive out here on her own, especially with those orcs roaming about. She felt the tears cascading down over her cold skin and falling right onto the cloth that her two-year-old daughter was wrapped in. Slowly she lifted up one of her blood-covered hands and pulled back the cloak that covered the child.

Inside the bundle lay a little elfling, curled up with her fingers grasping onto her mother's clothing tightly. Her own sapphire orbs were now looking up at her mother through the dark locks of black hair that had fallen over her face. The elfling looked at her with confusion and fear swimming in her eyes. It broke her heart even more to see her daughter in such a state. As she gazed upon the child she could feel the grief weighing down on her heart even more. She should have stayed in Rivendell with her daughter. She would have been safe there somehow; they would have protected her if she had just spoken up.

It was her after all who was a danger among them because of the curse, not her child right now. She could have left alone but she did not have the heart to leave behind her little girl who resembled her dear love so much. Since his death she had already felt herself fading and the only thing that had kept her in this life all this time was her daughter. It no longer mattered now though. Her life would end tonight and her daughter would be left alone. Just the thought of what could occur only made more tears spring forth from her eyes.

"You will be fine…I promise." She whispered before pressing a kiss upon the elfling's forehead.

Just as the words came out of her lips she felt her heart sink as noises began surfacing from a distance ahead of them. Fear consumed her entire being once again at the thought of the orcs having caught up and surrounded her. She brought the elfling closer against her body and shut her eyes tight. She could only hope she was wrong and the noises were all in her head. However, they never stopped and footsteps began drawing in closer. Strangely what she noticed was that they were not the hard cruel ones of the orcs. These were much softer and calm than anything else. It wasn't reassuring but it gave her enough courage to open her eyes and look upon the being that had approached them.

"Adelia…?"

A gentle voice, that belonged to none other than Gandalf reached her ears. She wouldn't have believed it were true if she hadn't seen him standing there with her own two eyes. Relief washed over her completely at the sight of him. She had never been happier to see the wizard than right now.

"Gandalf…thank the Valar you are here…" She spoke nearly through a sob.

"Adelia what has happened to you?" Gandalf questioned her.

It was clear he was in shock at finding her and her elfling all the way out here. He hurried over to the elleth's side and once he was close enough he grabbed the cloak she wore so he could move it aside to inspect her wounds. Immediately Adelia grabbed his hand so that she could stop him. Her grip was tight and desperate, with her eyes reflecting the same emotions as she looked up at him pleadingly.

"I have not the time to explain. Gandalf…I beg of you…please protect my daughter. I fear my time in this world grows shorter with each passing second. I can no longer protect her."

Adelia was using every last bit of strength she could muster to speak and not burst into tears again. Her words were coming out slower and quieter than before. Her body ached to just let go but she refused, knowing she couldn't just slip away now. With careful movements Adelia loosened her grip upon her daughter and let her slip from her lap.

Standing beside her mother, Melian looked up when the hood was pulled off from her head. She could not understand anything that was going on and could only look at her mother in fear. She had never seen her mother look so pale and sad before, at least not since her father had died.

"Naneth…?" Melian uttered softly.

Adelia could feel tears forming in her eyes again and quickly pulled her daughter close so that she could embrace her tightly one last time. She stokes the elfling's hair in a comforting manner and whispered gentle worlds of comfort in elvish. It was the small things she had always done to comfort Melian when she was sad and it would be the last time she could do this. She gave her daughter one last squeeze before releasing her from the embrace and looking her over one last time.

"You must go with Gandalf my dear one. He shall protect you in my place so you must do as he says." Adelia whispered while placing a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Adelia, I will not leave you out here when you can be helped." Gandalf spoke firmly.

For a second Adelia had closed her eyes and when she opened them again. Gandalf could see the sorrow that had built up within them. Weakly she had moved her free hand over the cloak and pulled it aside, revealing the large wound on her side that was still bleeding. He was shocked that she had made it this far with such a wound and was still conscious at the same time. A solemn feeling fell over him and he knew it was indeed too late for her.

"You see now? There is nothing that can be done for me. But there is still hope for her. You can not let them get her Gandalf, you can't let him find her." She pleaded after turning her gaze back down on her daughter.

"I will keep her safe." Gandalf promised. His eyes softened as he stared at the pain stricken elleth lying before him.

The wizard knew of her bloodline and what she spoke of. He was not surprised that the two of them were attacked just because of that one reason. If he couldn't save Adelia than he surely would save her daughter Melian. He would keep his word and abide by her last wish.

"Naneth…" The elfling spoke again, this time on the verge of tears her-self.

With a gentle smile, Adelia kissed her forehead once more before releasing her completely and lying back against the tree. "I love you dearly Melian…never forget that. I shall always be with you." She whispered with her last bit of strength.

Darkness began consuming her completely and she felt no need to hold on any longer now that her daughter was in safe hands. With her last breath she could only pray that her daughter would forever remain safe from this horrible curse. It was all she had ever wanted since the day Melian had been born. With a soft sigh, Adelia closed her eyes and remained unmoving against the tree.

"Naneth!" Melian nearly screamed when she saw her mother unresponsive right before her eyes.

Melian tried reaching out for her mother but suddenly felt her-self being picked up from the ground. Another cloak had suddenly been wrapped around her and she could no longer see her mother. Gandalf didn't wish for her to see such a sight any longer and quickly began walking away with her in his arms.

The wizard could already hear sounds coming from a distance and knew they had to leave, although it pained him greatly leaving Adelia's body behind in such a place. The elfling trembled in his arms and he could hear muffled sobs coming from her. He whispered some comforting words of his own and comfortably held the child against him with his free arm as he made his way back to his cart a few miles away.

His horse was waiting patiently there for him and by the time he had arrived her sobs had stopped and she had grown quiet. He looked down only to see she had cried herself to sleep. No doubt she had been exhausted by everything that occurred. Carefully he sat up in the cart without waking her and grabbed the reins from the horse so they could depart quietly. It would take a few days before he reached his destination. He hoped the journey would not be any more stressful upon the elfling. She had been through enough as it was.

X----------;

In the days that followed Gandalf found him-self becoming more concerned for the elfling than he would have thought. She hadn't spoken a word the entire time, but he couldn't expect much after her ordeal. He didn't push her to speak and merely helped her when she needed it. She was hesitant at first, but he gained her trust quickly enough. Her mother had trusted him and that was seemingly enough for her.

On the third day of their journey they had finally arrived at his destination. Melian was sitting beside the wizard; nibbling on a small piece of lambas bread that Gandalf had given her earlier. He had been trying to coax her into eating more and she had reluctantly taken it. Her stomach had begun hurting from refusing the food before and she didn't want to become ill. She had taken only a few nibbles from the bread every few minutes or so from what he had seen. Still he was hopeful that she would become more at ease when they reached the Shire.

The sun was just beginning to rise when they arrived in the Shire and from the hill they were on Melian could already see the peaceful place below them. It was nothing at all, like her home where she and her mother had lived. The pain coursing within her dimmed slightly and curiosity began taking its place. She had never seen a place like this before or the ones who lived in it. Her sapphire optics turned toward the old wizard once more with a questioning look held within them.

Gandalf only smiled softly in return and moved one of his hands away from the horse's reins so that he could gently pat her head. "This shall be your home now young Melian. You'll be kept safe here and away from the dangers that seek you out."

His reassuring words did not answer all the questions she had, but it did make her feel more comfortable. She knew he was telling the truth by the look in his eyes, there was no questioning that. In truth however she was still hesitant about being here. She turned away and looked back at the Shire curiously. This was to be her home now? She couldn't even comprehend such a thing. This would never be a home without her mother by her side. She was sure of that.

"My home is with Naneth…" Melian finally spoke for the first time in days.

She did not look at him when she spoke but Gandalf already knew the elfling was still hurting greatly. He realized it would take much time before she would feel safe again. Right now this was the best place for her and she would indeed be in safe hands here. He truly hoped that the darkness that had sought out her mother Adelia did not come for her later in life as well. The curse that moved through her family was said to follow them everywhere, but in his efforts he could possibly keep her hidden from it, at least for a time.

"Your mother wishes for your safety. For now this is the best place for you little one. Your mother would have wanted you to feel at home here." He told her softly.

Melian looked back at him for a brief second and didn't look convinced. She was just a young elfling who had no idea yet of what awaited her in this world. His words would not make sense in her eyes yet. Someday though, he was sure they would. He had promised Adelia he would keep her safe so he would surely be around for her when she needed him. Gandalf would not let this one suffer like the others had. He would make sure that she had a happy and peaceful existence in this place, no matter what it took.


	2. A Night To Remember

**Chapter One;**

_**::A night to remember::**_

_**60 Years Later;**_

The day started out beautifully like any other. A brilliant sun hovered in the cloudless sky above, providing a wonderful atmosphere for the celebration ahead. Hobbiton was usually a peaceful place that rarely had much commotion, but today that all changed. Many hobbits were in an uproar as they hurried around to prepare the last minute touches for the celebration that would occur later that very same night. They were all preparing for the 111th birthday of Bilbo Baggins. Excitement raged throughout Hobbiton and everyone was more than happy to help out. Well…everyone except Bilbo himself that is. At this very moment he was probably still locked up within his study, feverishly working on his story or perhaps even looking over all the old maps he had stored inside. Poor Bilbo hadn't gotten a moment of peace ever since his birthday started drawing near. Family and friends were constantly coming around and the hobbit was obviously growing weary of all the attention.

In an attempt to help him, Melian had decided she would take her leave of the house for a few hours and help out the other hobbits with planning the party. Many of Bilbo's family members were already here and doing most of the party planning. Not surprisingly Frodo had strayed away from the sight for some peace and quiet. By now he was probably off in one of his usual quiet spots reading another story.

Just thinking of Frodo and Bilbo made Melian smile, they were her family as it was, not by blood but it may as well have been. It had taken much time, but slowly she had grown used to living here in this peaceful place. All her reminiscent thoughts of the past seemed to come out at once. Daydreaming was the last thing she needed to be doing right now. The elleth was supposed to be helping gather flowers for the party later on. It was just so difficult keeping her thoughts set on one thing.

Her pale fingers lightly grasped a few small lilies, pulling them up from the ground and placing them within her basket that rested at her side. More than once her eyes had trailed off, gazing at the young hobbit children who were running around nearby. A soft, content smile formed over her lips as she watched them. Many years have passed since she first arrived in this place. Melian could still remember just how stranger her first few months had been. Living among hobbits was quite an experience. Gandalf first brought her into Bilbo's home, which she believed would be the place she'd live in. Gandalf soon revealed he had other plans for his old friend and Melian was placed with another family at Bilbo's kindly request.

At the time Melian could never understand the reasons for everyone staring at her. Whispers were always circulating among the hobbits when more of them began realizing she was here. In a way it actually frightened her and made her even more homesick. There were a few times where she actually considered running away it got so terrible. However, no matter how many stares came her way or whispers that ran about she always found that the hobbits were truly kind folk. Eventually they did treat her like one of their own. It just took a great deal of time since they were unaccustomed to having another creature live among them, but her kind nature won them over.

From the start she was certainly different and not just in what she was either. As she grew, Melian developed a taste for adventure and became more daring than most hobbits would expect her to be, especially for a lady. She had even taken to wearing clothing more fitting for a boy in their time. Granted it was not something she could do often when living with her first family, but that all changed when she moved in with Bilbo. He had invited her to stay with him after returning from his long journey. For the most part Melian could do as she wished and was never lectured about her attire or even her overly adventurous spirit. Bilbo actually found it rather interesting.

"_As well he would…I could not imagine hiding my true feelings." _

She thought this while twirling a white flower around in her fingers. Nothing was taken for granted in her life. She knew long ago she should feel lucky for what she had. Both Bilbo and Gandalf had become very important in her life. She trusted them great, especially when it came to matters of her past or what she was. Gandalf had been the one who explained that she was not like her friends in this village. She was elven, an immortal who would never age. At the time she was young and it caught her completely off guard. She didn't enjoy having the knowledge that one day everyone she cared about would die and she would be left alone. It became a very tender subject for her along with many others. She may have disliked the truth but accepted it nonetheless.

Nothing could ever ruin her peaceful life here. She would not allow it. Everything she needed was in this one place. Her family, Bilbo and Frodo were here. It was enough to make her never consider leaving. Of course even with her new family she had never forgotten her old one. Her mother was never far from her thoughts. The memory of her was forever imprinted within both her mind and heart. No matter how many years passed Melian would never forget her or the sacrifices she made just so she could live. It was through those sacrifices and Gandalf's aid that she was still standing here today.

The smile that adorned her face had faded ever slightly and Melian quickly went back to gather flowers. She didn't want to be caught daydreaming. She picked herself up from her sitting position on the grass and brushed the dirt off the long grey pants she was wearing along with some bits that clung onto her white tunic.

"Maria will surely scold me if she discovers me like this."

Melian whispered. The elderly hobbit that had sent her out for the flowers was already displeased with her boyish attire. That could only be remedied by the promise that she would dress more ladylike tonight at the party.

Although she was sixty-two years old, Melian didn't look a day over twenty in her appearance. It was though she had stopped aging entirely. Her black hair had grown slightly longer, until was almost toward the middle of her back. Her once fear ridden blue eyes were now soft and calm. Around her neck was a necklace that held an almost dagger shaped hazel crystal, a present Gandalf had given her long ago. Strangely enough he made her promise to wear it always, and she did just as he instructed.

The beauty she held was simple, at least she believed so. Bilbo and Gandalf always commented that she was indeed beautiful just like most elleths were. She merely dismissed their words, believing they were just being kind. Melian was in truth just a simple elleths and it was proven even more by the fact she rarely dressed in feminine clothing. She didn't have much interest in such things.

Soft tone blue eyes soon gazed on over the small pile of flowers she had gathered. Those should be more than enough. Maria hadn't informed her on just how much she should gather. As she debated on this she suddenly heard a few children running by, yelling in excitement. What caught her attention were not their excited actions, but the name echoing from their tiny mouths, Gandalf. Following the yells, the sounds of crackling fireworks surrounded the area. There was no doubt in her mind now.

He had finally returned.

"Gandalf." Melian whispered happily. Looking off in the direction of the sounds she could see the old wizard appearing from the brush, riding in his cart with Frodo at his side. Just seeing him sent a spark of excitement through her as it had been a long time since she last seen him. She knew he'd be here. She really didn't think he'd consider missing Bilbo's birthday.

Instead of rushing down to meet with him she decided she would let Frodo have his moment with the wizard. He was very close with Gandalf just like so many others were. Focusing her mind back on her duties she twirled around and headed off into the valley where everyone was setting up for the party. Already there was talk circulating that Gandalf the so called disturber of the peace had come. Somehow, she could wear she heard excitement laced within their voices.

"Melian!"

A familiar voice called out. Turning she caught sight of Frodo dashing toward her with a joyful smile. "Gandalf has returned!" He added once he stopped in front of her. His eyes were already shining with such great happiness.

"So I've heard and seen. I am very happy he has returned. I've missed him dearly." Melian replied with the same enthusiasm in her voice.

"Why do you not go and see him then?" The hobbit inquired with a look of confusion flashing through his eyes. It only made her smile even more and she could only give a small shake of her head. She really did wish to go and see him, but now was not the time. Frodo and Bilbo were the ones who needed his company first.

"I shall. I thought it best that you could speak with him first and I am sure he's headed over Bilbo's this very moment. I believe your uncle deserves time to speak with him alone."

A playful sigh escaped past her lips and she dropped to the ground so she could sit once more. Her actions only brought forth a quiet laugh from Frodo, just like she hoped it would. The Halfling was like her brother and she enjoyed seeing him happy. In the last few days he had been rather worried about Bilbo and had mentioned more than once that he believed his uncle was hiding something. She couldn't agree more but sadly never asked Bilbo about it. She just didn't have the heart to do so since he seemingly already had very much on his mind.

Gandalf's presence though had seemingly brought the happiness back within her dear friend, just as it did in her. She truly hoped the same would be done for Bilbo. Still she couldn't wait to speak with him and was almost fidgeting in anticipation. It would all happen in good time though at the party, which speaking of she sadly knew she'd have to get ready soon. She had promised to get out of the boyish clothes by the very same hobbit woman, Maria who actually had been her surrogate mother the first couple of years she had lived here. She could not disappoint her.

----------;X

Night came soon than expected and without fail the party had begun within the Shire. Everyone was merrily celebrating by dancing and drinking. Gandalf was lighting his beautiful fireworks, leaving the hobbits in awe of the displays. It was all so beautiful. Nothing could have been better. Melian had forced herself into wearing the dress Maria had made for her. It was a beautiful navy blue dress that held a few small patterns on the front that looked like stars. She had a great fondness for the stars and her surrogate mother knew that very well. She had accepted the gift happily and wore it at the party just like she had promised.

Once she had been dressed, Melian wasted no time in seeking Gandalf out. Spotting him by one of the tents, the elleths raced through the crowds. She did not stop until her arms were tightly encircled around his waist in a fierce hug.

"Gandalf!"

Shock and happiness twinkled in the wizard's eyes when he was suddenly brought into the tight embrace. Gandalf smiled warmly down at the young elleth before draping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten me." He teased.

Melian flushed in embarrassment. After delivering the flowers earlier she had been swept away into the house so she could dress. There had been no time to see Gandalf before the party like she had planned.

"I would never! Maria had me trapped within the house." She pouted.

Gandalf chuckled at her childish display and gave a soft pat on her head. "I understand my dear. You look beautiful by the way." He complimented her, erasing the pout from her face completely.

"Thank you."

"I cannot believe just how much you've grown my dear. I hardly recognize you Melian, especially in a dress." Gandalf teased her in somewhat of a playful tone. He already knew of her dislike in wearing such outfits.

"It's a gift my mother made for me. I could not disappoint her and not wear it for such a wonderful occasion." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before smiling up at the wizard before her.

Melian found it rather hard holding back her laughter. Yes, she did refer to Maria as being her mother. She had been the one who cared for her those few years until Bilbo had returned and offered her the chance to stay with him. Although she had accepted the other as a mother figure, Melian never forgot or took for granted the family that cared for her before this time.

Laughing in response, Gandalf nodded his head in full understanding. The two of them talked for a while after that, catching up on all that had been missed during his time away. There was never a time when Melian didn't have a question for him that he wouldn't answer. However, she always got the feeling that Gandalf and Bilbo both were hiding something from her, even though they both assured her they had told her everything she ever asked about herself. Their assurances were nice and she ended up ignoring those suspicious feelings. Perhaps she was just overreacting or thinking too much, like always.

Off within the crowd Melian had caught sight of Bilbo greeting members of his family and friends. He soon retreated to the children, whom he began telling stories of his adventures to. Not wishing to hold him up any longer, Melian excused herself from Gandalf's presence. He then began setting off more fireworks that illuminated the entire night sky. Everyone cheered in amazement once more. Sitting down on a nearby seat, she watched the fireworks, never missing a one until she felt a gentle tug upon her hand.

Blue hues lifted upward and met with the dark ones of her dear friend Frodo. "Come on Melian!" He urged. She was confused at his request until she saw the other hobbits dancing merrily behind him.

"Ah! Frodo, you know I cannot dance!"

Her protests did her no good. The hobbit wasn't hearing any of it and forced her up from her seat. He may have been smaller than she was, but was not weak at all. Defeated the elleth choose on joining the fun rather than sulk. She began dancing among the hobbits, moving with the beat of the music. Poor Sam also discovered Frodo's relentless pursuit when he was thrust out onto the dance floor minutes later. He knocked right into Rosie, the one hobbit he fancied. Melian giggled at the adorable sight.

The poor fellow was utterly embarrassed. If only he would grow the courage he needed to tell Rosie just how he felt about her. Shaking her head the elleth continued on with her dancing, thoroughly enjoying her-self. She had all the more fun when Gandalf had joined them all for a little while and began dancing with them.

It was truly a fun time.

Afterward she finally took a break. Gandalf returned to his cart so he could light more fireworks, never realizing two mischievous hobbits had just raided his stash.

Wandering among the party Melian eventually ran into Bilbo, literally. Not paying attention, the elleth had accidentally bumped into the hobbit just when he turned the corner. "Oh dear Bilbo, I am so sorry!"

"Its fine my dear, please don't worry." Bilbo waved his hand, chuckling softly by her overreaction. He then gave her an affection hug, which she more than happily returned. She hadn't spoken with him all day long, save for this morning when she wished him a happy birthday. Frodo had just been with him moments ago, but took off, claiming he would be right back.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Melian asked. With all the chaos she never got a chance to question if he even liked his party.

In return she received almost a forced smile from the hobbit. She immediately became concerned. It seemed as though the troubles plaguing his mind these last few days had arisen once more.

"Oh yes, very much my dear." He replied tentatively. The forced smile never wavered until he gazed up at her. Melian looked down at him questioningly when she felt him take hold of both her hands within his own.

"Bilbo…what is the matter?"

Melian did not make the effort to hide her worry from him now. She never would get her answer. Like always he merely smiled at her. This time, it was a true one.

"You'll continue watching out for Frodo always, won't you Melian? He is a strong lad and I hope you will stand by him no matter what."

Bilbo spoke as though he was on his death bed and it made her shiver in fear at the thought. Why was he saying such things now?

"Of course, you know I would never leave him or you. You're my family." She replied hesitantly.

Just when the hobbit had opened his mouth to speak, a large explosion sounded from nearby. Everyone's gazes turned upward at the sky, believing another firework had been set. They started clapping at the brilliant sight. As the firework began taking shape however, their claps began turning into shrieks of fear. The lights had taken the form of a dragon that was raging throughout the sky.

Melian felt her heart jump within her chest in shock at first sight of the dragon. She remained frozen in her spot, out of its path while Frodo had grabbed his uncle to draw him away. Bilbo was left protesting about there not being dragons the entire time. The shock quickly died however when the lights flew past them all and the dragon exploded into numerous light displays. Forgetting their fears, the hobbits once more clapped in amazement.

"How…?" The elleth wondered aloud. Looking back at Gandalf she nearly burst out laughing at the sight. Gandalf had Merry and Pippin by the ears, their faces completely black with charcoal. She should have known. Those two were always up to something after all. The wizard had proceeded with his own form of punishment after that, making them clean all the dirty dishes from the feast. Giggling softly at the time, Melian had eventually taken a seat beside Gandalf, who was keeping a close eye on the two and making sure they performed their duties.

"Are you going to make them clean up after the entire party?" She asked, still clearly amused at the predicament her two friends were now in.

Gandalf threw her a strange look but that familiar smile eventually formed over his lips. He chuckled softly. "Perhaps I shall. They need to be taught a lesson after all. Wouldn't you agree?" He smiled, glancing back at the two displeased hobbits.

She smiled knowingly at the two of them before nodding toward Gandalf. They certainly did need a less or two, but that didn't stop her from feeling bad for them. Her blue eyes traveled along the numerous sitting hobbits nearby as silence fell over the party. All eyes were now focused on Bilbo as he got up to make his speech. It started out happily enough, but the tone in his voice quickly changed. His words became strange and did not make sense for most of those in the crowd. It would be a lie if she claimed her heart didn't sink when he announced his leaving.

What overshadowed her pain was the fact Bilbo had suddenly disappeared before their very eyes. The crowd was now in an uproar and everyone began searching for him. Melian's eyes were wide in both shock and fear. Jumping up from her seat she joined Frodo and began searching with the others. In all the chaos no one had ever noticed Gandalf had disappeared from his chair.

What was going on? What happened to Bilbo?

Melian wondered desperately as a horrible feeling overcame her. It was a dark feeling she had recognized as the one she got on a nightly basis. It always came along with those terrible nightmares. But why was it happening now?

She didn't know and there was no one around she could speak with about it. All she could do was keep by Frodo's side and help him look around the party area. When they found nothing both had decided they would check his house. They did not know anywhere else to look for him.


	3. Shadow of the Past

**Chapter Two;**

_**::Shadow of The Past::**_

It was a terrible frenzy. Both Melian and Frodo were lucky they had escaped the crowds when they did. Everyone was distraught and wondering what had just occurred. It didn't seem like any of them considered looking at Bilbo's home, except for them. The two were silent as they ran toward the house, praying their fears would be put to rest and they would see Bilbo inside laughing over this silly prank he had pulled. However, they were both crushed when they had reached the place. Frodo was the first one inside, with Melian quickly following.

Melian wasn't in such a hurry however that she forgot to bend down ever slightly and avoid knocking her head on the ceiling, which she usually did when not paying attention. She could feel her heart clenching within her chest when she saw not Bilbo, but Gandalf sitting in a chair in front of the fire. He was murmuring words that neither could hear. With her focus on the old wizard she didn't notice Frodo bending down and picking up the small item that was lying on the floor.

"Gandalf…?" She called out to him, but got no response.

He continued mumbling under his breath, oblivious to their presence. It was Frodo speaking up about Bilbo leaving that finally snapped him out of his trance. Melian was relieved the wizard had ceased his strange actions. At the same time something else caught her attention. Glancing down at Frodo's extended hand she felt her breath catch in her throat. There was a circular object resting in his hand, a ring.

The very second her eyes had laid upon the ring her whole body went utterly numb. A chilling shiver ran down her spine and a terrible voice entered into her mind. She remembered this voice. It was the very same one that she heard within the deep caverns of her dreams. It spoke in a dark language that she could never understand. Now it was beckoning her once more and she had the urge to snatch the ring from Frodo. It took all of her willpower not to do so. Her hands balled up into tight fists and her heart was racing. It was only Gandalf's voice that finally snapped her out of her daze.

"He's gone to stay with the elves."

Melian released a quiet gasp. The voice in her head stopped, leaving her with only a slight headache. Releasing her fists she brought her arms up and folded them over her chest. She was scared. She desperately wanted to ask Gandalf, but knew this was not the right time.

"He's left the two of you Bag End."

Gandalf added, giving a brief smile at the both of them. The elleth felt horribly cold. Not only were the terrible voices becoming troublesome, but now Bilbo was gone. Despite all his ramblings neither she nor Frodo ever believed he'd leave them. Suddenly, his words to her at the party all made sense now. He said those things because he knew he wouldn't be here anymore.

Glancing over she noticed Frodo place the ring inside of the envelope Gandalf held out. In all honesty she was happy it was out of sight now. It gave her a terrible feeling, which only grew worse when the wizard informed them Bilbo left them all his possessions. That meant the ring was included.

"The ring is yours now." Gandalf continued. "Put it out of sight."

"Where are you going?"

"Gandalf!" Melian gasped when the old wizard had abruptly risen from his chair. Striding past them he nearly ran toward the door of the house. She and Frodo exchanged confused glances before going after him.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are you going?"

Both the elleth and hobbit asked desperately, but only received an unfair answer in return that neither of them understood. "Questions. Questions that need answering."

"You've only just arrived." Frodo protested.

"Yes. First Bilbo left and now you're leaving us? Please Gandalf…" Melian pleaded. She really didn't want him to leave. Not after all that happened tonight.

Despite their protests and pleading Gandalf did not stop or change his mind. "I don't understand." Frodo blurted out in frustration. Melian felt her eyes burning with tears and she fought to hold them back. She didn't understand what was happening now. How could things have gone so wrong?

At the last minute Gandalf turned, facing them both with an almost unreadable expression on his face. "Neither do I." He whispered. With that he stepped forward, never taking his eyes from the two. His main focus however was seemingly on Frodo. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe." He spoke, his gaze falling upon her for a brief moment.

"Both of you must do this."

Swiftly turning the wizard then disappeared out the doorway without another word. A great chill descended over the house. Melian herself felt very cold and hollow inside. It was as though something horrible was coming their way and nothing could be done to stop it. The elleth looked down at Frodo and saw him staring at the sealed envelope. Right now, the hobbit was just as confused as she was.

"I'll put it in here for safe keeping."

Frodo spoke up first. Walking past her he opened up the large chest that sat right in the next room. He placed the envelope containing the ring inside before shutting the lid tightly. She watched as he hovered over the spot for nearly a minute before getting up. Facing her she watched as an obviously forced smile appeared on his lips. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"I'm sure Gandalf will return in time. It's nothing." He spoke quietly. His attempt in reassuring her was not very successful, but she appreciated the effort nonetheless.

"I hope you're right my friend."

A frustrated sigh followed her words. The horrible feeling in her heart wouldn't subside. She needed to speak with Gandalf. If only he had just stayed. Something inside however made her feel like he wouldn't have any answers for her in the first place. They would just have to wait until he returned like Frodo said.

"Will you be staying inside tonight?"

Frodo's question brought on a tiny smile from the elleth. She didn't usually sleep inside but nodded her head. A lot occurred tonight. She believed it would be better if she stayed inside the home.

"Yes, I will."

Her reply had seemingly brightened up the mood of her dear friend. He was at least smiling normally again. Melian normally slept outdoors as she enjoyed it. She figured it was probably the elf in her or something like that. Today had been so long and confusing that she honestly believed sleeping in here could benefit her more. Although it was doubtful she would find any comfort or peace in her dreams.

Not surprisingly, her fears had come true.

----------;X

Darkness engulfed the entire land. Not even the tiniest specks of light could be seen nor even a sound echoing among the trees. The silence was chilling, frightening even as she ran through the wooded area. A cloak was wrapped tightly around her frail body. On the cloak were stains of drying blood, even though she could feel no pains or wounds on her body. All that existed was the urge to get away somewhere safe where she would not be found.

Was this real? Or perhaps it was just a memory of that night?

That terrible memory had embedded itself within her mind for so many years. It showed up constantly in her nightmares, yet this time it was different. Melian was no longer gazing at the scene but placed right in it where her mother had been. In the middle of the forest she halted. Glancing behind her she saw there was nothing following. She couldn't see anyone, but still felt as though someone was in pursuit and they were drawing closer.

"Frodo…is that you?"

Melian cried out, uncaring if the dangerous entity she sensed heard her. She just needed someone she knew to save her, to wake her up from this terrible dream. This couldn't be real, although it surely felt like it was.

"Gandalf! Anyone!"

Her voice was becoming more desperate and the fear evident. Turning around once more the elleth gazed in every direction. She saw no one. Nothing was around, not until the voice came again. It was the same one that haunted her dreams ever since that fateful night when her mother had died. It was also the very one she heard when first laying eyes on the ring. She had always known Bilbo had that treasure, but for some reason he would never let her see it. She had been curious about it, yet now she wished she had never even known of its existence.

"Who's there?" She demanded, attempting to sound brave.

The voice only grew louder in her head in response. She couldn't understand the words it spoke. She only knew that evil dripped from every word. Melian shut her eyes tightly and moved her hands up to cover both her pointed ears. She hoped that block the voice out would make it go away. It helped nothing. The voice didn't stop. Only during the final moments of its presence around her did it utter words she could understand. It hissed them out so fast and violently that she could barely make them out at first.

'_Come back to me…'_

----------;X

A scream tore out of her throat. Just when she opened her eyes Melian found her-self tumbling onto the floor with a loud thumb. "Ouch…" She muttered. Finally opening her eyes the elleth scanned her surroundings only to find she was back in Bilbo's home. Her body now lay next to the very chair that Gandalf had been sitting in the night before, wearing the same dress she had put on for the party.

Disoriented and confused, she quickly tried placing the events of last night together. If anything she was hoping she could push her dream into the back of her mind, like she normally did. She could remember the events with the party and Bilbo leaving with Gandalf following soon after. She also remembered Frodo's question about her staying inside tonight. She had agreed and the two spoke for a few hours, mostly about fond memories they had of Bilbo. Both had been distraught over his leaving suddenly and needed the comfort of those memories. Eventually Frodo had grown tired and went off to bed. Melian had remained in the chair, losing herself to her own thoughts before exhaustion had claimed her.

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing more…" Melian whispered. She sat up on the floor, letting out a relieved sigh. Although she said those words aloud her body was still shaking in fear.

That nightmare hadn't been like the others at all. It felt more…real. The voice had gotten strong and for the first time it had said something she could understand. Come back to me? What did that mean? She surely didn't know nor did she care at the moment. She needed to talk with Gandalf. Telling him of these nightmares was important and she had missed her chance on doing so last night.

She believed she could handle them alone without burdening others. Up until this point she could. Now things were becoming more realistic. She always contributed the nightmares to be the product of her terrifying experience with her mother. She assumed Gandalf would agree and never mentioned it. No matter how often they occurred she endured them. However, with the voice now appearing while she was awake she feared she had to reveal the nightmares.

Melian delicately trailed her fingers up through her dark locks. She didn't even dare think about how she would endure if she didn't see him again for a long time. Her worries were forgotten when footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway. Looking up the elleth saw Frodo standing there by the arch way. The concern on his face still evident but fading ever slightly when he noticed her on the floor. With a sigh he folded his arms and smiled.

"Hit your head on the ceiling again, didn't you?"

The morning after had been difficult but that one comment from Frodo had her laughing. She had nearly forgotten about her nightmare. Melian decided against telling him and instead went on with life as usual. There was no reason she should concern her friend anymore. Hectic was not even a good enough word to describe all that occurred. What little peace they could gain now should be cherished. She would not ruin it for him. She could only wait until Gandalf returned. Never could either of them imagine just what fashion he would come back.

----------;X

It was that very night they were all at the Golden Ale, having a rather fun time. Melian watched alongside Frodo while Pippin and Merry had begun dancing and singing atop one of the tables. The sight had her laughing uncontrollably. It had been a long time since she could laugh in such a way. Those two were always the ones who could do it.

"You two certainly know no limits" Melian teased in-between her laughter.

Pippin smiled cheerily, keeping up with the song while at the same time taking her hand. Lifting up he kissed the back of it. "Of course we don't my lady, what fun would that be?"

Suppressing another laugh, the elleth took a sip from her mug once he had rejoined Merry in dancing. She shook her head at the two as they began calming after their little song. With the noise lowered she could hear somewhat of the conversation taking place in the table behind her. Melian didn't like eavesdropping, but the conversation had caught her attention when one spoke of strange folk crossing the shire, like Dwarves and others as well. She may not have been a hobbit, but she had lived here long enough to know that was very uncommon. It made her wonder if something truly was going on here.

Yet another shiver ran up her spine. Unconsciously one of her hands moved up to clutch the necklace she wore. Ever since she had that nightmare those feelings had been washing over her so much. She couldn't explain them or make sense of it all to herself, let alone tell any of her friends about it.

"Why have you grown so quiet all of the sudden?" Frodo chuckled, giving her arm a playful tap.

Hearing his voice nearly made her jump out of her seat in shock. She must have looked truly foolish. _'I really must stop getting so lost in my thoughts.'_ Right off she forced a smile, not wanting to concern her friends.

"I was merely imagining how amusing you'd look up there dancing with those two. It'd truly be a wondrous sight." She teased Frodo. The concerned look he held quickly disappeared, leaving only room for more laughter.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that shall never happen." He replied with a joyous smile.

Watching him take off and deliver the drinks on the other table, the elleth kept her smile. All the while she was still worried over the conversation the other hobbits held. It didn't seem like she would ever gain any peace. Her worries consumed her so often lately.

The time passed by rather quickly and soon enough the entire group was leaving. Everyone looked utterly disappointed like usual when the night ended so fast. It had been fun for Melian though. Following Frodo and Sam out of the pub she noticed the look Sam had thrown Rosie. That poor fellow had still never revealed his feelings.

"Goodnight sweet maiden of the Golden Ale!"

One of the hobbits behind them shouted out sweetly. The trio glanced back at them with Sam muttering something about minding who you're sweet talking. It nearly made her burst out laughing. His jealousy was only proof that he did care for her. Melian just couldn't understand why he didn't say anything.

"Don't worry Sam, Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one." Frodo assured him.

"Is that really true?"

Now Melian could no longer contain her laughter. Covering her mouth with one hand she muffled her giggling. Using the other she lightly touched Sam's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Her dear friend was utterly hopeless and yet at the same time very sweet.

"Indeed she does. Although I'm rather sure she wouldn't mind if you sweet talked her a little."

Sam's face turned completely red at her teasing. Not even Frodo could hold back his laughter now. Uttering a few unpleasant yet playful words at the two, Sam trudged forward with the two giggling friends traveling close behind him.

When they arrived back home they both bid goodnight to Sam before heading inside. Just like many nights Melian knew she'd find herself staying inside again, falling asleep on that very same chair. This had become a rather bad habit of hers and Frodo was constantly scolding her like a parent one. When she didn't listen he had finally given in. She was too stubborn to do anything else, even when it was he who asked.

Frodo opened up the door and headed inside first. Melian stayed behind to remove the small pair of boots she had on. She didn't even get the first one off when a hand grasped her shoulder, startling her along with Frodo who was also being held. Frozen in terror both of them waited until the face of Gandalf appeared out of the darkness.

"Gandalf, you're back!"

The happiness Melian felt was short lived when she noticed the look on his face. Fear began spilling into her heart and the same feeling of dread she had encountered that night had overcome her.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf murmured.

Exchanging glances the two instantly separated. Frodo ran over toward the chest so he could retrieve the ring that had been locked inside all this time. Melian had lit up a fire, along with setting a few candles in the house so there was light. Just when the last candle had been lit she caught sight of the old wizard snatching the envelope out of Frodo's hands. He tossed it into the fire carelessly, shocking both she and Frodo.

"What are you doing?"

Frodo gasped. The paper instantly peeled away, leaving only the golden ring in its place. Instantly Melian stepped backward from the fireplace. She didn't want to see that hideous thing again. Turning away she didn't even glance back when Gandalf removed the ring from the fire.

"Hold out your hand Frodo. It's quite cool."

Minor movements could be heard by the elleth until she heard Gandalf's voice once more. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing, there's nothing." Frodo replied.

From behind her, Melian could hear Gandalf sighing in relief. Then Frodo's voice had them both freezing in their spots. She could no longer hide away and cautiously turned toward her friend. A dark voice echoed from that ring, one apparently only she could hear. It was getting worse the longer her blue eyes gazed upon that wretched thing. Looking back at Gandalf she suddenly came to the realization that he knew the very reason behind all of this. The look he was giving her now was almost a sympathetic one. Before she could ask he had turned away from her.

"There are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?"

"In the common tongue it means One Ring to rule them all…One Ring to find them…One Ring to bring them all…and in the darkness bind them."

"Enough!"

Melian burst out, having not been able to take anymore. Gandalf and Frodo looked over toward her in shock. The wizard still held that sympathetic look in his deep eyes. It was unnerving, almost as much as the ring within Frodo's hand.

"Gandalf…what is this? What is going on?" She pleaded. Frodo also gazed up at him, his questioning eyes and her words leaving him no room for refusal.

It was time they knew.

----------;X

From that point on Melian and Frodo found them-selves being told by Gandalf what the words on the ring truly meant. All the while in the back of her mind she could hear that same voice speaking again in a quiet whisper. It was uttering the same language she could never understand. Tearing her gaze from the ring she ignored the voice as best she could. Frodo placed the item down upon the table where the three of them sat together. Melian didn't tear her gaze from the wizard as he begun his tale about the ring Bilbo had left behind. Frodo was scurrying about the kitchen, getting some tea for them.

"This is the One Ring…forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the very hand of Sauron."

"Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave." Frodo whispered.

"Yes. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer as evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed!"

Whispers echoed forth out of the ring causing Melian to flinch. Her silence had gone unnoticed as she desperately tried blocking out the evil entity. This time it seemed like the others could also hear the darkness within the ring.

"He wasn't…" Melian whispered. Her eyes connected with Gandalf who gave the faintest of nods.

"No, he wasn't. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the ring, above all else desires to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord."

'_Come back to me…'_

Melian shivered unconsciously as the words ran through her head. Could that have been what they meant? Were they speaking of the evil ring that now lay before them? She resisted the urge to shake her head. That couldn't be. Why would it be her that hears this and not another? It couldn't be. She refused on believing the two were connected.

"He must never find it." Gandalf whispered.

The elleth nearly jumped when Frodo stood up from the table, the Ring clutched within his hand. "All right, we'll put it away. We keep it hidden and we never speak of it again. No one knows its here do they."

Quietly standing from the table, Melian followed Gandalf out of the kitchen. Her eyes were fixated on Frodo who now turned to them with a worried gaze. "Do they, Gandalf?"

"There is another, isn't there?" Melian added, gazing up at the old wizard. His expression gave all the answer she needed.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."

_Shire! Baggins! _

"But that would lead them here!" Frodo nearly shouted.

"Gandalf, we must do something! They'll destroy this place if they come searching for the ring." Melian spoke in nearly the same tone.

If what he spoke of were true then there was no telling what could happen if Sauron's minions came here in search of the Ring. The thought alone nearly made her sick. Everything in this peaceful area would be killed off including all those she cared for. As if agreeing with her thoughts Frodo nearly jumped forward, extending the ring out toward Gandalf.

"Take it Gandalf!"

"No Frodo."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Please Gandalf!"

"Don't tempt me you two!"

Both jumped at the tone of his voice. Somehow Melian and Frodo had backed him up into a corner. Gandalf wouldn't even go near the Ring. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe." He added quietly.

"Why? Gandalf you know what shall happen if we don't get it out of here." Melian nearly chocked. A sob was threatening to break out, but she tried fighting it back.

Grief stricken the wizard looked at the two regrettably. He knew, but the burden was not his to carry. "Understand you two. I would use this Ring from a desire to do good things, but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo broke out.

"No, it can't." Gandalf agreed.

"What must I do?"

Melian could do nothing but stand by and watch as Frodo had seemingly taken on the responsibility of handling the Ring. Things had gone so terribly wrong. Before she could comprehend what happened, Frodo had flown out of the room. He began gathering up his clothing and other essential items for traveling.

"I'm going with you." She announced. Determination suddenly burst within her. She could not let her friend endure this task alone. Heading off to retrieve her knapsack Melian suddenly felt a hand grasp her wrist. It stopped her completely. When she looked back she was shocked at finding Gandalf holding her.

"You cannot leave here Melian. You must stay!" He demanded.

No words came forth out of her mouth at first. She could only stand there looking at the wizard in utter shock.


	4. The Escape

**Chapter Three;**

_**::The Escape::**_

"Don't you dare ask that of me Gandalf! I am going with him. I won't let him endure this alone." Melian protested once she discovered her voice.

How could Gandalf just ask her to stay behind like that? It made her furious. She wriggled her hand free of his grasp. Gandalf looked as though he would protest but stopped when he saw her glare. He sadly came to the realization all the more just how stubborn she was. Nothing he would say could stop her from going. He should have fought with her more, should have said, done anything he could to keep her here, yet part of him could find no words for it now. This place was a safe haven for her, but even now the darkness was growing and no matter where she went she wouldn't escape from it. Perhaps this course was best.

"Where must we go?" Frodo inquired.

The two of them looked away from one another and after receiving one last disapproving look from Gandalf she turned away. Melian quickly went and gathered up her own things without another word. She had very little she needed to pack and it only took her seconds along with Frodo himself to get everything prepared. While she was packing she could hear Gandalf in the next room explaining where they should go.

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree."

"What about you?"

I'll be waiting for you at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

Melian felt cold at the idea of Gandalf not being with them. Already frustrated by his actions she was not happier when the pain ignited within her head. "Leave me alone…" She hissed. Closing her eyes tightly she clutched her head for nearly a minute before the pain subsided. It was gone, but it still concerned her that it was happening at all. She had to tell Gandalf about this soon. Things were becoming too much for her to handle.

Pulling herself together she picked up her bag and returned into the other room to join the others. Just like in the past she felt her body growing numb. Gandalf would not be here to aid them. She could hardly speak and her movements had become somewhat mechanical in their right while she helped gather the last of their things. Throwing on a cloak above her grey tunic she joined Frodo's side by the side. Her head hung low most of the time, almost as if she were afraid of facing the kind old wizard she had known for so long while he gave out the warnings for their journey.

"Both hobbits and elves are amazing creatures. Together, I have no doubt you shall make it through safely." He told them in a kind voice, the one she was most familiar with.

She soon felt two strong fingers underneath her chin. Gently they lifted her head up so her blue eyes could meet with his. "I know in my heart I cannot stop you, but I at least beg of you to stay safe and do not give in." He whispered the last few words so that only she could hear.

Did he already know?

"I shall do my best Gandalf. I only wish you could be with us. There is much I need to ask of you and tell. It's important." She nearly begged him, trying her very best to remain calm. Just thinking of the nightmares frightened her greatly. She honestly didn't know how much longer she could wait for the answers she sought.

"I know my dear and there is much I must tell you, but there is no time now. You both need to get out of here quickly."

Melian lowered her head once more in disappointment. Her dear friend beside her could only look upon the two in confusion. Melian was seconds from speaking again until a noise caused all three of them to look at the window.

"Get down."

Gandalf ordered and the two obeyed. Kneeling on the floor Melian watched as the wizard approached the window cautiously. She truly believed that any second a minion of Sauron's would come bursting through. Instead, she ended up watching as Gandalf plucked Samwise out from the bushes.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf shouted.

A smile cracked on her lips and looking at Frodo she also noticed he as well tried holding back his laughter now. She got up from the floor with her friend and approached the table where Sam was now begging that Gandalf not turn him into crazy like a toad.

"No. I've thought of a better use for you." He replied, grinning at Melian and Frodo. Melian released a quiet giggle when noticing just how frightened her friend looked. He should have thought better of spying.

----------;X

By sunrise they all departed from the home. Gandalf led them away, all the while giving even more warnings. There were so many already that Melian felt like her head would spin off. She listened nonetheless, knowing they were important. Stopping in the forest area, she watched as Gandalf turned.

"Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo…the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." He whispered.

Melian felt his gaze upon her and reluctantly lifted her head up. He smiled kindly down at her, although she could see clearly the worry hidden behind his wisdom filled eyes. "I promise you dear one. I will give you the answers you seek as well when we meet next."

With his assurance he took off on his house, leaving her alone with her two friends. Despite his words she felt no better than she had before. She could feel the eyes of both Sam and Frodo resting on her but she dared not face them. Instead, she began walking along the path.

"Come along, we should get moving." She spoke quietly. Without a word she could hear them following her. Right now she just didn't feel like answering the questions she knew they would have, especially Frodo. For most of the journey she had kept quiet. It hadn't been her intention, but for the most part she had ignored her two friends.

"This is it." Sam announced as they trudged through the field.

"This is what?"

Turning Melian glanced back at her two friends, staring at Sam silently. Not once had she ever considered leaving the Shire might affect him so much. It would affect all of them in some way. This was their home after all.

"If I take one more step…it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"Come on Sam."

Frodo, being the ever generous creature he was approached his friend in order to reassure him. Watching the two, Melian suddenly felt guilty for her selfish actions. Since Gandalf had left she had more or less sulked over the fact she had no answers for her problems. She never once considered just what they might be enduring now.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say? It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

Hearing those words brought some kind of warmth into her. A tiny smile appeared on her lips, but she had turned quickly enough so that neither of her friends could notice. How would Bilbo act if he knew of this? She wondered. Keeping the thought of him in mind she tried changing her attitude toward her friends.

During one of their stops she couldn't help but sigh in relief over the break. Her stomach was growling fiercely and it didn't help that Sam's cooking smelled delicious. "Is it almost done yet?" She groaned like a child.

Sam laughed at her carelessly and tended to the food, making sure it didn't burn. "If I can wait a few minutes longer, so can you." He smiled.

Melian pouted and folded her arms over her chest. She was starving! The fact she was rather impatient didn't help either. During their wait for the food a strange noise had begun traveling among the trees. Her attention finally strayed from the meal.

'_That sound…it's so familiar…'_

"Wood-elves!" Frodo exclaimed.

Although reluctant on leaving the food behind, Melian followed the two as they dashed toward the sounds. When they arrived she caught the most breathtaking sight. A group of elves were quietly traveling through the forest.

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers, to the Grey Havens."

"They're leaving Middle-Earth." Sam added.

"Never to return."

"I don't know why it makes me sad."

The voices of her friends dimmed somewhat while she watched the elves. In truth this was the first time she laid eyes upon her own kind in sixty years. She didn't remember what they were like when she was a child. The memories were vague. She could barely remember her dear mother, let alone those she had lived among. Seeing them now and knowing these particular ones were leaving Middle-Earth brought a great sadness into her heart.

Would that ever be her one day?

----------;X

It was the same scene like before. Melian stood in the middle of the clearing, surrounded in complete darkness within the forest. There was nothing but the whispers echoing among the trees. With each breath they drew closer. This nightmare was different. This time there was more than once voice and it only intensified the pain in her head.

"Stop it!" The elleth shouted in anger as she dropped onto her knees.

Her hands tightly clutched her hand, covering her ears tightly at the same time, but failed to muffle the voices as they assaulted her. "I beg of you…just leave me alone…"

Her frustration disappeared nearly as quickly as it came. Fear settled into her heart once more. The voices grew softer, allowing her to hear the footsteps in the distance. Melian became even more frightened. Never before had she actually heard anyone in the caverns of her nightmares. The voices were bad enough. She didn't need a face joining them.

"Who's there? Is that you Frodo?"

Melian spoke quietly in the hopes that when she opened her eyes she would see her dear friends before her. That hope was soon shattered when her blue eyes shifted upward. She nearly screamed when noticing the nine cloaked figures surrounding her from every angle. Their faces were hidden under their hoods, but within their hands they held a sword upright. She watched as they stood around her, unmoving, as if blocking any path she could use to escape.

"Get away from me!"

Her shouts went unheeded. Crawling back into the middle of the circle she nearly forgot about the presence behind her. Without any warning a cold hand landed down upon her shoulder. Glancing back she came face to face with one of the cloaked figures. Looking into the hood she had a vision of a large eye, surrounded completely in flames. This was where the voice had been coming from.

A scream ripped through her and she tore away from the creature. She got away easily enough, but instead of rolling over on the clearing floor she ended up falling over the side of the tree she had fallen asleep on.

"Not again…" Melian groaned. Just how many times was this going to happen?

"Melian!"

Sam's shouts had caused her to open her eyes, although she truly hadn't wanted to do so. She was still afraid of what she may see. Instead of creatures surrounding her like before she found she was right back within the woods. Frodo and Sam were looking over at her in shock. Sam's hand was raised slightly in the air, almost as though he had reached out to touch her and she had tried striking him. So that was what she had felt. Sam had grabbed her when she was half awake. That's why it felt so real. That had to be it.

"F-forgive me you guys. I just had a nightmare, that's all." Melian stammered before looking away quickly in order to hide the fear lingered in her eyes.

"Oh…you gave us a real fright there." Sam replied, his hand dropping by his side. "Supper is ready though if you're hungry." He added hesitantly, the concern still evident in his eyes.

Melian had frightened them. She had no doubt noises had been made by her within her sleep. The scream when she awoke was what truly had done it though. It was the worst yet, but so was the dream. Those strange figures were new arrivals in her dreams. Why had they appeared now?

"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to take a walk and clear my head first." She excused herself from them.

Scrambling up from the ground she took off from the two hobbits. She was avoiding the problem, just like she usually did. A coward is what most would probably call her. But she couldn't help it. She just couldn't take speaking about the dreams. If anything she believed they would let it go like in the past. This time however, Frodo wasn't willing to do that. She didn't hear his footsteps come up from behind her. Only his voice had alerted her to his presence.

"Melian, what is it that troubles you so?" Frodo questioned.

"It's nothing Frodo, don't concern yourself with it." She brushed off the matter.

This had seemingly frustrated the normally patient hobbit. Instead of turning away she heard his soft footsteps trail around from behind her. He stopped when in front of her. His eyes were flashing with anger, but also concern.

"That is a lie! You cannot tell me there is nothing wrong, especially after what you and Gandalf talked about. Even more, the fact you have woken up nearly screaming in terror every night since Bilbo left." He half shouted.

Melian stood there in shock. She knew he didn't yell at her out of anger. He was worried and she had driven him toward this with her silence. The guilt was building up within her heart. She hated keeping secrets from him. Nightmares weren't real. That's what she always believed and so had kept quiet on them since she was young. Gandalf didn't even know. They had always been the same, never getting better but never worse either until now.

Her nightmares were becoming so real that she didn't think she could endure them any longer. Something so frightening like this…she wasn't strong enough to deal with it alone. She wanted desperately to tell Frodo, if only so she could release the burden crushing her. The elleth had tried telling him more than once but her heart had silenced her.

She felt selfish.

Gazing down at him she knew that was truer than ever. He had so many problems going on at the moment with the Ring now in his possession. He didn't need hers on his mind. Nonetheless, tears started building up within her eyes. A few she couldn't hold back. Neither was far from the campsite and she could feel Sam's gaze on them. Crying in front of them both was never something she wanted to do.

"Melian…please, let me help you."

Feeling the hobbits smaller hand grasp hers Melian couldn't help but smile. "You could always see right through me, couldn't you Frodo?" She pointed out, finally facing him again with tear stained eyes.

"You're right…something has been plaguing me for some time now. However, as much as I wish to tell you what it is I cannot. At least not until I've spoke with Gandalf. I promise you though it's nothing you need to worry about." She tried sounding reassuring. Kneeling down, she was now at eye level with her dear friend. For the first time in awhile she gave a true smile.

"I am so sorry for ignoring you both since we left. I suppose I just continued getting so lost within my own selfish thoughts." She admitted. "I know that's a horrible excuse, but please forgive me."

Melian felt ashamed for the way she had treated her two dearest friends. She was supposed to be helping them, not causing more problems. Her numerous weaknesses had done nothing but hold them back. Maybe she shouldn't have come, she thought miserably.

All her doubts were immediately silence when a pair of small arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug. "It's alright. Just next time don't shut me or Sam out. We're friends after all aren't we? You can talk with us as well…" Frodo whispered.

The elleth couldn't even speak. A river of tears came down from her eyes. She grabbed hold of the hobbit before her in a tight embrace. Despite her tears there was a gentle smile present on her lips. She was truly blessed to have such amazing friends with her.

"Thank you…Frodo."

----------;X

The confrontation was behind them all now and the air between the three had become much better and far less tense as their journey continued. She hadn't been able to tell them of her nightmares, but just saying the bit she had brought her some comfort. Perhaps after speaking with Gandalf it would be easier explaining the matter to her friends. Until then she would do her best and remain strong for their sake.

Eventually they had ended up in a large crop field, which Melian was really the one who could see their way through if she stood on her tip toes. She wasn't the tallest elf in existence after all, but she was not small like that of a hobbit.

"This place is endless…" She groaned.

Frodo chuckled in amusement from beside her. "It's not so bad."

Rolling her eyes, the elleth threw a light punch against his arm. "Easy for you to say, we've been wandering around here for what seems like forever." She added, throwing her arms up in the air.

This just had Frodo laughing harder. Neither of them had realized yet they had gotten separated from Sam, not until he started calling out for them that is.

"Mr. Frodo, Melian!"

His cries were coming no more than a few feet behind them. Quickly the two rounded the corner and found a poor Sam, looking worried as ever. Sighing in relief at the sight of them, the hobbit jogged over to join them.

"I thought I'd lost you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked confused.

"Yes silly. We weren't that far up ahead." Melian added with a grin.

"Yes but…it's just something Gandalf said." Sam spoke lightly, his gaze trailing back and forth between the two.

"What did he say?"

"Don't you lose them, Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to." He replied to Frodo's question and right away it had both of them smiling.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" Frodo inquired in amusement.

Before he could answer two bodies suddenly flung out from the crops knocking all three of them onto the ground. Melian yelped as she fell back alongside Frodo, her face meeting with the dirt floor. Groaning she turned her gaze upward and met with a familiar face.

"Pippin?" Melian coughed, gazing beside her at Frodo who had Merry right on top of him.

"It's Frodo, Sam, and Melian Merry!" Pippin perked up, sounding hyper like usual.

"Get off of them!"

Sam demanded, literally ripping Pippin off of Melian and Frodo who he basically had pinned on the ground.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Melian asked. Getting up from the ground, she dusted off her tunic and leggings. She easily caught sight of the crops they had dropped on the ground. The both of them quickly dropped a few things in Sam's hands. He was looking rather furious by now.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" He shouted. The farmer's voice quickly followed after. Melian could already see the sickle rising up from the crops and it was getting closer by the second.

"Time to go." Pippin smirked, grabbing Melian's arm while Merry got hold of Frodo. They were both dragged into the crops, leaving poor Sam behind once again. Thankfully he was smart enough to drop the crops and make a run for it along with them before he got caught.

Melian couldn't help but laugh at their antics. It was just like her two mischievous friends. As they were running she continued laughing all the way with the two as they wondered aloud why the farmer was overreacting so much. It was obvious they had stolen quiet a bit from him recently. The whole matter shouldn't have been funny, but it was. That is until they reached the hill. One by one they all tried stopping before going over the edge, but Sam was the last and couldn't halt his movement in time. He knocked right into the group, sending them tumbling down the hill, landing atop one another.

"Oh…that was close." Pippin spoke up. He was clearly amused while everyone else groaned in slight pain.

"I think I've broken something…" Merry uttered, pulling out a broken carrot from behind him.

Melian was beside him, although she was stuck as Frodo and Sam had fallen onto her legs. "You're lucky that's all you broke." Melian growled.

The only response she got was Merry flashing a sheepish smile her way. Shaking her head, the elleth wriggled free when Sam and Frodo got up. Once out she lifted her hands up and freed her hair of the numerous leaves that had gotten caught within it.

"What? That was just a detour, a short cut!" Merry cut in. He was acting ever innocent.

"A short cut to what?" Sam asked, rather agitated.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin nearly shouted.

Before she knew it three hobbits had whirled past her toward the delicious treats. "You guys are utterly impossible." Melian spoke through a light giggle. Shaking her head once more she had gotten loose the rest of the leaves. They thought of nothing but their stomach and when they found something good even she knew there was no stopping them.

Pulling herself up from the ground, she stepped onto the road near Frodo. Almost instantly she realized there was something wrong with him. He was no longer relaxed or smiling. Instead, fear had taken over his face entirely.

"Frodo?" She whispered his name, taking a few cautious steps toward him. She didn't even get close before he whirled around.

"Get off the road! Quick!" He shouted.

Surprisingly the three immediately scrambled onto their feet and dashed across the road. Of course they had gathered up every bit of mushrooms they could carry. They all moved under a large tree where they could be completely hidden from sight, everyone except for her. Melian could feel it. That chilling presence had appeared again. It was the very one that haunted her dreams the night before. She didn't know what had come over her when the others had gone off to hide. It was as though she had been taken into a trance and could only continue looking on ahead as a dark figure appeared in the distance.

"It's them…" She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Melian, get off the road!" Frodo cried out in desperation. He could sense what was coming far better than she or anyone else.

Despite his pleading the dark whispers were greater and overpowered the sound of his voice within her mind. They overshadowed everything around her and for some reason she didn't fight it. She didn't want to give in but somehow a part of her wanted to know as well just what these creatures were. Taking a step forward, the elleth could barely hear the cries of her friends. She more than likely wouldn't have ever moved had it not been for a pair of hands grabbing her arm and tugging her off the road.

Melian went tumbling down right under the tree. Returning to her senses she immediately crawled off toward the side away from them. She was too big and could never fit in that small space with them. They would have been caught if she even tried.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she could feel the dark being appear before them on its horse. A terrible presence surrounded him. Still she was tempted to look nonetheless and had to force her eyes to remain shut so she wouldn't. She was afraid of what she might do if she saw that thing. She knew it was the same creature from her dream. No other being could carry such a horrible aura than that. She was also afraid they would be caught and probably would have been if Merry hadn't thrown some of the crops toward the side to distract it.

Once it was gone she breathed out a sigh of relief. Just seconds earlier it felt as though a large weight had been placed upon her chest, crushing her completely. They were calling for the Ring, but not only that it felt like they were calling for her as well. She could feel their calls and they only grew even more within her heart.

"What is happening to me…?" She whispered aloud fearfully.

It was a question no one here could answer. Sam immediately grabbed her hand and forcefully tugged her up from they ground as they all started running.

"What was that?" Merry demanded.

They had run a good distance away but not even his questions could be answered. No one, not even she knew what these beings were. The only thing they needed to do was make sure they stayed away from those beings. That proved easier said then done, especially when night had fallen over the forest. There was more than one of those creatures out here and they needed to move with caution just so they could avoid them.

"Anything?"

"Nothing…" Frodo replied after looking over the area.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone." Merry stated. All eyes had fallen on Frodo now.

"I have to leave the Shire…" Frodo whispered, keeping his gaze ahead on the Black Rider hovering on the hill a fair distance away.

"Sam, Melian, and I must get to Bree." He added, finally facing his friend.

Merry stared at him and for a moment Melian believed the two would begin questioning them even further. Instead, it was the exact opposite. As if understanding the danger Merry nodded in understanding.

"Right, Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me."

Melian felt her heart drop at the thought of two more of her friends becoming involved in this. The last thing she wanted was for anyone else to get hurt. With the way things were turning out, that was even more possible than before.

"Run!" Both Merry and Pippin cried out, breaking her free of her thoughts. Gasping, the elleth stumbled backward as one of the figures strode up on his horse. Managing to stay on her feet, she raced alongside her friends toward the dock. She stayed behind, only so that she could ensure Frodo got away before the others had begun pushing out the raft.

"Frodo, Melian, Run!" They all shouted when hearing the hoof beats coming up from behind them.

A terrible pain shot forth through her head and nearly sent her tumbling on the dock. Melian caught her footing at the last second, preventing a fall. Frodo had already gone on ahead, jumping on the raft with their friends. She followed soon behind him. They all turned and saw the Black Rider, noticing him stop immediately at the edge, as though he dared not go any further.

For a few seconds the figure lingered, watching them intently. The pain inside of her head increased as did the whispers. What frightened her more than this creature though was the fact she had nearly been caught earlier on at the road. She felt like she was going crazy and probably would have gotten her friends caught as well if they hadn't pulled her down into hiding.

"I think we're safe for now…" She murmured once the figure had taken off with its other companions.

"But for how long…?" Pippin added, not even taking his eyes from them as they rode away.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked once he caught his breath.

"The Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles." Merry replied, rowing the raft further down the river.

Any other time none of them would have minded such an adventure. However, Melian knew she wasn't the only one now thinking of just how long that ride would be. They were safe for now but she knew those things would return no matter how far they ran. Her friends had calmed somewhat after a few minutes and turned their attention elsewhere, except for her.

All Melian could do was stare at the sight where those figures had rode off. The voice within her head began dying down the further away they got. Four words had echoed within the back of her mind the whole time, the very same ones she had heard before. Tempting and encouraging her just as they had every night in her dreams.

'_Come back to me…' _


	5. Strider

**Chapter Four;**

_**::Strider::**_

They had escaped safely without injury. However the group all realized this was not the last they'd see of those terrible beings. They couldn't stop even for a second. Words could not explain just how relieved Melian and the others were when they finally arrived at the gate. Just beyond was the Prancing Pony where Gandalf was waiting for them. By now all were anxious on speaking with the old wizard and inform him of all that occurred and more.

Melian quickly pulled up her hood further over her head, shielding herself from the falling rain. She stood close beside her friends, waiting until Frodo motioned for them to follow when the area was clear.

"Come on…"

Frodo whispered and they immediately followed him toward the gate. It took a few knocks before the man behind it had opened up the smaller opening. He stared down at them all with suspicion. "What do you want?" He croaked. Melian lowered her head ever slightly. She really hoped they wouldn't be denied access into this place. Their group didn't exactly appear normal after all.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo responded.

Instantly the man slammed the door shut. Locks could be heard being unbuckled from the other side before it opened completely. The man had stepped outside, a lantern firmly clutched within his hand. He gazed at each of them, as if inspecting the group and ensuring they were not a danger.

"Hobbits, four hobbits, and a woman." He observed.

Melian lifted her face and the light shined down upon it from the lantern. With her hood up she looked nothing more than an ordinary woman and so of course the man wouldn't know of her being an elf.

"What's more, out of the Shire by your talk? Strange group you have here at that." He added, never once letting his eyes stray from them.

"We mean no harm. We just wish to tend to our business at the Prancing Pony, please." Melian spoke up.

By this point even Merry and Pippin were looking behind them. They were still fear over what might be lurking out in those lands. If they would be turned away all would be left to face those creatures alone without Gandalf's aid.

"What business brings you to Bree?" The older man asked. His suspicion seemed endless.

"We simply wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo answered. It had done just the trick.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offense."

The man quickly told them with a nod of his head. "It's just my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad and you can't be too careful." He added before opening up the gate that led into town. Melian motioned for Merry and Pippin to go on inside and once her friends had safely entered so did she.

That was one less obstacle for them all. But just how many others would they endure before seeing Gandalf? Melian truly didn't know anymore. She wondered, but didn't let her mind dwell on the idea. She kept her tiny friends in sight when they got further into Bree. There were a few people roaming the streets even in the rain and compared with them the four hobbits before her were very small indeed and could easily get knocked down. They were good in avoiding that and at last they had reached the Prancing Pony. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Just stepping into the warm Inn was truly a comfort of her, especially after being out in the cold rain for so long.

A smile appeared on her lips as she gazed upon Merry and Pippin who were smiling at the facts drinks were in here. Gandalf had apparently picked a rather good spot for them. Shaking her head she raised a hand up and pulled back the wet hood on her head while Frodo went up toward the desk.

"Ah, good evening little masters, young miss. What can I do for you?" He spoke kindly before rambling on about possessing some hobbit-sized rooms for them. She hardly paid him any mind on that subject. Resting was the last thing on her mind despite how worn out her body felt.

Melian's gaze had strayed away quite a few times as she looked around at the people roaming about inside of the Inn. If there was ever another time she'd feel out of place it'd be here with all the humans around. She had never really been among them before so it was something entirely new for her as well. Her attention could only be brought away when Frodo brought up Gandalf.

"Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo finished, looking up at the man with a hopeful gaze.

"Gandalf? Oh yeah I remember. Elderly chap with a big grey beard and pointy hat." The man reminisced before suddenly his face fell again as he looked back at them. "Not seen him for six months."

"But…that can't be. He said he'd be here." Melian broke in. Her blue eyes gazing at him in shock, but the man only shook his head. Everyone's hearts dropped at once.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked as they all faced one another. They were all shocked and confused. When Gandalf said he'd be somewhere he normally would be, especially when a matter of importance like this arose. What could have happened?

Frodo was at a loss for words, but she already knew what he wanted. "We'll stay and wait for him." Melian decided, placing her hand upon Frodo's shoulder. In a silent response he gazed up at her. She could see the concern hovering in his eyes and they both silently agreed on what they could not bear saying.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

----------;X

The passed dreadfully slow. All the while Melian and her hobbit friends had gotten a table with drinks that could hopefully ease their minds. It barely worked, at least for her. She couldn't get the idea that something happened to the wizard out of her head. He was powerful, more so than those foolish creatures so they couldn't have harmed him, right? A shiver traveled down her spine and she brought her drink in closer toward her. Ever since she heard Gandalf wasn't here her body had gone cold. Not even the heat from within this place could warm her up.

Frodo was beside her, quietly sipping from his drink. Not even he could cheer up now. She didn't blame him. She was afraid and had a horrible feeling hovering in her heart. She tried not showing her concern, if only for the sake of her friends. Frodo was trying to calm and she could do the same.

"Sam…he'll be here, he'll come." Frodo's voice made her look up from the floor. On the other side of them Sam was fidgeting in his seat. He hadn't calmed since the moment they got here.

Melian smiled slightly, almost believing that Sam was more worried and afraid than all of them put together at the moment. "Frodo's right. If Gandalf said he'd be here than he shall be. Knowing our dear wizard he probably just got held up. Perhaps he found information on what we do next."

She tried sounding reassuring, but most likely had failed miserably. Either way Sam gave a tiny nod toward the both them before gazing back down at his drink in thought. She understood his frustration, she as well was tense on waiting for Gandalf and each moment that passed was like torture for them all.

Merry returned to the table and all of them gazed upon their friend as he brought a whole pint back. She could swear for a moment that Pippin's eyes might just possibly have a shot out of his head as he stared at the drink.

"What's that?"

"This, my friend, is a pint!" Merry revealed, taking an eager sip of his drink.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" Pippin shot up from his seat beside her, bringing forth a quiet laugh from the elleth.

"You got a whole half already!" Sam protested.

"I wouldn't bother Sam. There is no stopping him when the pint calls for his attention." She whispered between her quiet laughter. She at least got a tiny smile from him.

Soon enough her laughter had died and she took a sip of her drink while they waited quietly. Well at least they were quiet anyway. The rest of the inn was full of loud people, talking and laughing without a care in the world. If the situation hadn't been so grim right now she probably would have found coming here rather interesting. However right now all she wanted to do was find Gandalf and go home. Either thought made her feel like such a coward. How she could possibly think of running away? She was letting her fear overcome her.

The elleth sighed and pressed her fingers against her temples, rubbing them softly. She was getting a headache from all this and things only seemed like they could get worse when Sam spoke up once more.

"You know that fellow's done nothing but stare at us since we've arrived." He spoke quietly so only they could hear him.

Without thinking Melian had turned her gaze off where Sam had been referring to. Far off in the corner, past all the people standing around, she could see a man sitting in a chair smoking. He was completely covered in a cloak so that she could not see his face. It was indeed obvious though he was staring at them, or more importantly Frodo.

"I don't think it's a problem Sam. I mean…we're not exactly the most common group here." Melian pointed out. It was just the truth after all. Four hobbits and an elf together probably looked like the strangest sight for a mortal ever. Of course people would stare, and many already had.

Sam shook his head in response. He wasn't convinced and truth be told she wasn't either. She had only given the most reasonable explanation but surely they weren't so strange that a man would continue staring a hole through them.

"Excuse me. That man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo inquired to the same man they had spoken with earlier about Gandalf when he passed by.

It shocked her slightly that her friend would just stop and ask about another so boldly, but she wasn't complaining. She wanted to know who that man was and why on earth he was staring at them like this. The last thing they needed now was even more enemies hunting them down. Those frightening creatures were more than enough.

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous fold you know, wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard but around here he's known as Strider." The keeper revealed before going on his way. Melian could swear he appeared nervous when speaking of the ranger. Were they really that bad?

"Great…that's all we need is someone else after us." Melian groaned.

She brought her drink up to her lips, taking yet another sip while her friends nodded in agreement. She couldn't even think about whether or not that Strider character would pose a threat. The pain in her head only got worse the more she thought of it. Whispers appeared out of nowhere, increasing the pain further. _'Not again…' _She quietly whimpered. Her forehead rested down in the palm of her hand. She tried applying pressure against her head, doing anything she possibly could in order to relieve some of the pain, but nothing worked. None of them even noticed Frodo's strange appearance at the same time. It was as though he himself had fallen into a daze.

What did catch their attention was Pippin's voice ringing high through the crowd. Like a fool he had given out the name Baggins when someone asked. This was exactly what Gandalf had said they shouldn't do! It wasn't safe for them with those things roaming around.

"Pippin, what are you doing?" Melian spoke aloud, but did not yell.

Frodo had already jumped up from the table and ran toward the other hobbit who was continuing to run his mouth. This was really bad and both she and Sam exchanged glances before looking back through the crowd of people. Instantly a sharp pain shot into her head. Her heart tightened to the point where she could hardly catch her breath. She shut her eyes tightly and lowered her head, forgetting all that went on around her. An uncontrollable yelp escaped past her lips. Merry shot by her side instantly. Letting go of his drink he grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Melian, what's wrong?"

"It's so loud…it won't stop…" Melian whimpered.

Her hands were pressed tightly against her ears as the voice grew even louder. Then suddenly the worst pain she ever experienced exploded in her head. Crying out, she dropped onto her knees beside the table. Her cries were drowned out by the shocked gasps echoing throughout the Inn. Her eyes shot open and were riddled with fear. The image that flashed before her eyes had come so quickly, but she knew what she had seen. It was the very same one that had come in her dream with those creatures.

"They're coming…" She whispered.

No one heard her above the screams. Merry had turned his attention away only for a brief second. When he found his voice at least he cried out that Frodo had just disappeared. The elleth suddenly felt like her head would rip out of her very chest.

"W-what?"

Stuttering, the elleth forced herself up from the floor despite the immense pain in her head. The three remaining hobbits glanced at one another in disbelief before jumping up from their seats. So many people were around and they had no choice but to search the entire place for him. Merry explained that Frodo had literally disappeared into thin air. It had occurred when the Ring accidentally fallen onto his finger.

That couldn't be! Her thoughts began racing in fear. She could recall Gandalf's warning that he should never put the Ring on or else Sauron's minions would come for it. The Ring would call for them. If he had truly placed it on that meant those creatures now knew where they hid.

"Look, over there!" Sam pointed through the crowd. All heads turned just in time for them to see that cloaked man from earlier dragging Frodo roughly up the stairs.

"Hurry and grab what you can. We must help him!" Melian whispered.

They all nodded and each picked whatever they could get their hands on. She didn't know who that ranger was but she wasn't going to let him hurt Frodo. None of them would ever allow that. While moving up the stairs the group all obtained the same thoughts, that this ranger might possibly have been another hunter who sought the Ring. It wasn't a sure thing, but it was the most obvious. What else could they think after what they had been through?

Not another word was uttered between them as they approached the room Frodo had been taken into. Melian could hear voices coming from one of the doors and knew this was the right place. Without a second thought the three hobbits and Melian burst in through the door. Merry with a candlestick, Pippin with a bar stool, Melian with a broom, and good old Sam out in front with his two fists raised high up.

"Let him go or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam yelled. Melian stood beside him, glaring at the ranger who honestly appeared rather annoyed at first by their presence. Apparently he was expecting someone else.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit. But that shall not save you." Strider spoke, returning his sword back into its sheath at his side. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." Strider added, turning away from them all and focusing on their friend. It was just as she had feared. Those creatures were really coming.

----------;X

No words had been exchanged among the group and Strider after that. He wasted no time in leading the five of them off next door where they could gain some rest. Those creatures had sensed the Ring in this place and would surely be arriving at the Inn any time now. It was where they would attack most likely, but that didn't mean her or the rest of them felt comfortable about staying right next door where they would be. Once more they found themselves waiting but eventually Sam, Merry, and Pippin all fell asleep on the bed inside of the room. Only Strider, Melian, and Frodo were the only ones who remained awake.

Frodo sat quietly on the bed, his head turned slightly downward. Strider was seated in a chair in front of the window. Melian was in the other right across from him on the other side. The day had been long and her body was so exhausted that she felt like collapsing right then and there. She fought against it. She just couldn't find the heart to sleep right now, not when those beings were coming here. That image flashed through her mind back in the Inn of them. No matter what she did she couldn't seem to ignore the growing fear inside of her. Never before had she seen things like that outside the realm of her dreams, even if it had been just a quick flash. It was as though the more time she spent around that Ring the worse it became.

"You should try and rest while you can. You'll need your strength." Strider uttered quietly, finally breaking the long silence.

Melian could feel his eyes upon her and it was unnerving. Why couldn't he just continue staring out the window? His gaze was agitating on the weary elleth. She hadn't planned on answering him, but if it got him to quit staring then she would just give in. Staring was the one thing she couldn't stand. It reminded her of when she had been stared at as a child, as though she were some strange or frightening creature.

"I'll be fine. I have no need for a lot of sleep like they do." Melian replied, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. Her blue eyes soon met with his and he didn't seem like he'd be looking away like she'd hoped.

"You look slightly pale and fatigued. I don't believe you've had much sleep in some time." Strider observed.

Melian rolled her eyes at him in response. He actually cracked a tiny smile at this. She knew it was childish and she didn't care. He annoyed her with his silence earlier on just who he was and now he was annoying her further with his staring. His smile lasted only seconds before it disappeared. It annoyed her slightly that he would point things out like when it was none of his concern. Perhaps he was thinking she would hold them up if she was lost in strength.

"I do not find much comfort in sleep these days Ranger. I can assure you though it's not a problem you need concern yourself with." Melian informed him while moving her gaze back out the window.

"I suppose not. I wouldn't think Gandalf would let the elf that grew up among the hobbits go on such a dangerous journey if she were not able to carry herself."

Strider finally moved his own gaze back out the window. Her agitation instantly faded and her eyes shot back on him with her mouth slightly ajar. He knew who she was then? But how could that be? Unless Gandalf had actually met this man before and told him of her. How else would he know of them waiting for him before anyway? Even if he did know the wizard it still surprised her greatly he would know of her. From what she believed Gandalf had never told anyone about her or where she came from, except for one person. Apparently he had informed some other elf in Rivendell about what happened with her and her mother. But that had been all.

"How do you know of this? Did Gandalf tell you?" Melian almost demanded. Strider actually cracked yet another smile and shook his head.

"It's not important. Although I do wonder why it is you're here. Why you have left that safe haven." Strider talked like he was by himself rather than with her. This brought back her frustration in full force, but she contained it as best she could.

"I know it's unheard of for human females to go on such a journey and the same could be said for elves. But I am here for my friend and will remain by his side no matter where he goes. I will not abandon any of them."

Melian kept her voice calm, not wanting to disturb her three friends who slept quietly nearby. Unbeknownst to her though, Strider hadn't meant anything like what she believed. Keeping his faint smile his gaze remained locked out the window. From their position he could see right into the Inn where they had just came from. A few minutes passed until he spoke again and this time it was only in a whisper that even she barely heard.

"You truly don't know…"

"Know what?" Melian asked, suddenly confused. If Gandalf had told him something of her she had a right knowing. She had waited long enough. When it didn't seem like he'd speak again she decided on pushing him. Polite had been tossed aside.

"Know what?" She repeated in a more demanding tone.

"It is not my place to tell you anything. You will know when you meet with Gandalf next." Strider replied calmly and effectively ended the conversation between the two.

Melian glared at the Ranger in front of her before settling back into her seat. So many emotions raged inside of her like a terrible storm. She could barely take it. She felt like snapping at him but she was so exhausted at the moment she didn't even have the strength to do that. It probably wouldn't accomplish much anyway. This annoying man didn't appear to be the type who was swayed easily by anger.

All this time Frodo had remained quietly on the bed, more awake than ever. He had heard some things the two had spoken but for the most part he was stuck within his own thoughts. It made her nervous knowing he was awake and could hear the two of them. She had told Frodo that there was something wrong before but not exactly what it was. She truly hoped she hadn't placed any more worry on him. She should have been stronger than this instead of placing more burdens on her dear friends or anyone else for that matter. With her guilt though there also laid a great deal of frustration and anger, most of which was directed at Gandalf.

For so many years he had reassured her he'd tell her anything and yet he had been keeping secrets. He never revealed anything even though he knew it'd be important. One of the few she trusted so much in this world had lied to her. It both hurt and made her furious at the same time that he would do such a thing. She would never understand his reasons for doing it, not until she heard his side. Sadly though, she wondered if she'd ever get that chance.

Loud screeching had suddenly come from next door, making them all jump up in surprise, except for Strider of course. Her three hobbit friends were awoke from their light sleep easily enough and looked completely frightened as though they believed they had been found despite their moving.

"What are they?" Frodo asked quietly.

"They were once men, great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them the nine rings of power. So…blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one they each fell into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are called the Nazgul or Ringwraiths. They are neither living nor dead." Strider explained. He went on and told them they were drawn by the power of the one Ring and they will never stop their hunt for Frodo.

That struck more fear into them. Quickly they soon gathered up their things so they could leave as quickly as possible once the area was clear. Melian gazed at her friends once she picked up her knapsack and couldn't help but fear for them. What would those things do if they caught them? It frightened her to even think of the possibilities. With the others getting ready to leave she slowly turned and walked back toward the window. Looking out at the town she saw the Nazgul were nowhere in sight.

Every time she closed her eyes she could see them again, surrounding her just as they had in the dream. It was a haunting image and she couldn't help but feel like something horrible was going to happen soon. They were the servants of Sauron and nothing good would come from their presence. She wondered if perhaps they could be stopped in someway, yet she never asked aloud just yet. The elleth suddenly jumped once more when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw the Ranger beside her.

"Come…we must leave now."

He told her, breaking her train of thought completely.

He quickly informed the others of their leaving and wasted no time in moving them out. He surely didn't know the meaning of taking your time, but after all that happened none of them were complaining about rushing out of Bree. During their walk away from the town Melian glanced more than once at the Ranger. She didn't trust him at all but sadly none of them had much choice at the moment. She was willing to take the chance anyway, if only for the hope that she could find out just how much he knew about her.

----------;X

A few hours had gone by and the group had ended up within the forest. Frodo had at last been the one who posed the question running through all of their minds. No one had dared ask, still fearing this stranger who had seemingly taken up post as leader.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wild." Came Strider's simply reply.

From behind him Melian rolled her eyes. "Oh that's truly nice and specific." She muttered under her breath. The elleth had easily kept up with him, but always allowed a few paces between them. She had no idea where they were going after all and preferred following than walking alongside him.

The others weren't anymore convinced than she was about him and were concerned on where exactly he was leading them. For all they knew he could have been an enemy leading them right into a trap. Although he had saved them last night, that didn't mean he was a friend. There could have been numerous reasons why he did such a thing.

"How do we even know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Melian heard Merry whisper suspiciously.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

"He's foul enough."

Merry's words had Melian biting her bottom lip just so she could keep from laughing at that one. He did have a point there, but just like Frodo soon said they had no choice but to trust him. Even with her suspicions she was slowly beginning to feel that perhaps this Ranger just might have good intentions, but she wasn't dare stake her life on that yet.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked worriedly. Strider, at least spoke up.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond."

Melian nearly froze in her tracks when she heard where they were headed. They would be going to Rivendell? That was a place she remembered well. It was her old home and Gandalf had told her much about it when she was younger. It was where she and her mother lived before they had left. Just thinking of going back there made her very uncomfortable. She had been so dazed and lost in her thoughts that she almost ended up running into a tree branch. At the last second Strider had grabbed her arm and pulled her off toward the side.

"Not so bright are you?" He questioned, receiving a glare in return.

"I was just surprised that's all. I just…haven't been there for awhile." Melian grumbled, pulling her arm out of his hold. She looked away from him and continued moving at her own pace alongside him. They were a little ways ahead of the hobbits but not so much where they couldn't follow without trouble.

"Yes. You'll be seeing your home again after all these years. I'm sure that alone could make one oblivious to their surroundings."

Strider sounded more amused while spoke, like he was making fun of her. Melian suddenly had the greatest urge to just smack him over the head. He was rather lucky she had chosen against doing so, opting instead just to stick her tongue out at him.

It would take awhile before they reached Rivendell. She wasn't complaining. There were still many issues of her own she had about returning and she could wait before arriving there. She didn't voice her fears aloud, knowing it would most likely sound strange of her to say she felt uncomfortable returning to her old home. She remembered it wasn't a horrible place. Honestly, it was quite beautiful and very peaceful. Perhaps it was her mother leaving that made her so hesitant on going back. She had her reasons for leaving so why should Melian have any right to go back?

Like when they first started on their journey she was quiet for the most part. Surprisingly everyone else was as well. Yet another day had come and they continued on their path to Rivendell. Melian tightened her cloak around her clothing as a chilly breeze passed by. Walking beside Strider, the two heard noises from behind them. Glancing back she noticed they had wanted to stop.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin protested.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pip retorted with a smile. He must have believed he had achieved some victory. Sadly though, he lost as Strider began walking again.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry told him with a slap on the shoulder. They began picking up their things and moving along.

Melian smiled as she listened to poor Pippin rattle on about Strider having to know about all their scheduled meals, but like Merry said none of them should count on it. She really felt bad for them. None were used to traveling conditions like this. Then again, neither was she.

Just as she started walking, something flew past her, just barely missing her head. It landed down near the two hobbits. Looking back she noticed Merry had caught the apple, handing it over for Pippin. Another came flying down and this one hit him square on the forehead, sending him stumbling back. This time she couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Quickly she turned, following after the Ranger.

"That was very nice of you to give them something." She commented. The elleth was smiling until she noticed him hand over an apple for her as well.

"You ate nothing at breakfast. At least eat this." Strider told her before quickening his pace and moving further ahead once she accepted the fruit.

"Thank you…" Melian whispered, grateful for his kind act. She took a small bite from the apple afterward, feeling better with each piece that reached her stomach.

As the days passed on they all seemed like they were getting along better. Each had slowly begun trusting this Ranger a little more as time moved on. Some of the places they ventured into however were less than appealing. In one place they were all getting bitten by bugs. Melian swatted away the flies, desperately trying to escape.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry asked in frustration as he slapped his face when he got bit once more.

"I think they might just fancy elves." Melian groaned, slapping yet another bug on her arm that had bitten her.

Needless to say they were all more than happy when getting out of that place. That night they ended up making camp and waited while Strider had gone off and hunted dinner for them. He really did help them out greatly. All of them admitted that at one point or another. She could no longer deny that he meant no harm either. There was no evil emitting from him. Perhaps Gandalf was friends with this man after all and they could trust him.

Melian never got a chance to ask the Ranger what he knew of her and probably she never would. She felt like it was better keeping quiet on it even if she was extremely curious. After all besides the hobbits Gandalf was the only one who ever knew of her, but now it appeared he may have told someone else. So many things were happening and usually the one she could speak with about her fears was Gandalf. But now for the first time in her life she was without him completely. It made her feel more alone than ever before.

"Gandalf…where are you?" She whispered softly. The elleth curled up in her sleeping place while Strider kept watch, singing a rather strange yet soothing song that even lulled her into a much needed sleep.


	6. Rivendell

**Chapter Five;**

_**::Rivendell::**_

The great watchtower of Amon Sul eventually became their next resting spot. Melian sighed in relief once the watchtower had come into view. They had been traveling for most of the day until Strider announced they would remain here for tonight. Everyone, including the elleth dropped onto the ground. None made any attempts on hiding their fatigue. It had been a long day, just like all the others had been. The hobbits and Melian were relieved when they had gotten off their feet. Ever since Strider had started leading their group there had been no more taking numerous breaks or even resting very much. He was determined on getting to Rivendell quickly.

It was difficult growing accustomed to this routine, but Melian endured it while watching her poor friends do the very same. Complaints were brought up often, yet none were directed at Strider. They dared not test just how far his patience may go. For the most part Pippin was the one who made the most complaints but she never found it annoying. Some of what he said made her smile as it was rather silly.

Sighing quietly the elleth directed her gaze upon the darkening sky above. Nightfall had become somewhat of a nervous time for them. She knew those creatures hunted best in the dark. They hadn't seen them for days but she knew they were out there somewhere, never giving up on their pursuit of the Ring.

"These are for you. Keep them close." Strider informed them all.

Looking over she noticed him un-wrapping a cloth to reveal a set of small swords. There was one for each of them. He tossed them over toward the hobbits before doing the same with her. She caught it easy enough, despite the unfamiliar weight. By now she was not the only one gazing at Strider as though he had lost his mind.

"I'm going to have a look around."

"Wait a minute! What am I supposed to do with this?" Melian jumped onto her feet. She knew it was a stupid question but she didn't care. Just like her friends she had absolutely no idea on how to fight, let alone use a sword.

"Stay here and kill whatever danger comes." The ranger replied simply before going on his way.

Okay, now she truly wanted to strike him down and not just with her hand this time. She had a heavy weapon in her grasp right now and it could probably knock him out for a while if she moved correctly. It was a nice thought but would never happen, much to her displeasure. She groaned, knowing she'd make a fool of herself.

"Great. He expects us to kill any danger that comes when none of us even wielded a weapon before!" She murmured, slapping her forehead in annoyance.

"Hey, it might not be so bad. It looks rather easy!" Pippin smiled, remaining hopeful as ever.

The others, including Melian looked at him as though he had just gone crazy. He quieted down after that, at least for the next few minutes. Staying quiet was rather hard for the hobbit to do. The elleth could only pray that nothing discovered them out here with the noise. She couldn't fight at all. One didn't exactly learn such things when growing up in Hobbiton. She was nervous over the idea, but had assumed long ago the time would come when they'd need to defend themselves. They couldn't always count on Strider or anyone else coming by and saving them.

Melian looked from her friends and back down at the sheathed blade resting in her hands. Gently she glided her fingers down along the hilt, picturing in her mind just how she had seen Strider wield his before. It would surely be a challenge with their inexperience. She'd work hard nonetheless so she could protect her friends when Strider wasn't around in times like this. She only wished they had more time to learn how these weapons should be used.

In their current position they were just a bunch of sitting ducks.

----------;X

Hours had passed and Strider had not yet returned. Melian was becoming concerned. Just how long did it take one to survey an area? Frodo had fallen asleep long ago while the rest of them stayed awake, with growling stomachs at that. Not even she could deny she wasn't hungry this time. Her stomach was raging a war of its own right now. From beside her she could hear Pippin groaning like he was in terrible agony. He was playing it up all he could just for the chance of convincing Sam to make them supper.

It worked. What could it hurt after all?

"I'll make up a few things. I'm sure Mr. Frodo will need some food as well when he awakens." Sam spoke up quietly. Hopeful eyes darted toward him when he began taking out the pans from his bag, along with the food he intended on cooking.

"Yes! He shall be most appreciative, so make a lot!" Pippin and Merry cried out in unison.

"I don't believe it's just Frodo's stomach they are concerned about." Melian pointed out through a gentle laugh.

Her comment earned her a tackle from both her hobbit friends. They were all laughing at this point. It was a surprise Frodo hadn't woken up in that very moment. If only he had, then perhaps things wouldn't have gone so horribly wrong.

"My tomato's burst…" Merry whispered in annoyance.

"Can I have some bacon?" Pippin requested.

"Want a tomato Sam?"

"If he doesn't want it I'll take it." Melian whispered with a smile.

Sam had made a great amount of food. All had set on a plate for each of them. Not a second was spared and the food was eaten up in a matter of minutes. Not even she had noticed when Frodo woke up, until he began yelling at them.

"What are you doing?" He cried out.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and nice crispy bacon." Merry smiled, clearly still overjoyed about the meal.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam added, picking up the plate they had set aside for their friend.

"Yes, you really should eat now while you can." Melian pointed out, but was cut short when her friend nearly jumped toward them.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" He repeated, his feet desperately stomping on the fire they had just made.

"Oh that's nice, ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin sighed in disappointment.

Watching her friend's reaction had Melian growing worried. He was so afraid and didn't stop moving even when the fire had dimmed out. Standing up from her spot, she pulled him away from the fire despite his protests.

"Frodo, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

They were all wondering just that but Frodo was not the one who answered. A loud, familiar screech echoed from the distance. Fear settled over the group like a dark storm cloud. Melian felt her friend struggle out of her grip. She let him go as her body grew numb. Following him, they all peaked over the edge. In clear sight were the Nazgul hovering within the mist and heading straight for them.

"Go!" Frodo shouted, retrieving his sword from the ground.

The others took a few steps backward, still frozen in terror. Snapping out of her own fear, Melian gently pushed them along. "Run! We must get out of here!" She urged them forward and in seconds had them all running up the nearby stone steps.

Drawing out her sword, Melian waited on the stairs before following after them. She felt like striking herself with the blade in her hands. How could she be so naïve? None of them even considered the idea they'd be caught if the Nazgul saw the flames. Were they so foolish they believed the fire wouldn't draw attention. It never occurred in her mind or the others and now they were paying for their carelessness.

They all ran with great haste until reaching the very top of the tower. Safety was not gained for them even here. From the darkness the Nazgul appeared before them. Five stalked closer, their swords raised upward. With step they took back the Nazgul took one step forward. There was nowhere they could run or even hide.

Melian stood beside Frodo in the back of the group. Her body was trembling greatly and it was a miracle she could even hold onto the sword in her hand. She remembered this. Their positions were just like that in her dream. The only difference was that she wasn't alone this time. Frodo and the others were here with her. Where on earth was Strider when they needed him?

"Back you devils!"

She watched in horror as Sam lunged forward at the Nazgul, slamming his blade onto theirs. It did nothing and he was immediately thrown off to the side. Merry and Pippin were next. Both stood close beside one another in front of Frodo, but not even they could hold their ground. The Nazgul shoved them off in opposite directions.

Summoning up whatever courage resided within her, Melian moved from her position behind her friend and just like Sam, attacked. "You stay away from him!" She shouted and with all her strength brought the blade down onto the Nazgul.

For a moment she believed she had done some damage, but the Nazgul she stroke brushed off her blade from its shoulder like it was merely a leaf. She swallowed hard, the sword dropping from her hands. Her eyes gazed at the faceless creature before her. It remained unmoving, watching her from under the darkened hood. She could see no face but felt a pair of burning eyes searing right through her.

Frodo could be heard from the side, stumbling backward. Before she could look back at him a rough force sent her onto the ground. The creature had finally moved, pushing her away with such force she slammed onto the stone floor. Her head smacked onto the ground, causing her to release a loud yelp of pain.

The world had suddenly begun spinning around her. She lay no more than a few feet away from Frodo and yet she couldn't move at all to aid him. A sharp pain resonated from within her head and warm liquid had spilled out onto her cold skin. Her body and head started feeling light. Opening her eyes Melian found she could no longer see straight. She gasped as the world before her had spun. It was truly a wonder she was still conscious after such a blow. That had most likely been the intention of the creature. She knew it must have desired to get them out of the way so they could approach Frodo with ease.

"Melian, help him!"

Sam's frantic cries echoed from nearby. She could barely understand them at first. All she could hear were jumbled voices that wouldn't piece together in her mind. It only became worse as the dark voice appeared, drowning all others out.

A defenseless Frodo dropped beside her, his sword having been abandoned. While one of the Nazgul approached him, presumably the leader, another had stalked toward her. Its sword was drawn, ready for attack. Despite the pain coursing through her, Melian forced her body up into a sitting position. Her vision had slowly ceased with the spinning and she could see somewhat clearly. Hesitantly gazing up at the creature she believed for sure he would strike and end her life. Much to her surprise, the exact opposite happened.

The whispers had grown louder and the Nazgul lowered his weapon down toward his side. With its free hand it reached out for her, as though offering support in helping her up even though it obviously wasn't the case. She stared at the hooded creature in confusion, no longer finding the strength to look away. The dark voice taunted and encouraged her in that dark language, beckoning for her to take the hand and go with them. Without ever realizing her actions, Melian had begun lifting up her right hand, reaching out for the one offered to her by the Nazgul.

"Melian!"

Another voice screamed her name. Quickly following was a cry of pain. It was Frodo, screaming out in utter pain and terror. Nothing else could snap her free of the strange control, except for this one incident. Ripping her eyes from the Nazgul in front of her, she turned only to see Frodo appear into thin air on the ground, writing in agony. He had been stabbed.

"Frodo!"

The elleth cried out with Strider appearing less than a second after. He began fighting against the Wraiths. Each of them focused upon the new threat, including the one who had reached for her. With him gone, Melian crawled away toward Frodo's side. Her heart felt as though it had stopped beating entirely when she saw him laying on the ground.

"Oh Frodo…" She whispered. Her voice was stricken with pain while gazing at the wound on his chest.

What had she done? She was just a few feet away. She could have helped him!

Strider battled hard against the Wraiths and eventually drove them away from the tower. Sam along with the others rushed over where Frodo lay. Melian already knew something was wrong even before they arrived. Frodo was in more pain than any of them would have imagined.

"Strider!"

The Ranger came rushing over when hearing Sam's desperate calls. "Help him Strider…" Sam begged once more upon his arrival.

Strider picked up the blade that had been abandoned at Frodo's side. Melian could see the grim look appearing on his face. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade." He revealed. The blade deteriorated within his grasp, causing him to release it.

With quick movements Strider leaned over and scooped up Frodo from the ground and out of her reach. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He informed them, tossing Frodo over his shoulder.

The feeling of her dear friend slipping out of her reach was utterly horrible. It had become real now. All this time she had been praying it was just another nightmare. Her friends quickly got up from the ground and followed the Ranger, except for Sam. She could feel his eyes upon her as he stared in both hurt and confusion.

"What happened to you?"

Melian flinched. She was so afraid right now she couldn't even face Sam let alone speak. He did not wait long for her answer. Shaking his head, the hobbit stood up and jogged ahead to catch up with the others. Once she found her strength she did the same. The damn had broken and tears spilled forth out from her blue eyes. She could no longer hold them in. All that kept running through her mind was what she had done. If she hadn't been so careless and caught up with the temptation of that voice she could have saved him.

She failed them all in the end, especially Frodo. The dark whispers had nearly lured her completely into the hands of the enemy. Just a few more seconds and she'd have taken the hand of that Wraith. The worst of it all was that she didn't remember fighting or resisting against it. Even more guilt flooded her heart now. She quickened her peace, trying to keep up with Strider through tear filled eyes.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam shouted.

Already he sounded like he had given up hope. In truth, so had she. There was no way he'd survive that amount of time. It didn't mater how fast they ran. _'I bet of you Frodo…please don't die!'_ She pleaded silently. A few quiet sobs fell from her lips. She could barely see where she was going with the tears clouding her vision.

This was all her fault.

----------;X

It felt like hours before the group finally stopped running. Such little time had passed and already Frodo appeared to be getting worse. Melian felt helpless as there was nothing she or the others could do for him. All that could be done was sit by, and watch their friend suffer in great pain. It took all she had to hold back from crying again.

"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam spoke of the status around them in an attempt to comfort Frodo. It did nothing and upon feeling his face Sam announced was he growing cold.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, looking at Strider with worried eyes.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." Strider replied quietly.

A gust of wind suddenly flew past the ground, striking fear into their hearts all the more. "They're close…" Merry commented, his eyes racing over the trees.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider abruptly questioned.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Aye, it's a weed." Sam confirmed.

"It may help slow the poisoning, hurry!"

Strider motioned for the hobbit to follow him into the forest, leaving the rest of them behind to stand on guard. Melian exchanged glances with her two friends before both turned away, taking specific places in the clearing so they could keep watch just like Strider instructed.

When Sam left, she took his place by Frodo, sitting close beside him. It was unbearable for her to watch him suffer like this. She couldn't imagine the pain he was going through and then knowing he was turning into a Wraith. He wouldn't even find peace in death this way. Shutting her eyes tightly, Melian tried her hardest to keep those thoughts at bay. It wouldn't happen. Frodo was stronger than that and he wouldn't fall into darkness. They needed him here.

She was such a fool. When she had decided on going with him she intended on helping her dear friend and watching out for him. She had promised not only Bilbo, but Gandalf as well. So what does she end up doing? She ultimately aided in her best friend's demise.

The tears were building up once more. She should have never come is what she concluded. Slowly her blue eyes gazed down at Frodo's pain stricken face. The elleth brought her hand up, soothingly moving her digits through his dark curled locks. She was trying to comfort him in the only way she could right now.

"I'm so sorry Frodo…I'm sorry…" Melian chocked out in a whisper.

No words could ever describe just how sorry she was. Lowering her head, she could feel the dried bits of blood that still remained on the side of her face. She had received a minor wound when hitting her head on the ground, but hadn't bothered tending to it yet. Frodo was the one who needed help, and she was the last who deserved it.

"Please hold on…don't leave me here alone." She begged once more quietly. A few tears escaped from her iron grasp, some of which landed upon his face.

Frodo in return stared up at her, groaning slightly in pain. He couldn't speak at all by now and it only made her fear that he was fading with each passing second. All the times he had been there for her in the past and she couldn't even be there for him now. She couldn't take it.

Her morbid thoughts were broken when three figures stepped forth out of the woods. Lifting her head up, she came face to face with another elleth. Everyone's attention had been captured as they stared in amazement at the newcomer. Melian moved backward when the elleth rushed over. She spoke quietly in a form of Elvish that she could not understand.

"Who is she?" Merry whispered.

Melian could only stare at the elleth before her in confusion. Her face looked so familiar, but she could not place it. "You're…" She whispered, causing Arwen to glance up at her. Their gazes locked for only a brief moment. One set of eyes was filled with confusion while the other held complete recognition.

The elleth did not linger for long. Turning her attention back on Frodo she gently called out his name. She received no response and in turn became worried. "He's fading. He's not going to last." She informed them all while Strider applied the plant onto his wound.

"We must get him to my father." Arwen added. Strider nodded in agreement. Just like that Frodo was ripped from her once more.

Melian stood up beside her friends, watching the two as they conversed. She could hear the woman speaking of the Wraiths chasing them and the whereabouts of the four others being unknown. Once they started speaking in Elvish she had become lost.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked in confusion.

As if on cue they all looked at Melian who could only shake her head in response. She was an elf yes, but couldn't understand what they said. From living with the hobbits her knowledge of her own language had become somewhat dim. A few words could be recognized but it was hardly enough that could help her in translating a conversation. She watched as the two parted ways and the elleth took off into the forest, leaving them all behind.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted.

"He's right…they could be killed." Melian added softly.

"We have no choice. He will not make it otherwise." Strider replied.

She watched as the ranger stared off into the forest a few moments long before he faced them once more. The look on his face surprised her greatly. In his eyes she saw no blame as he gazed upon her. There was only pity that lingered within along with countless other emotions that she could not decipher. All this time, she had made no effort hiding her guilt ridden eyes. Even if no one placed blame upon her, she still blamed herself.

It was the truth and nothing could make that better.

----------;X

The group had rested in the clearly until sunrise. Once everyone had regained their energy they quickly set out on the path the other elleth had taken. Melian knew she wasn't the only one concerned about their safety. All of them were hoping she had made it past the Wraiths. None of them would know the truth until they reached Rivendell. Breaks were not frequent but still occurred as they had no choice during certain points.

During one, Strider had walked off elsewhere, keeping watch while Sam had begun preparing dinner for them all. Pippin and Merry were off arguing about some random topic. She could have sworn it was started over who ate the last apple in their bag.

Sitting across from Sam, Melian shifted quietly in her seat on the grass. Things had been this way between her and Sam ever since that night. She felt like he blamed her for what happened. It was only natural. She couldn't harbor any anger toward him for it. Still…she hated the silence. She never felt so uncomfortable around him before. Unbeknownst to her she was not the only one harboring similar feelings.

Sam also found the silence between the two unnerving. He had seemingly taken the liberty of ending it while cooking the food. "If Strider trusts that woman, I suppose we should as well. I'm sure they made it in time and Frodo is safe." He reassured her.

Melian's head shot up, her blue eyes filling with shock. This was the last thing she expected. If Sam ever talked with her again she had assumed it would be to yell at her for what she had done. Instead, he was reassuring her like the good friend he always had been. Noticing her shocked face, Sam's smile only widened.

"Forgive me, Melian. I did not mean to treat you so terribly these last few days. Frodo's injuries had me so concerned..." He trailed off, his eyes gaze softening at the mention of his friend. "But…I know you'd rather die than let him be harmed. You would have stopped it if you could. It wasn't your fault."

A great had seemingly been lifted off her mind after hearing his words. Sam didn't forgive her, because there was nothing to be forgiven. Perhaps he never blamed her as much as she once believed. They had all known one another for many years and could not let such an event destroy the bond they had all formed.

Smiling, the elleth lowered her head once more. Tears leaked from her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. She suddenly felt like a child from crying so much lately. This time however, it was out of happiness. Her best friend didn't hate her.

"Thank you Sam…"

----------;X

Things had brightened somewhat during the rest of their journey. Besides worrying, they were all fairing rather well and avoiding attacks. Melian had prayed the elleth and Frodo received the same blessing. She didn't dare think on what could happen otherwise. No fear could stop them now and if anything made them more determined in getting there sooner rather than later. She wanted to see Frodo again and know for sure that he was safe in Rivendell. Surely the elves could save him once he arrived. Strider had told them so and he seemed the most knowledgeable of the group. Now more than ever she was thankful for his presence among them.

During much of the journey Melian felt her body simply wanting to give up. She was so exhausted but fought hard against it and didn't stop. She knew she wasn't the only one feeling that way. The others were drained as well but pushed forward, if only for the sake of their fallen comrade. It paid off in the end. When they arrived halfway a group of elves had arrived before them, bringing extra horses for the rest of their journey. They all knew what that meant.

"She made it!" Sam cried out happily.

"I'm so glad…" Melian whispered, releasing a great sigh of relief.

Pippin and Merry had actually danced in celebration before Strider had scolded them. The other elves looked utterly confused by their actions but remained silent nonetheless. Much to her displeasure they had stared at her quite a bit. Thankfully it wasn't long until they reached Rivendell and heard the wonderful news. Frodo had been saved. With Lord Elrond's help he had pulled through.

None of them, not even Melian stopped and admired the beautiful place around them. They were all focused on their friend and nothing else mattered in the least. Instantly when their feet touched the ground they had rushed into the room where Frodo was resting. Inside they found him sleeping peacefully. Sam, Merry, and Pippin quietly rushed over and gazed down upon their friend, seeing with their own eyes just how safe he truly was now.

Relief washed over her in a tidal wave, yet it was complete dispersed when she saw the other figure sitting in the chair at the bedside. He sat quietly within the chair, staring over at her with his intense eyes. Seeing him there made her want to collapse onto the floor. After being separated from him for so many weeks she could hardly believe he was really here. He was safe. All her worries had been for nothing. She was happy, although she still could not understand why he didn't meet them at Bree like he promised. She intended on asking later, but now was not the right time. Honestly she began feeling reluctant on speaking with him after what happened with Frodo. Sam had forgiven but what of Gandalf if he discovered the truth?

Her blues connected with the wizard once more and were shocked to find he was now smiling at her. She quickly returned it before excusing herself from the room. She had seen with her own eyes that Frodo was safe. Now, she believed it was best she left. Right now she wanted nothing more than to be with her friend and speak with Gandalf about the things plaguing her. But she no longer felt like she had a right to do so.

The intense guilt over what happened still weighed heavily on her shoulders. She almost felt ashamed just thinking about facing Gandalf. Her promise to Gandalf and Bilbo had been broken. She didn't protect Frodo like she said. What would he think of her now after what she had done? She may as well have just stabbed Frodo herself because of her careless actions.

The elleth sighed heavily. Her hands gently rubbed against her eyes, keeping any tears from falling. She quickly made her way from the room. In an attempt clear her mind she focused on the beautiful area surrounding her. From all the chaos she hadn't even taken a look around at the place that was once her home. Her being nervous over returning here hardly felt like an issue anymore. This place was just as calm and beautiful as she remembered.

"Melian?"

A voice broke her out from her thoughts. She turned away from the balcony she had stopped at and was shocked when she found the same elleth who had saved Frodo standing before her. "It's you…" Melian whispered without thinking as she gazed upon the kind look elleth.

"I am Arwen. It's been so long Melian. You've grown up so much." Arwen smiled kindly, halting a few feet away from her.

The name sounded familiar and yet she could not recognize the woman fully by appearance. It was already clear Arwen knew of her. Could she have been a friend of her mother? A possibility it was. She should have expected this since she did live here at one point in her life.

"So…we've met before, haven't we?" Melian questioned, wanting to be sure that she had indeed encountered this elleth in the past.

Arwen's smile grew. She gave a slight nod of her head before moving in closer until she stood beside the young elleth at the balcony. "It was a long time ago when your mother still lived here. I am surprised you remembered."

"I do not. I can't really remember anything that well. You just seem familiar." Melian politely corrected. Her gaze quickly moved back out over the balcony. Arwen laughed quietly in response. She soon turned away but not before placing a hand gently upon her shoulder. Feeling her touch, Melian glanced back at her once more.

"Come with me. Let us get you cleaned up and changed. You've all traveled for so long and deserve a good rest."

Melian flushed. She knew she probably looked terrible right now. Dried blood was still caked within her hair and on the cut by the side of her head. She hadn't cleaned it at all. Honestly, she had nearly forgotten about it in the last few days. There had been so much concern over getting here quickly. When the others had brought it up she informed them she would be fine and would take care of it later. Now that she was safe she figured it would not hurt cleaning up. The others would surely be doing the same around now.

Although reluctant at first, the elleth soon followed Arwen. She was led into a nearby room where Arwen proceeded with helping her wash up and tend to her wound. Things had been going well until the other elleth insisted that she wear a dress instead of using her usual tunic and leggings. Unfortunately she could not win this battle. Arwen had gone out of her way and done so much for them. She had also been very kind toward Melian since they met. She would just have to bite her tongue this once and give in.

The dress wasn't all that horrible. Its silver like fabric had the most beautiful elvish designs imprinted upon it. She found it so beautiful that she hardly wanted to accept it. Arwen however insisted and she eventually accepted the dress.

"You are just as beautiful as Adeila was. She'd be so proud seeing you here." Arwen commented while she helped in straightening out the mess that had become Melian's hair.

"I do not believe so…not after all that occurred." Melian frowned, her gaze lowering onto the floor.

A period of silence fell over the two. Only when the elleth had finished tending to her hair did she lift her gaze up. In front of her she saw Arwen, the kind smile ever present on her lips. Arwen gently placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"The fault is not yours. Do not blame yourself for what happened. Those closest in your heart do not harbor such ill will toward you."

Arwen's words nearly killed her heart. The guilt had somewhat eased inside of her, but it still remained. It would take a long time before it ever ceased. She also knew the healing would not begin until she spoke with her friend and apologized. However that would sadly have to wait for Arwen had already informed her it would be days before her friend awoke. After the ordeal he had gone through he needed a good rest.

"You shall see. It will all turn out well in the end." Arwen assured her once more before leading her out from the room.

"I will try…" Melian whispered. A tiny smile graced her lips as she followed the elleth. All the while she was silently hoping Arwen was right.


	7. Apologies and Truths

**Chapter Six;**

_**::Apologies and Truths::**_

Days passed by in nearly a blur but at the same time they also moved agonizingly slow. It made no sense even for Melian who had been feeling this way the entire time. Her stay had only been made easier because of Arwen spending much of her time by her side. She acted somewhat like an elder sister would, teaching her certain things, comforting her, and even acting protective as well. Due to her age she figured that could be understandable and had not complained about the attention. It was nice learning about her kind more and kept her preoccupied during the days Frodo had been unconscious.

Melian learned a great deal but also felt rather naïve. In a way she was like a child in the eyes of elves. Her age didn't matter, only her knowledge did and she held very little of their ways. Thankfully Arwen had helped her every step of the way and never once judged her. She truly was a kind one. She never took the other elleth's company for granted. If anything she enjoyed every second of it. Some of the information she obtained involved their dear Strider who she discovered held the name of Aragorn.

Another brilliant turn of events for the elleth was running into Bilbo. Yet another meeting she would later be thanking Arwen for. Gandalf had been the one she truly wished on speaking with, but put it off each day until Frodo awakened. Now, Melian stood, perched on the same balcony and looking out at the beautiful land. Things had been looking up as of late and her conversation with Bilbo had truly helped her a great deal. Just thinking back on it made her smile. She didn't realize just how much she had missed the hobbit since his departure.

----------;X

_Three Days Earlier;_

"Arwen…there's really no need for this!" Melian continued with her protests while being dragged by the older elleth.

"It's truly no trouble at all. My father would be so pleased in speaking with Adelia's daughter." Arwen assured her, but it did no good.

Being the sweet one she was, Arwen had offered Melian the chance of speaking with her father, Lord Elrond. Unable to contain it any longer, she ended up telling Arwen of her nightmares and concerns that had been plaguing her lately. In her attempt at helping, Arwen made the offer that perhaps Elrond could give her some answers. It was her father after all so she could really make it happen and possibly ease her mind.

Melian wasn't so convinced. Shaking her head again in refusal she tried tugging her wrist free. "I truly appreciate the offer but I don't think it's the best time to disturb your father. There are matters of great concern that need attention."

Arwen sighed, halting in her tracks. She released her wrist, causing Melian to believe that she had gotten through to her. When she turned around that smile was endlessly plastered on her lips. It suddenly had her worried again.

"Very well, then perhaps you would settle for an old friend?"

Now she was confused. At first she didn't understand what Arwen meant, not until she noticed the familiar figure in front of them. Sitting upon one of the stone seats nearby was none other than Bilbo. The old hobbit looked quite different from the last time she saw him. His hair was completely white and he seemed more fragile than ever before. In such a short amount of time he had already begun aging just like Gandalf said he would.

A smile broke out on her lips and she did not hesitate approaching him. Bilbo stood with his familiar laugh and she gently embraced the hobbit, being mindful of his new fragile state. She couldn't believe he was actually here! She had completely forgotten Gandalf told them he'd be staying here with the elves.

"Melian my dear, it's so good to see you again." Bilbo spoke cheerfully, embracing her with all the strength he possessed. He had not changed at all. He was still the same cheery hobbit she had grown up around.

"It's great to see you as well! You don't know how much we've all missed you." She replied through a gentle laugh.

Arwen had quietly made her departure, giving them some privacy. Melian would remember to thank her later for this. In the mean time she planned on catching up with her dear father figure. During his time away she discovered he had finished his book. It looked amazing and she was so proud of what he had accomplished.

Sadly, nothing could delay the inevitable and soon enough Bilbo had brought up the subject of their journey. Like Arwen, most of the details had been provided for him earlier when he was told Frodo had arrived injured. She filled in the rest like when they had started out but the most painful was talking about what happened with the Wraiths. The guilt came flooding out into her voice. She could not hide it, not from him. When she finished her head hung low in shame and her hands clenched in tight fists within her lap.

Silence hovered over the two while Bilbo took in all the new information given. She was soon relieved when he had been the one who broke the silence between the two. The soft tone of his voice made her body relax. He wasn't angry with her.

"My dear…what transpired in that moment was not your doing, I can assure you of that." He assured her right away before continuing. "There are many things you should have been told long ago that were kept secret. It grieves me today to realize just how much you've suffered." He whispered. Reaching out, he placed his tiny hands over her clenched fists.

"But you must remain strong. Do not place more troubles upon your heart. You're not to blame. Everyone knows this and forgives you…but now you must forgive yourself. You'll never be able to move forward otherwise."

Melian kept her eyes on their hands, allowing his words to sink in. Eventually she had left the hobbit, knowing he needed his rest. Besides, she had her own thoughts that needed sorting through. It was so easy saying those words aloud but much harder to perform them. For the sake of her friends she silently promised she would do her best. Bilbo was right, like always. She would never move forward until she forgave herself. She had to face this.

How else could she make it up to her friends and keep her promise?

----------;X

That conversation took place three days ago. In that time she had thought over everything Bilbo said. He had no need for going into long explanations about why her guilt was misplaced or unnecessary. He merely spoke what was needed and now it was her job to do the rest. Melian honestly didn't believe she could ever forgive herself in the beginning. Who honestly would believe such a thing when they thought their dearest friend nearly died because of them?

As the days passed however her feelings began changing. The advice she gained from Arwen as well helped greatly. Slowly but surely her heart was on the mend. With a quiet sigh, Melian turned from the balcony, deciding she would go and find Arwen. She was stopped only two steps later when a familiar voice called out her name. Turning around the elleth smiled when she saw it was Pippin running toward her. He had a huge, excited smiled on his face.

"Melian, Frodo's woken up!" He shouted in excitement.

"He really did? When did he awake?" Melian's smile widened as happiness overwhelmed her.

"It was just over an hour or so ago." Pippin smiled.

"He woke nearly an hour ago? You waited that long before telling me?" She scolded, gently tapping his arms.

Her laughter gave away and let Pippin know she wasn't truly angry. Instead of pushing his luck he quickly informed her of where their dear friend was right now. She hurried off without another word. All of her worries and fears over facing him had been washed away. She just needed to see him up and about.

When she finally found him he was with Sam and the two looked as though they had just finished talking. Seeing him now she could hardly believe he had ever been injured. He looked like his old self again.

"Melian, there you are!" Frodo smiled when he noticed her approaching.

The elleth could only smile, rushing forward at her friend. She dropped onto her knees, embracing him almost instantly. Despite his former wounds she hugged him as tight as she possibly could. She was so happy.

"Oh Frodo…I am so glad you're safe!"

The little outburst of happiness caused a smile to break out on Frodo's lips. He laughed and hugged her just as tightly in return. Earlier everyone had surrounded him when he awoke, but she was nowhere to be seen. It made him concerned because of the situation that occurred.

"I am now, thanks to Elrond and everyone else." He replied calmly.

Sam grinned at the emotional display between the two before heading off in search of their other friends. The two silly hobbits had split up and gone in search of Melian. He would have to gather the both of them up, wherever they were. Upon realizing he had disappeared, Melian began wishing he was still here. Her feelings of guilt began welling up again, crushing any relief or happiness she had previously felt.

"I'm so sorry Frodo…please forgive me."

Melian released him from her hug and bravely kept her eyes focused upon him. She was surprised when she noticed he looked utterly confused by her apology. It couldn't be helped. She didn't believe he remembered much of what happened. That was until he spoke.

"There is nothing I can forgive you for Melian. You've done nothing wrong." Frodo revealed with a gentle smile. "I cannot recall much of what occurred when the Wraiths surrounded us, but…I know you had no part in harming me."

"You're wrong. It was my entire fault…" She murmured only loud enough so he could hear.

"How is that?"

Frodo sounded desperate this time when he questioned her. It was going to happen sooner or later and apparently the others hadn't said what happened. They probably didn't even know the true reason behind what they saw. Sucking in a deep breath, Melian prepared to inform her friend the truth. She told him everything, including her nightmares and the voices. When she finished her gaze finally lowered, her courage having dimmed. She waited in fear for his reaction. It was not what she expected.

"I don't understand much of this but it still confirms what I already knew. It was not your fault I was hurt. I've known you long enough to believe you'd never hurt me intentionally." Frodo exclaimed. His smile never once left his lips.

Melian could only stare at him in amazement. She soon flashed him a grateful smile. No one else in this land could ever be so kind like he was. Her bond with him was the most special and she was so thankful she had not destroyed it.

"Thank you Frodo. That means so much…and I promise I'll tell you everything from now on…I just…"

"Need the whole truth. Am I correct?"

Gandalf's voice made them turn in their seats on the stone bench. The old wizard stood no more than a few feet away, a concerned smile on his lips. "I believe it's time you and I talked Melian." He added.

He nodded toward Frodo who did the same before he got up from his seat. He whispered his goodbyes and took off to seek out the others. Once Frodo was gone Gandalf made his way over and took his seat beside Melian on the stone bench. Silence fell over them and neither even looked at the other. Gandalf appeared to be deep in thought while she was so nervous her voice was lost. A part of her was so frightened over knowing the truth and wondered if it was better never finding out. It would be so easy just saying she didn't wish to hear it, but she couldn't move forward if she didn't know. This was the only way.

"What's happening to me Gandalf…?" Melian spoke in more than a soft whisper.

Instantly she could feel his eyes upon her and she cautiously lifted her gaze up. For some reason she felt like a small child again who had gotten caught doing something wrong. It was so foolish and only became worse when he didn't answer right away. That just doubled her fear.

"Melian…you must first understand the reason I kept this information hidden from you. It was for your own protection and happiness. That was my main concern all these years…"

Gandalf began speaking and she dared not interrupt him. She honestly didn't think she even could. The numb feeling in her body had returned. She hadn't heard anything yet and she was already afraid! It didn't matter. She didn't want to say anything out of fear the wrong words could spill out and make him cease from telling her the truth. She would undoubtedly cower away. Luckily he soon continued on.

"Long ago…your grandmother existed during the time of the war between Sauron. Many of the elves as you know fought alongside men in the hopes of defeating Sauron. Your grandmother was honestly a great help in their time of need."

He had barely just begun and already Melian was confused. One of the reasons was because her grandmother being mentioned, someone she never even knew of. Second was the fact he said she was of help. Surely she wasn't permitted to fight, was she? As if sensing her confusion the wizard carried on.

"Your grandmother had a special gift. Her eyes had the gift of foresight. She should see into the future at any given moment she wished. Even more spectacular was her power over time itself. With the correct energy she could slow the movements of others by slowing down time for them. It lasted but moments, however it was more than enough on the field of battle. Her powers helped greatly in the fight against Sauron's armies. Sadly, it came at a great price for her. Each time she used her power she began losing her strength. It was draining her life."

Gandalf began sounding sadder this time. It made her wonder if he had known her personally like he had her mother. A part of Melian couldn't help but feel pity over her grandmother. It sounded as though she was blessed with a gift but by using that gift it was also slowly killing her. That alone didn't sound fair and as if answering her thoughts the wizard gently grasped her shoulder.

"No one should use the balance of time in such a way, no matter how important it is."

His words made a lot of sense but it still didn't make it right. She knew of elves like Arwen's father Lord Elrond who could look into the future. But she knew of none who could actually slow down time for others. It was nearly unbelievable. Never letting her eyes stray from Gandalf this time, her fears were subdued by now. She actually wanted him to continue. She wanted to know.

"With such a gift obviously others would begin noticing. Sauron eventually discovered her abilities and sent numerous warriors after her. Many failed, until one group had caught them off guard. The elves had been moving her into a safe location and unfortunately she was weak enough that she could not use her power. They were overwhelmed and in the end she was taken."

"What happened to her…?" Melian questioned in a whisper. It was all she could manage.

"She was mercilessly tortured for weeks. The cruelest acts forced upon her so she would use her powers for them. No matter what they did she never wavered. She never gave in. Sauron was furious for it was not only her power that he desired."

Melian felt a shiver travel down her spine at his word. She knew what he had meant. There was no need for explanations. She was also thankful he hadn't gone into detail on her torture. Just the thought alone was terrible. Finally she lowered her gaze, unsure if she could hear anymore. It kept changing and she felt indecisive with her feelings. She still didn't understand how all of this involved her. She would soon get her answers.

"The rest is where you fit in my dear. After months of torture Sauron had finally done one last thing he could. He released your grandmother, but not without harming her one last time. He stabbed her in the chest with his own blade. He meant not to kill her and used his own power fused within that blade. He placed a curse upon her. It was a curse that would move through the generations until the day came when she or a descendant if need be would give in to him."

"What…?"

Melian breathed out, the rest of her body growing cold with shock. There was no way. He was surely lying about this. Surely this curse or whatever it was had nothing to do with her. She couldn't do any of those things! She didn't see into the future and she really couldn't manipulate time itself.

"The nightmares are part of it. Your grandmother suffered with those along with many other troubles for years. Her life sadly ended when the orcs killed her, leaving your mother alone to deal with the curse by herself. Adelia remained ever distant for many years out of fear. Without her mother she could never learn to control the power inside her. Instead she suppressed it and lived with it until the day she met your father. With him she had become light, but with his death she had distanced herself once more. Eventually, she ran away with you where she was attacked by the orcs."

Gandalf sounded like he was finished by this point. It was probably for the best. Melian felt like her head was ready to explode. She was scared and somewhere along the way that fear had turned into rage.

"This…is a lie. It must be!" She nearly shouted in disbelief.

"It's not a lie."

"It must be! I do not have these powers so I can't possibly…"

Melian stopped when a horrible memory resurfaced. It was one she had tried forgetting. The continuing nightmare that plagued her nightly even before the group had been led by Strider had evaded her thoughts completely. The way the Wraiths had surrounded them was exactly how they were positioned in her dream.

"You don't have them because they're locked away. When you were born Adelia begged Lord Elrond to do whatever he could to lock away your abilities. She hoped if he could you would not suffer like she had. Not long after her death however I began realizing that it hadn't worked completely. I knew after a time you were receiving the nightmares. The power of the Ring is only making them worse since you laid eyes upon it, am I right?"

"Gandalf…how could you keep this from me? Do you have any idea how frightened I've always been?" Melian shouted.

The fury boiling inside of her was growing stronger and she could no longer contain it. The rational, calm side of her begged that she should stop. There were still questions that she needed to ask, such as what else happened with her mother and grandmother besides the nightmares. Clearly, there was a lot more than what was happening with her now. But she didn't ask. She let her anger take over.

"I did this for your sake Melian! For you safety and happiness! You cannot tell me that even with your fears of these nightmares that you were not comfortable and happy!" Gandalf raised his voice ever slightly but didn't shout.

He had far more patience and control right now than she did. It was most likely because he expected her anger. It was only natural and at first she had been so angry that she couldn't think of anything else but the betrayal she felt. The tone of his voice had taken her aback and it was minutes before she processed his words completely.

Melian suddenly felt like a child. She wanted to scream, run away, or even try striking something, if only to make herself feel better. Those ideas were so tempting and yet she couldn't go through with any of it. The sad part of it was she couldn't deny what he said. Losing her father and mother was always a horrible subject. She missed them terribly.

Yet, despite those losses her life had not been horrible. She had grown accustomed to the nightmares. She made sure they never interfered with her life or friends. Her life had been happy, safe even. No matter how angry she was, she couldn't forget that. It would be wrong if she did. Those thoughts made things even more complicated. She didn't know how to react and take all this information in let alone how she should feel about it.

She was cursed.

By this time she was standing, her hands still balled into tight fists as she tried calming down. She couldn't help feeling betrayed. She trusted Gandalf all these years and yet he had been hiding all of this. He hid the fact she was cursed. She finally realized just why those Wraiths seemed as though they were trying to capture her rather than kill her. The voice was also explained and it frightened her even more. It was Sauron. Of that she had no doubt.

"I know you Melian…" Gandalf began, his voice softening.

"What?" Melian snapped, still irritated.

"If I had told you the truth long ago I know what you would have chosen. You would have done as your mother did. Distance yourself from those you lived and living alone just for the sake of protecting everyone. I wanted to spare you from that life and the horror for as long as I could. I wanted you to live normally."

Melian relaxed somewhat when she noticed the sorrowful look in his eyes. They were full of regret and her anger began ebbing away. She didn't want that! She wanted to be angry, needed to be even. All of this was too much and the worst of it was he had been right. She would have done just that out of fear for Frodo and the others. She would be alone right now if he had told her this earlier on in her life.

Tears of frustration burned at her eyes and she made no effort on holding them back. She barely noticed them at all. What did this mean for her? Just what was she then? With the anger fading the questions and fears returned. She'd rather be angry than face this. Who cares if she was a coward now?

"I-I…don't think…"

The words came stuttering out and broke just like she knew they would. Melian couldn't even finish since a small crash was heard seconds later. Both turned their attention toward the noise and discovered Merry and Pippin scrambling onto their feet. Guilty expressions crossed their faces. Frodo and Sam appeared soon after behind them. Pippin had apparently tripped, taking Merry down along with them and revealing their hiding place.

"I need to be alone. I can't handle this right now."

Melian whispered but Gandalf still heard. Without waiting for his response she took off rather quickly in the opposite direction of her friends. He could explain things to them if they wished on hearing it. She couldn't handle that right now. Her confusion and anger was making her sick and she needed to be alone.

She needed to think over this information in peace. Until she was calm she knew she couldn't speak with Gandalf again, or anyone else for that matter. She would only end up becoming angry once more. That anger would blind sight her to anything else he may reveal.

"I should have never asked…"

The elleth murmured regretfully. She held her pace, nearly running through the stone halls. She had no destination in mind and her lack of attention proved disastrous. Melian didn't get far before she felt her body crash into another harder one. The shock and force of the impact sent her stumbling backward. She had only been saved by a hand shooting out to grab her wrist and pulling her forward.

"Ah!" She gasped, quickly steadying herself.

She had gotten rather lucky. One more inch and she would have been heading for the hard ground below. Could this one day possibly get any worse than it already was? Once she regained her balance and glanced up she knew, this day could indeed get much worse.

In front of her stood three elves, including the one that she had carelessly run into. He was very handsome just by appearance. His long blonde hair hung lightly over his shoulder over the brown cloak surrounding him. The light color of his hair made his eyes stand out completely above all else. The ocean blue color was brilliant and at first all she could do was continue staring, frozen in her spot.

What had she just done?

She practically screamed at herself for being such an idiot and making a fool of herself. She had just run into another elf and by the looks of it he was really important. It took everything inside of her not to embarrass herself even further. She just needed to speak instead of staring.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice you there." She apologized. It would be a miracle if he wasn't angry.

"It's quite alright my lady. Are you alright?"

When he spoke, his voice was completely smooth and calm. Clearly what happened didn't bother him at all. This made her feel better, only for a second though. Melian soon noticed the three other elves standing behind him. All three were staring intensely at her. Their gazes were so cold they probably could have frozen all of Middle-Earth. Had she really done something so horrible?

"I'll be fine. I really am sorry." Melian swallowed hard, trying desperately not to look nervous and make the situation worse.

After apologizing once more she bowed her head respectfully and took off around them. She didn't even glance at the three, fearing their icy gazes. The elleth retreated so fast it was unbelievable. She didn't even hear the blonde elf she knocked into calling after her. She just kept running until she finally ended up in the gardens.

Beautiful flowers were placed everywhere. It was an amazing sight or would have been if it had not been for the cloud of darkness hanging in her mind right now. Instantly she dropped onto the stone bench placed there. Her tears of frustration began silently falling. She lowered her head into her hands, hiding away from everything around her.

This day had started off so well, especially with Frodo waking up. Now however she could hardly see the good since only the bad existed. What she had just been told and then making a complete fool of her-self by running into the handsome elf was all too much.

What was she going to do? What could she do?


	8. The Fellowship

**Chapter Seven;**

**::**_**The Fellowship::**_

Melian was unsure of how much time passed since she entered the garden. Before she knew it the sun had already set over the mountains. Darkness fell across the land, save for the light of the moon lingering in the night sky. Dim lights were also shining from inside where apparently man visitors were associating with one another. She didn't know much of anything on those who arrived earlier today, but she truly didn't care. There were more important troubles on her mind and she couldn't take anything else in. Just a few hours ago Gandalf had revealed to her the truth about her nightmares. It had been nothing like she imagined. She hadn't been so naïve that she believed it would be good, but she never thought it would be anything of this nature.

It was heartbreaking that he kept such secrets from her, especially when she always looked up to him so much. Over the years he was almost like a father figure in her eyes. It made the stab of betrayal all the more painful. Her tears had stopped flowing long ago but her crystal blue eyes were completely red with trails of dried tears ever present on her face. She hadn't bothered wiping them away, knowing more would surely follow.

She couldn't make sense of anything he told her but there was no way she could deny it like she desired. Deep in her heart she knew it was the truth. Gandalf was not that cruel. Nonetheless it was difficult accepting it. She was cursed because of what Sauron had done long ago. She finally understood why everything became worse after she first saw the Ring. It was because he had awakened and while calling for the ring she felt like she was being called along with it.

Even if her powers were locked away, Melian was completely sure that Sauron could break them free with ease. She was afraid of him just by the mere stories and all that happened so far. She could never doubt the power he held even now without the Ring in his possession.

What did all of this mean for her now? Gandalf knew of this the entire time and yet he still let her come here with Frodo. He knew the risks of this journey, so would he allow her to go further? Somehow she already knew she couldn't go back to the Shire, perhaps none of them could. That only meant this wasn't over and even if it helped her friend Melian was unsure if she was able to continue on.

"I would only hurt him again…" She whispered.

What happened with the Nazgul was proof of that. She had nearly lost her dearest friend along with the others as well. Had it not been for Strider than would have all been killed. What would happen next time she couldn't break free of that trance? Would she go with those Wraiths and turn on her friends? Frodo said he knew she'd never hurt them by her own will. But it would seem as of late she was slowly losing her will.

"I won't go any further." The elleth abruptly decided.

There was no way she could go with her friends any longer. She feared hurting them so much. She couldn't live with herself if Frodo's incident repeated. Not only that but she would never take the chance of turning against them. Melian would speak with Gandalf again, calmly this time, and tell him of her decision. She would leave.

'_I know you Melian.'_

Her head shot upward and the elleth stared out in front of her. She remembered Gandalf uttering those words during their conversation. He said she would have left so she could protect her loved ones. She would have and that's exactly what she was contemplating right now. She knew he had been right about that, but it's not as though she seriously considered it. This was best for all of them. It was all she could do…right?"

'_I'm not running away. It's nothing like that!'_ Melian thought stubbornly.

She was already feeling the conflict rising within her. One side felt as though she was doing it for the best but the other knew it was her running away out of fear. She was terrified of what would happen with her or what she may become when this got worse. She knew it would eventually. However, that didn't mean she was running away, although she knew she was cowardly enough to try.

"I'm not running away…"

The words came out but sounded less than convincing, even in her ears. She released a quiet sigh, allowing her head to fall back into her hands. She couldn't put off speaking with Gandalf for very long. Melian pulled herself together and was about to get up until she heard a faint rustling from behind her. Without thinking she shot up from the stone bench. Whirling around she saw the blonde elf she had knocked into a few hours before.

Melian was shocked and could hardly believe who it was standing before her. She had been so consumed in her thoughts she barely noticed him approaching. He was silent, like a predator. It was a good thing he wasn't enemy. She'd have been long dead by now.

"Forgive me, my lady. I did not know anyone else would be here."

The blonde elf spoke in a kind tone. It did nothing to settle her nerves. He was so still in his spot. He barely moved an inch and neither did she, although she suddenly had the urge to run away. Instead of staring like a fool she had instead ripped her gaze from him. There was no one else around but him. So those other three weren't lingering around? Good. It made her breathe out a quiet sigh of relief. She didn't feel like seeing them ever again. Certainly not after the looks she received before.

"Are you alright?"

The question snapped her back into reality. She finally realized just how foolish she looked once again. Her efforts on acting normal had failed miserably. It was made all the worse that she looked utterly a mess from being upset.

"I-I'm fine."

She managed those few words at least, but he didn't appear convinced. What surprised her the most was that he appeared concerned for her. He didn't even know her, so why would he bother?"

"Are you certain? You seem rather upset." He pressed.

"I'm fine, truly. You just surprised me." She assured him.

With a great amount of effort her voice was returning to normal and hopefully she didn't sound that bad. From all her crying her voice was strained and hoarse. She would regain control of it soon enough, or so she hoped. He still didn't look convinced, yet he surprised her once more by giving a kind smile.

"Very well, perhaps I was mistaken then."

Melian knew he was being polite with his words. She could easily feel the dried tears staining her face still. Running her fingers through her hair carefully she hoped it would straighten out. It wouldn't be perfect but at the very least she wouldn't look like a total mess in front of a stranger.

"Yes. I appreciate your concern, especially after what I did." She murmured.

The elf now appeared rather amused. He easily showed it on his face. It made her uneasy, although she found this much better than him being angry. She had never dealt with an angry elf before and didn't feel like trying it. She hadn't stuck around long enough before to find out what his true reaction was. Chuckling, the elf took a few quiet steps toward her.

"It was no more than an accident. You shouldn't be so concerned over it." He told her.

"Your companions didn't seem to believe so." She grumbled aloud.

Her eyes widened as she realized she spoke aloud. Quickly covering her mouth, Melian glanced back at him. She found him restraining another laugh. He seemed like he already knew just how they had acted beforehand. Who were they anyway? Those three acted like they were bodyguards even though he surely didn't seem like he required any.

"I doubt they would. I apologize for their actions. I do realize they couldn't have appeared very friendly after our encounter."

His words helped her relax slightly. Perhaps his attitude was far from being the same as the others. She hoped so as they looked rather intimidating. This time she actually smiled. She couldn't imagine their faces if they discovered him speaking with her. She was certain they'd be very displeased.

"Don't worry. They didn't bother me. But…I should be going. I must speak with Gandalf before it becomes too late."

"Gandalf? Ah, so you must be the elf who lived among the hobbits. I heard others speaking of the ones who brought the Ring." He stated thoughtfully.

Melian felt slightly irritated by what he said. Did everyone just have to refer to her like that? As the elf who lived among the hobbits? She remembered Aragorn being the first who said that and since she entered Rivendell that's all she had been hearing from the elves.

"I do possess a name you know. I am not simply the elf who lives with the hobbits." She snapped.

The elf looked surprised at first, yet the smile never wavered on his lips. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing it then?"

The question threw her off and made her realize just how rude she may have sounded. She couldn't help it though. When you heard the same statement over and over it eventually became quite agitating. She already felt like she was standing on thin ice with everyone. For a second her gaze fell onto the grass below. Telling him couldn't hurt.

"It's Melian…and you are?"

"Legolas, it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Melian." He greeted warmly.

"Oh…just Melian please, there's no need to be so formal." She replied with a faint smile.

Slowly she could feel herself relaxing more by the minute. Besides Arwen, Legolas so far was the only other elf she spoke with. She wanted to try acting normally in the hopes that perhaps she could gain friends here, even if it wasn't the best time for that. It could be her last chance. With all the danger going on she just needed some escape, no matter how brief or fleeting the moment. She had gained some sense of peace in this place. Perhaps that's why he had come and she felt all the more intruding. She should leave him be, despite her curiosity of him.

"I-I should really be going. It's getting late." She brought up nervously.

"I understand. Would you like me to accompany you?" He offered.

Melian quickly shook her head. She was grateful for the offer but knew she wasn't going anywhere near her room for awhile. She really did intend on finding Gandalf and preferred not having anyone else around when she did that. Still, she found herself hesitating on denying the request.

"That's kind of you…but I'll be fine. Good night Legolas." She smiled, politely bowing her head.

Not wasting a moment she quietly made her way around the blonde elf, trying hard not to glance back at him once she departed. Until she rounded the corner however she could swear she felt a pair of blue eyes on her.

----------;X

Melian became quite agitated not long after she left the garden. It was mostly directed upon herself though. Why had she become so nervous? She couldn't locate an answer for that question and it was growing annoying. However, she could not be consumed with this right now. She needed to be focused and more importantly calm. She didn't know where Gandalf was but on a hunch she returned to the spot where they had spoken earlier. By some luck there sat the wizard, patiently, as if he had never moved.

For a moment she paused, wondering once more if this was such a good idea. Hearing her footsteps, Gandalf raised his head up. He smiled gently toward her easing her nerves. This was Gandalf. She shouldn't be feeling so utterly nervous about speaking with him. With a heavy sigh she began walking once more until she stood not but a few feet from him.

"I truly hope you haven't been sitting here this whole time waiting…" She whispered, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

Gandalf chuckled and motioned for her to come closer. "Oh no, I took a brief stroll earlier." He replied in a half joking manner.

The light attitude he held made her feel slightly better, but not necessarily comfortable about the conversation that would take place. She wanted to avoid it, but knew she couldn't. The sooner she got it over with the better things may be. Chewing on her bottom lip, the elleth sat down beside him. Her head was lowered and her hands fidgeting within her lap.

"I still…cannot believe all you've told me, not yet at least. But I must know…what's going to happen with me because of this. My grandmother and mother didn't have only nightmares from this curse. There's more, isn't there?" She asked in a shaky tone.

Melian felt her heart pounding furiously against her chest as fear overcame her. His silence never helped. Why must he take so long in answering her? It was pure torture on her nerves! She held in her breath, trying to calm her fear. She needed to have courage. Knowing this would help her. How else could she be prepared for what is to come?

"You're correct in assuming it wasn't just nightmares that plagued them. Melian, you must know that as the darkness grows over this land the worse you'll become." He began, gazing forward. His eyes did not focus on her even once. "Pain will begin engulfing your body. It will soon become difficult for you to fight off the darkness as it tries consuming you."

"I know you can fight against this." He added in a whisper.

Whirling around, Melian gazed at him in shock. He sounded so confident and she didn't understand how he could feel this way. After all that happened she felt anything but strong. If anything, she was completely weak.

"How could you believe such a thing after all that's happened so far?" She croaked.

"You're strong just like your grandmother and mother. That is how I know you can fight this." He replied. Glancing down at her, the wizard smile and the familiar twinkle had returned in his eyes. "You will fight and you shall win."

Melian wasn't convinced but felt grateful for the support from him. Her only problem now was living up to his beliefs. Was she really strong like her mother and grandmother? Would they have considered running away like she had? She doubted it. They would have stood their ground and fought. Her friends would never run away either, no matter what happened. She knew her intentions were wrong, even if it meant protecting them from her.

"What should I do…?" She whispered, lowering her gaze once more.

He knew what she was asking. Gandalf had known her long enough to decipher the comment. She feared the answer he may give but wanted his thoughts nonetheless. It would most likely impact her decision, which she still had yet to confirm even to herself.

"You must do what your heart tells you." Gandalf spoke quietly, resting a hand gently upon her shoulder. "No matter what it is you decide, I'll understand." He assured her.

With that he let his hand fall and stood up from his seat. Her blue eyes followed his movements closely. When he looked at her, he had both hands gripping his staff. That smile of his was contagious and she found herself smiling. How did he always manage that?

"Thank you…for everything Gandalf. I understand you were only protecting me…and I am sorry for becoming so upset earlier."

"There is nothing you should apologize for. I anticipated your reaction and can only hope you accept and understand all that I've told you."

Gandalf replied quietly. He reached over and she felt his large hand rest atop her head for a few seconds. It left her soon after and she could hear his footsteps become fainter as he departed. However, they stopped just short from the arch way nearby. Curious, the elleth glanced over toward him.

"Oh I almost forgot. The meet tomorrow about the Ring, Elrond requests your presence there with Frodo. I suggest you get some rest my dear."

He smiled one last time before turning and continuing on his way. This time she watched him until he disappeared completely. She had so many surprises and shocks today that she didn't think she could handle anymore. Right when she calmed another one seemed to drop on her.

How on earth would she ever gain any sleep tonight?

----------;X

Melian arrived back in the safety of her room and somehow managed to gain a few hours of sleep before the sun began peaking into her room. It didn't take much to force herself up from the bed. Yet another nightmare had frightened her into consciousness and she wasn't in any hurry to sleep again. The events of the previous day still weighed heavily on her mind. Once she had cleaned up, the elleth changed into her black tunic and grey leggings. All this time she had been wearing dresses Arwen lent her, but today she wanted to wear her own clothes, just incase.

'_Just incase you leave.'_

She felt like she had just been slapped. Frowning slightly, she mechanically pulled on her boots. That's not why she was dressing in her clothes. She hadn't even decided what she was doing just yet! She stuck with those thoughts, determined not to allow anything else to bother her. She hadn't forgotten about the meeting and waiting in her room until Arwen came for her.

"Are you ready?" Arwen inquired after entering her room.

She noticed the flash of disappointment that crossed Arwen's face when seeing her attire. Nonetheless she continued smiling. Things must have been serious if she wasn't arguing about what she was wearing like she had in the days before. She was relieved either way. Arguing was not in her list of plans for this day.

"I suppose…" She replied hesitantly.

Arwen gazed at her in concern but held her hand out for Melian. She took it silently, not trusting herself to move on her own. Walking together to the meeting, Arwen informed her she wouldn't be attending. Now she was really nervous. It also made her realize just how much she was clinging onto the elleth.

"It'll be worse without you there…"

"Be calm Melian. You'll be just fine." She reassured her.

Melian forced a smile and gave a faint nod of her head. "I hope so. Thanks for dealing with me these last few days Arwen. You're truly a good friend."

"Do not thank me. I was happy doing it. I enjoy your company just as an older sister would."

The words she spoke made her feel better. She was glad knowing that Arwen thought of her as a sister as she felt the exact same way. It seemed like she had made at least one friend. She still wasn't very sure what to make of her encounter with the blonde elf Legolas.

"At least I could make one friend. I thought I could have another, but I didn't exactly make the best impression." She admitted, trying to lighten the dark mood.

"Oh really? Who was it?"

"I think he's one of those who arrived yesterday. I sort of ran into him and then last night again in the garden. He said his name was Legolas."

She felt Arwen stop abruptly. Looking back at her in confusion she noticed her grinning, her eyes ablaze with curiosity. "You ran into Prince Legolas?"

"Prince!" Melian nearly shouted.

The elleth could have been knocked over with a feather. Now it all made sense. Those three elves accompanying him really were guards! No wonder they had glared at her. She had knocked right into their prince. They probably wanted her dead for committing such a foolish act. After all that happened she honestly didn't believe she could feel worse, but once more she was proven wrong. Her luck didn't even exist. Groaning, she began dragging herself forward once more.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Arwen apologized, her tone much softer.

"I wish I didn't." She mumbled.

"I don't see why it's such a concern. He wasn't unkind toward you, was he?" She pressed.

"No…he was actually very kind."

"Then, what's the problem?" Arwen asked puzzled.

"What isn't the problem? He's a prince. Not only that I believe his companions would rather have my head than allow me to be friends with him!"

Melian threw her hands up in exasperation. Her hopes of gaining another friend in a particular elf were destroyed. She would never get past his intense guards. Besides, it's not like a prince would ever consider being friends with a lowly creature like her. It was amazing he had been so kind.

Arwen laughed at her comment.

"Melian…you become so concerned over the silliest of things."

She scoffed at the older elleth's comment. Nothing more was said between the two until they arrived at the meeting spot. Arwen bid her goodbye and quickly departed, but not before Melian noticed her taking one longing glance at Aragorn who returned the same glance. Feeling like an intruder on their moment, she moved her gaze forward.

A large group of others were present that she hadn't noticed yesterday. There were mortals, along with dwarves, and other elves. Standing off toward the side was Elrond himself. Across sat Legolas with the other elves she had seen accompanying him the day before. Just the sight of him made her remember how foolish she acted. Quickly her eyes searched for her dear friend. She spotted Frodo sitting in a chair beside Gandalf. He looked calm, but she could see in his eyes just how worried he was.

"We shall speak later."

Arwen whispered into her ear before giving her a gentle push forward, urging her on. From the corner of her eye she could see Arwen smile at her one last time before she disappeared. Melian smiled briefly until she began slipping her way through the crowd. Thankfully she avoided any collisions and found her seat beside Frodo. He cracked a tiny smile when seeing her.

"You look better today." He commented.

"Yes. You do as well my friend." She replied, giving a playful nudge to his arm.

It had already occurred within her mind that Gandalf told them the truth about her or at least what they didn't hear. She didn't mind. They were her dearest friends and she would have told them eventually anyway. It was better someone who was calmer and patient about the situation explained it. She was also grateful that Frodo hadn't brought it up. He knew her very well and must have assumed she didn't wish to speak of it right now. And she wouldn't, not until she brought the subject up on her own. There was no time for conversation for the two. Minutes later Elrond called everyone to order and they quietly took their seats.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond began calmly before continuing onward. "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond added, his arm lifting up in motion for Frodo to approach.

Melian could hear his breathing cease for a split second. With a gentle push from her, he stood up from his seat. With the ring clenched tightly within his hand he walked toward the table sitting in the middle of the circle of visitors and placed it on top.

"So it is true…"

She heard the human far across from her speak out quietly. The others only looked on in silence, almost entrance at seeing the One Ring lying before them. Frodo quickly return to his seat in-between her and Gandalf. He sighed in relief and she wondered if he was happy about getting the Ring out of his grasp. That was her assumption anyway.

It may have been selfish, but Melian wished he had kept it hidden. Seeing it again did nothing but send a cold chill down her spine. She could feel those dark emotions approaching within her mind and tried desperately to suppress them. Swallowing hard, she forced her gaze onto the ground, only listening when she heard the sounds of another standing and the familiar voice of the human speaking up.

"In a dream…I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

"Boromir!" Elrond snapped, making her head shoot up.

Gandalf had also stood and begun speaking a strange dark language. It forced Boromir back away from the Ring immediately in fear. She shut her eyes tightly, blocking out the words until he finally stopped. She heard them before and couldn't bear hearing them be uttered by him. It was a relief when he stopped. Sucking in a deep breath she ignored the pain shooting through her head continuously.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond spoke, gazing intently at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is altogether evil." Gandalf replied.

Just when he turned and headed back for his seat, Melian glanced at the human who spoke once more. The greed was so evident in his eyes. It was almost like a shining diamond. "It is a gift, a gift from the foes of Mordor!"

"Why not use this Ring?" He added, clearly in an attempt to convince the others. "Long has my father, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against them!"

Right in that instant she felt like covering her ears completely. What if someone else agreed to this madness? She could only stare at the human in amazement that he would even consider making such an offer. Then again, the power of the Ring could have been too much. This man obviously needed it out of desperation and was letting those feelings overpower him. To her great relief, Aragorn spoke up and it wasn't to agree with Boromir's idea.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir replied darkly.

Tension gripped within her heart once more, yet seconds later she was surprised by the familiar voice she heard. She knew immediately who it was but dared not look over. Instead, she kept her gaze focused on the ground.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas spoke after getting up from his chair and standing before Boromir.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

Melian could hear Aragorn intervene and say something in Elvish. The two stood there in silence and when she glanced up she saw the human making his way back toward his seat. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf confirmed.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond announced, standing from his seat.

"What are we waiting for?" A gruff voice made itself known.

Curiously she looked over and noticed it was the dwarf who stepped in. To everyone's surprise he leapt up from his seat with his axe firmly clutched in his hand. He brought it down with great force onto the ring. He was instantly thrown back roughly upon impact, leaving not a scratch on the ring.

A quiet yelp escaped past her lips as the voices and images shot throughout her mind. She hadn't even realized it but her hands had gripped so tightly into fists that her nails had dug into her skin, drawing tiny bits of blood. They had been like this ever since Elrond announced they must destroy the ring. Closing her eyes tightly, she fought against the images and voice, pushing them back. When she had managed to subdue them she cautiously opened her eyes. Her gaze fell upon Frodo at her side that appeared like he was in distress.

"Frodo?" She whispered in concern.

He could not answer as Elrond began speaking rather loudly. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess."

She listened intently while focusing on Frodo who still had his head clutched within his hand. Whatever she was enduring now, he was getting the brunt of it for sure. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade."

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you…must do this." Elrond finished, his gaze falling upon each of them. All were silent as they took in the information given. She along with Frodo knew nothing of the danger one would face when going into Mordor. She could only assume just how bad it truly was.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor…It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there…that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful." Boromir spoke and truly sounded concerned. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." He finished in a hopeless tone.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas jumped from his seat, countering Boromir's words.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?!" Gimli snapped.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir added.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shot, his eyes never seeming to leave Legolas or the other elves.

That did it. The elves behind Legolas nearly leapt forward and attacked. If it had not been for Legolas raising his arms and stopping them they probably would have. Everyone began arguing after that. Melian suddenly became very ill. Her head throbbed in great pain. Gandalf's voice and the others were drowned out and became nothing more than distant whispers to her. She raised her hands and clutched her head tightly within them. A soft whimper was soon released from the suffering elleth.

The voice inside her head, the same one had appeared and it brought the pain with it. She wanted to scream and bit down on her lip to keep from doing so. She could feel a pair of eyes upon her and knew it was Frodo. At the same time he was still shifting uncomfortably in his seat, especially when he let his eyes fall on the Ring again. The conflict was fueling this darkness. It's exactly what it wanted.

"Make it stop…please…"

Melian begged in a whisper. She believed it would only get worse until everything stopped. The pain diminished within her head along with the voice. Glancing up from her hands the elleth felt no relief with the pain disappearing. Instead, she felt utterly cold by the words she heard her friend speaking out.

"I will take it!" He cried out once more, this time louder so all could hear.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." He added when everyone fell silent.

"Frodo…no…" She murmured, jumping up from her seat.

"Though…I do not know the way…" He added softly.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear."

Melian was shocked when she heard Gandalf say this. She knew she shouldn't have been though. He would never allow Frodo to take on such a task like this. Realization dawned upon her. She couldn't leave him either. Gandalf soon stepped behind him and one by one, others started pledging their own allegiance.

"If by my life or death I can protect you…I will." Aragorn stated before walking up and kneeling before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas came next.

"And my Ax." Gimli added.

No more debating then Melian decided. Before she could change her mind she stepped out from behind Frodo and kneeled in front of him. She was now at eye level with her friend, both their fear ridden eyes meeting.

"I've made such a mess of things so far…but if you'll allow it I will continue following you, no matter where it is you go. I will protect you, my friend." She pledged softly.

That was it. It was his choice now. He already knew the truth from what she could gather and it was his decision entirely if she could accompany him on this journey. She knew there was a small chance he'd refuse. The thought did not bring her feelings of relief, but devastation. She realized now it was her fear earlier that made her think of running away. She could only hope he would give her the chance to redeem herself for those thoughts.

For everything.

"No matter what I say I know you would follow…just as I would for you. I could never deny your company my friend…" He whispered, cracking the faintest of smiles.

Melian felt herself smiling when she heard his answer. Giving a silent nod she stood up, taking her place with the others behind Frodo. All had come together the last one, Boromir finally stepped forward. For a brief moment she believed he'd start objecting like he had before, but instead he surprised them all by doing the opposite.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council…then Gondor will see it done."

There was a fair amount of hesitation in his voice and she wondered, if the human coming along would be for the best. Then again, she couldn't comment on that. At least he could fight and truly protect Frodo like she could not. A sound behind them made her jump until she noticed whom it was lurking around. Sam came darting out from the bushes, standing on the other side of Frodo.

"Frodo and Melian aren't going anywhere without me!" Sam cried out.

"No indeed since it's hardly possible to separate you from them even when they are summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond replied with a defeated sigh.

Melian could see the smile appearing on his lips despite his words and even she tried resisting the urge to laugh. It was even harder when two familiar heads poked out from around the corner. Elrond's shocked expression when they came running forth was quite amusing. Somehow it made her feel relieved knowing Sam and the others would be coming along as well. They had been through so much together so far and it wouldn't feel right leaving without them.

"Wait! We're coming to!" Merry shouted, running eagerly toward them. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." He added.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of…mission…quest…thing." Pippin rambled on, obviously trying to sound brave and determined.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said, making Pip look at him in confusion. Melian could hardly contain her laughter now. It was just like him and out of the corner of her eye she could see Gandalf grin and shake his head. This would truly be an interesting journey.

"Ten companions…so be it." Elrond announced before adding. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked cheerfully.

Just about everyone's gazes turned on him in that instant and neither Melian nor Frodo and Sam could contain their laughter any longer. Even Gandalf could be heard chuckling and only poor Pippin was left there standing, looking utterly confused as ever.


	9. New Determination

**Chapter Eight;**

_**::New Determination::**_

"So…do you still wish to come?" Melian inquired as she walked alongside Pippin.

Pippin's face had grown pale and the poor fellow looked utterly frightened. He even seemed ill for a few minutes after Gandalf had departed. The council had ended just a few hours ago and the wizard had taken his time in explaining to them all where they would be going. He also included the many dangerous trials they would face. Now her dear friend didn't even know what hit him.

"W-what are you talking about? Of course I'm still going!" He replied abruptly.

The hobbit immediately put on a brave face. Some color returned on his face even. She couldn't help but laugh at his change in attitude. Nonetheless she was happy about hearing his answer. In truth, she had been slightly frightened and nervous when hearing the details from Gandalf as well. Merry was undoubtedly concerned as well but kept his composure while walking on the other side of Pippin.

"If he hasn't been scared off by now I believe he'll make it." Merry commented.

Melian had to bite back yet another laugh. It proved difficult while the three of them traveled across the stone ground, heading nearest the entrance of Rivendell. She believed it best they take a walk, just so they could clear their minds. Sam had gone off in search of food while Frodo retired into his room. He seemed the most troubled and Gandalf suggested they leave him be for now. She didn't agree with his way but kept her thoughts quiet. Her friends were already dealing with their own fears and she'd only make it worse by starting an argument.

"I do not get frightened so easily!" Pippin scowled.

"Oh right, like the time with the mouse in the pub." Merry rolled his eyes.

"I was not afraid of that rodent!"

"Is that so? I seem to remember you screaming louder than a maiden!"

Pippin's face was beat red when he threw an icy glare at Merry. Instead of becoming annoyed over their fighting, the elleth found a great amount of amusement in it. The two could be so silly, even when they weren't trying.

"I am brave! I'm certain Aragorn would agree." Pippin shot.

"You think so? Why not ask him then and find out?" Merry retorted with a smirk.

"Here's your chance. He's up there." Melian pointed while giggling. She could see Aragorn passing by the end of the hall.

"Great!" Pippin smiled and took off from the group.

"Right…he'll agree that you only wish to be brave." Merry murmured.

Pippin smirked, causing Melian to smile once more. "We should bestow some praise upon him. He really has been trying." Melian pointed out.

Merry spared her a glance and shrugged his shoulders. Despite his actions she could see within his eyes that he agreed. In truth, they had all come a long way and would surely change even more during the course of this new journey. She only feared at times that it might not possibly be for the better.

"Come on!" Pippin urged, stopping at the corner to wait for the two of them.

"We're coming! Have some patience!" Melian stuck her tongue out at him.

Their laughter was cut short when a sterner, louder voice caught their attention from up head. It made them freeze, especially her. She recognized the angry voice as belonging to the elven prince Legolas.

"Aragorn, this is foolish! Sure you realize that." Legolas burst out in frustration. The calm voice she remembered was nowhere to be heard.

"How is it foolish?" Aragorn replied calmly.

The ranger turned to face his friend after giving the brown mare at his side one final stroke upon the head. Melian and the others could see Aragorn clearly as they hid behind the stone pillar nearby. None of them could speak, not even Pippin who just seconds ago was so excited. His face had completely dropped.

"We must protect the Ring bearer at all costs during this treacherous journey. It is likely we shall be attacked numerous times and I do not believe its wise having more companions who can barely hold a blade let alone fight with it. They will only cause more trouble." Legolas exclaimed calmly this time, although there was still a hint of frustration laced within his tone.

Aragorn never lost his calm attitude. Although he did appear to be in thought over what his friend spoke of. He was silent for nearly a minute before replying. "I understand your concerns. But it is their desire that they come and aid their friend. We cannot force them away."

"This is reckless." Legolas snapped.

The conversation would have continued on, but Pippin had accidently stumbled forward, causing enough noise that the two shot their gazes at them. Melian and Merry quickly joined Pippin's side out of their hiding place behind the pillar. The elleth could feel her blood boiling in her veins as she gazed upon the blonde elf. Surprisingly his expression had changed when noticing them. He looked almost, worried. Aragorn appeared most sympathetic, but he said not a word.

"Let's go."

Merry broke the silent between them all with his whispered words. He grabbed hold of Pippin's arm and quickly dragged him away without a second look back. Melian stared at the two for a moment longer before she ran after her friends. It seemed the further she walked the more frustrated she became.

How dare that elf make assumptions about them behind their back! Even before they encountered Aragorn they had faced many dangers like the Wraiths and survived. Did they not even get credit for that? Sure they couldn't fight, but they still tried!

"Maybe he's right…we'll just be a burden on them." Pippin spoke up miserably.

"Oh Pip…" Merry sighed.

"Don't listen to him!" Melian snapped.

She could feel two sets of eyes dart her way. Her friends were completely shocked by her outburst. Perhaps it was stupid becoming angry over this, but she couldn't hold back, especially when her friends were now upset and second guessing themselves.

"What does he know of us anyway? We'll prove him and any others who have doubts about us wrong!" She vented, barely thinking of her words.

"How…are we going to do that?" Merry asked in confusion.

"By getting stronger and proving we can handle our own in a fight." Melian replied.

The fury raging within her had begun fading but was quickly replaced by a fierce amount of determination. She would prove she wasn't weak, along with her friends. They would become stronger and protect their friends, just like Aragorn did. She knew they'd never be as strong, but they would try their very hardest. She'd prove that arrogant elf wrong!

When last she spoke with Legolas within the garden, she believed he had been rather kind. Now her opinion of him was no longer great. She understood he was being rational and only thinking on the safety of Frodo. Still, he didn't sound like he believed they could be of any use at all.

That hurt, more so than it should.

"You two still have the swords Aragorn gave us right?" She asked.

Both hobbits nodded.

"Good. Go and retrieve them quickly. We'll rejoin near the clearing."

Once she finished her two friends smiled and with a quick nod they were gone. Melian also made it for her room. She retrieved her sword in the corner that she had left behind. Looking over the sheathed blade in her hands a shot of anxiety began filling her heart. She had no knowledge of sword fighting. How on earth could she teach her friends?

It was an obstacle she hadn't yet considered. However, it was not one she'd run away from. Even if she had no experience or knowledge on fighting, she would figure it out, somehow. Sucking in a deep breath she soon departed from her room to rejoin with her friends. By the time she arrived they were already in the clearing with their swords drawn and swinging about like children with toys.

"This should be easy!" Pippin exclaimed, his enthusiasm quickly returning.

"Easy? Are you mad?" Merry grunted.

The hobbit swung his sword sloppily down and it fell more onto Pippin's than landed like an attack. Just watching the two of them now made her realize they had a long road ahead of them. Chewing on her bottom nervously the elleth fumbled with her sword. Once she removed it she approached her friends.

"It may be difficult, but we must try for Frodo, right?"

Melian smiled faintly, feeling more at ease when her friends also smiled. They nodded in agreement and with that, their training had begun, well…if what they did could be called training that is. From the very beginning their moves had been sloppy. More than once one of them had gotten rather close to being chopped in half. Pippin had been very wrong about this being easy, very wrong indeed.

----------;X

A loud cry echoed throughout the entire area, disturbing the quiet peace that had settled over in the last few hours. Aragorn and Legolas both jumped from their seats, heading off where the noise had come from. When the two arrived they found Gandalf already standing just outside a small clearing. Frodo and Sam were also there by his side. The three were chuckling in amusement and when the two looked forward they discovered why.

Melian was on the ground, her hands placed firmly on the grass below. It looked as though she had fallen. Merry and Pippin on the other hand were up and running about in circle around her. Pippin screamed, running from Merry and trying to keep a distance while Merry held his sword high to swing at him once more.

"Hey!" Melian yelped while ducking her head.

"It wasn't my fault!" Pippin shrieked, just barely missing that last attack.

"You fool! You nearly cut me in half!" Merry shot back furiously.

"Me? You've almost taken off my head!"

"Better your head than my body! It's not as though you have a thing up there that's useful!"

"Oh very funny! You know I didn't mean it! The sword is rather heavy!"

"Good! That way I can tell everyone the reason behind why you were beheaded!"

"Guys, stop it before I lose my head!"

Melian's cries went unheard by the two and she was forced to cover her head numerous times or duck so she could avoid their blades. She groaned softly, feeling that at any minute now she truly would lose her head! None of them even noticed the audience they had attracted because of the noise.

"Alright now, I believe that's enough." Gandalf spoke abruptly.

Instantly the little show had ended and the two hobbits stopped in their tracks. Poor Pippin nearly fell flat on his bottom since he couldn't regain his balance quickly enough. Melian waited another few seconds, just to be safe, before she cautiously raised her head up. Following the gazes of her friends she saw the whole group watching them. She could feel the blood rush into her face when she saw everyone and wished that she hadn't even looked up.

"What on earth were you three doing?" Sam asked, clearly trying to withhold his laughter.

"Practicing?" Melian replied with a sheepish smile.

"It appears as though you were trying to kill one another." Frodo snickered.

"Oh Valar…" Gandalf muttered.

It was at least comforting knowing they weren't angry by their crazy actions. It was clear in their amused expressions they found more enjoyment than anger from this. Her gaze fell after see Gandalf. She refused to look at Aragorn and Legolas as she was unsure of their reactions. Surprisingly Aragorn was amused while Legolas appeared puzzled. Noticing his friend's expression the ranger smiled and gazed upon the others once more.

"What they lack in strength they make up for with determination."

With those words he left the elven prince, who seemed more confused than ever. Extending his hand outward, Aragorn helped Melian up from the ground. He then did the same for Pippin beside her. It was humiliating knowing that everyone saw their display. They were utterly horrendous after all.

"If you wish to become better at handling your swords you may meet me here at dawn tomorrow."

Aragorn's offer took them all by surprise. After getting over the shock they all jumped at the offer. Being taught by him was what they really needed. Melian knew she couldn't do this alone when she had no knowledge in the first place.

"Thank you…" The elleth whispered.

She could feel his smile on her before he turned away, leaving her with the hobbits. For a split second she had gazed over at him along with the others. She was still very embarrassed over what happened, but grateful the laughter had ceased. Proving their strength hadn't gone so well. If anything they probably looked like a bunch of mindless children.

"I-I'll just return to my room now." Pippin whispered, scurrying off from the group.

Merry did the same, his head hanging low in embarrassment. Quickly following them was Melian. The sun was already setting and it was the perfect excuse she had for going back inside. She didn't look at Gandalf or the other two hobbit friends who still looked rather amused. She especially kept her eyes clear of Legolas who hadn't left even when Aragorn did. His presence made the situation worse. It felt like he had been proven right and this discouraged her completely.

"Can I not do a thing right?" She uttered.

Roughly the elleth slammed the door behind her and fell on the bed inside. Right now she wanted nothing more than for Arwen to be here. Sadly, she knew the elleth would be busy or wanting time with Aragorn. She couldn't just go calling on her in the hopes of gaining some reassuring words. It was selfish and also rude. Melian began feeling homesick and wished that Maria could be here with her. The old hobbit that had been like a mother in her eyes was so far away now and out of her reach.

"Great…I truly am a child." She whispered.

A gentle laugh escaped from her lips. Turning onto her back she stared up at the beautiful stone ceiling. It did indeed feel childish of her wishing for her foster mother. Yet, she found she no longer cared so much. Many overwhelming events were taking place, making her wish for the peace of days long past. If only she could go back. If only they could all go back. Closing her eyes she let her thoughts consume her entirely. Exhaustion slowly began creeping upon her, tugging her down into a deep sleep.

----------;X

The shrouded forest surrounded her like a predator moving in upon its prey. Deafening battle cries echoed against the trees around her, yet the area was completely deserted. The horrible screams of the dying were mixed with swords clashing and ripping apart bodies. Melian felt sick just hearing the noises. She was actually glad nothing was visible or else she might have lost the contents within her stomach by now.

"Please…stop…" She nearly sobbed.

She pressed her hands tighter against her ears in an attempt to block out the noise. She believed she had succeeded when they died down, but one sound in particular made her blood run cold. A loud thump came from behind, but it was the voice that surprised her so much.

"Adelia…" A male voice uttered in pain.

Melian recognized the name. It was her mother. Swallowing hard, she slowly turned and gasped at what she saw. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she grew more ill with grief. She knew the figure that was now lying on the ground nearby.

"Ada…"

The elleth whispered in a pain stricken voice. Wounds covered much of the elf's body, leaving a blanket of blood covering him. His long ebony locks cascaded messily over his shoulders and his dark eyes were gazing up at nothing. She had been so young at the time of his death, but Melian knew this elf was her father. There was no mistaking it. Tears cascaded down from her eyes as she gazed upon the body of her father. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest. The instant she stepped forward, the body disappeared completely.

Melian's eyes widened and she stumbled backward in shock. She wasn't given the chance of taking anything in as a piercing scream reached her ears. Whirling around, she sucked in a sharp breath once more when seeing her mother laying a small distance from her. The blond elleth's face was contorted in pain. She was clutched onto her side and leaning back against a large tree. Surrounding her were five orcs, all towering over with menacing eyes.

"No…leave her alone…" Melian whispered. For a moment she believed they'd turn and see her, but they kept their eyes upon Adelia. It was as though she was nothing more than a ghost roaming among them.

"Where is she?" One of the orcs shouted. His blade was tightly pressed up against Adelia's neck.

Adelia gazed upon the orc, showing no fear. Her shouts were in the elven language so Melian could not understand the words. It was rather obviously though her mother was insulting them. The orc became furious when she didn't answer and demanded once more that she tell them where the child was. When she refused, Melian had a sickening feeling about what would occur.

"Stop this!" She cried out.

Melian sprinted force just when she saw the orc raise his blade for attack. Just like with her father though, the scene disappeared before she could reach them. Tears fell harder from her eyes and she felt her legs give out. Her body dropped onto the earth below with her face buried within her hands as she cried. Seeing her father in such a horrible state had been enough, but then her mother. It was just too much. The orcs had clearly been looking for her and her mother was killed by them because of that.

A menacing laugh surrounded her in the clearing. She quickly slid her hands upward to press them against her ears tightly. It did nothing. The laughter pierced right into her brain and she was powerless against it. Her body was frozen in place and the only thing she could do was scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

----------;X

Melian awoke with a start and plummeted right onto the floor. She hit the stone with a soft thud. Pain shot through her side, making her groan softly. "Ow…" She hissed, slowly pulling herself up. Whimpering, the elleth rubbed her side. She had landed on the ground rather hard and was sure the impact would leave bruise. This was perfect. Getting injured was the last thing she needed today. Training with Aragorn would be difficult enough and she knew he'd hold nothing back.

"Even if he does it will be a distraction…"

She whispered absentmindedly. Her hand rose up and touched the side of her face. Dried tears were staining her cheeks and others were unconsciously threatening to fall. Out of all the dreams she had over the years that had been the worse by far. Why had she dreamed such a horrible event? She wondered if it might possibly have been caused by her earlier thoughts of missing her parents. It may have brought forth images of the past she never wished on seeing. It was a fleeting possibility, but then again, Gandalf did say things would get worse as time went on.

Sighing, she tries shoving all of her concerns into the back of her mind for now. Sunrise was fast approaching and she needed to be focused if she hoped to learn anything from Aragorn. He wouldn't be very pleased if she was distracted during the whole training session. This was far more important than her nightmares. She just had to keep thinking that way and hopefully would believe it herself.

----------;X

Over the next few weeks, Melian along with Merry and Pippin trained with Aragorn every morning. Frodo and Sam often joined them during lessons, picking up a few tips themselves. His teachings weren't that difficult, but they were far from simple. It took tem some time before they could even get their balance while wielding a blade. At first, it seemed hopeless they would become any better, yet after the first few days they began improving drastically. They were still a long way off from becoming worthy protectors but Melian felt they were already on their way. Her confidence was indeed growing.

She felt like time had flown by since their sessions with the ranger had begun. Melian could hardly believe now that in just a few days time they would be leaving this beautiful place. The idea of possibly never seeing Rivendell again made her quite sad. Still, she would cherish the memories she had of this place. She would not forget about it this time.

There was one thing however she wouldn't miss of this place. Having dresses forced upon her on a daily basis was never her idea of fun. It was however for Arwen. Countless times Melian found herself being scolded by the elleth when she had chosen to stay out longer with her friends and practice more. She would always return rather dirty because of it. Arwen understood their training was important but she truly took on the role of becoming the protective sister.

After all the worrying she put her through, Melian had bit her tongue and decided she could let Arwen choose the dress for tonight. It felt like hours passed before she found the perfect one. She claimed it looked lovely on the elleth and Melian agreed. It wasn't all that bad. Once she had been fixed up the two headed toward the main hall where dinner was taking place. Everything within was beautiful like always. The visitors and elves ate happily. When music had begun playing everyone paired up with another on the dance floor. Even her hobbit friends joined in.

Merry and Pippin did their own little dance, providing amusement for those standing around them. Eventually they tried dragging her out onto the dance floor with them. Melian successfully eluded them for a time, until she could no longer. Unable to escape the elleth gave up and joined in on the fun. Somehow, she was reminded of the night of Bilbo's party where none of them had a care in the world.

Laughing, she managed to escape from the dance floor without them noticing. With a smile, she leaned against a stone pillar. Her gaze was focused on her friends and everyone else dancing from the back. She was glad they were all so happy and carefree. It truly was like they were home again.

"My lady?"

A voice broke her from her reminiscent thoughts. Turning her gaze from the dances, Melian nearly jumped back when she saw who it was standing behind her. It was none other than Legolas. Since that day she heard him utter those hurtful worse she hadn't seen him around that much. It was quite a shock for her now having him approach her. Truth be told she had nearly forgotten of him altogether once her training had consumed her mind.

However, in this instant, all her memories came flooding back. She had absolutely no idea whether to be angry with him or kind. It had already been settled in her mind that his words had given her the determination needed to begin training. They helped.

The elleth swallowed hard and turned so she could face him. Confusion lingered in her blue eyes as she stared into his. She didn't understand what he wanted with her now after all this time. With her silent gaze Legolas seemingly took the opportunity he had been given. He didn't waste any time.

"Would you care to dance with me?"


	10. Nightly Stroll

**Chapter Nine;**

_**::Nightly Stroll::**_

Melian could only stare at the elven prince in disbelief. Was she just imagining things or had he just asked her for a dance? Surely he couldn't want anything to do with her. Especially after the encounter they had weeks before. It felt awkward facing him now and it showed quite clearly on her face. What was she going to do?

Deny him of course!

She couldn't even dance for one and the last person she wanted to make a fool of herself in front of was him. She had done enough of that for one lifetime. Averting her eyes she tried thinking of an appropriate answer she could give him. Nothing was coming into her mind. It was a blank slate.

"My lady?" Legolas repeated when he received no answer from her.

The prince had anticipated this long before he approached her. For the last few weeks he avoided her completely. That day when he saw her was tense to say the least. He never expected she or her friends would hear his words. It was completely out of line of him to make such an accusation, yet he could not be sorry for what he said. The words he spoke were simply how he felt. He had confided in his friend only to be caught by the very ones he spoke of. It was an unfortunate incident.

"What?"

Melian blinked out from her thoughts. She felt her embarrassment growing while under his intense gaze. "I-I'm sorry your highness, but I do not dance."

"Truly? I could swear I saw you dancing not but a half hour earlier with your friends." He pressed.

"That wasn't…serious. We were merely having fun." She returned.

What she was doing earlier with Merry and Pippin could hardly be considered dancing. They were just having fun and moving with the beat of the music. She could not dance in the way Legolas was most likely expecting.

"You don't believe you'd enjoy yourself while dancing with me then? How unfortunate." He murmured, feigning disappointment.

Now she felt like knocking him upside the head. He was teasing her. She knew this to be true when she caught sight of that sly smile on his lips. This prince was lucky she had enough respect for him that she didn't act on her impulses. Besides if she committed such an act, whether playful or not, it wouldn't go well. With a small huff, the elleth folded her arms over her chest. Her attention was turned back onto the dancers.

"I never claimed such a thing. I really cannot dance in the way you're expecting. These last few weeks I've made enough of a fool of myself in front of others. I need not do it again."

"I do not believe you'd make a fool of yourself Lady Melian."

"Incase you haven't noticed yet, our opinions differ greatly your highness."

"That makes it all the more interesting in getting to know you."

The last few words nearly made her head spin. She could feel the blood under her skin rushing into her face. He was so irritating! Why did he not just take no for an answer? She hadn't altogether forgiven him for the words he spoke and his persistence was not helping. But, she had to admit, she was surprised by his actions now.

"Flattery will not aid you." She murmured.

"Shall I beg then?" He released a teasing retort.

When Melian ignored him, Legolas took the initiative and spoke again. This time he sounded ever polite, just like when they had first met. "Wouldn't you please consider it? All I ask is for one dance. You may not go through with another if you do not enjoy it."

Now she felt guilty. He was being a true gentleman with his offer this time and the idea of refusing him had become harder. She saw that he stood very proud and seemingly strong, but she couldn't help feeing he was pushy like an elfling who didn't get his way. It would have been somewhat cute if she wasn't slightly annoyed. In the end she caved.

"Very well, but I'll only dance through one song."

Melian could see the victorious smile forming over his lips when she agreed on his offer. Instead of making her comfortable she felt all the more reluctant. Nonetheless she reached out and grasped the hand he offered. She could only pray she didn't make a fool of herself in front of all the elves! It would be so much easier if only her friends were around as they often did silly things together, but not with an elven prince whose companions most likely wanted her head as it was.

"Relax." He whispered smoothly into her ear.

She nearly jumped when hearing him, but managed to restrain herself. She gave a small nod of her head in acknowledgement. Without further words he took one of her hands, placing it upon his shoulder. The other gently kept hold of her hand. His free hand fell upon her waist and on cue with the music they began moving.

Their movements started out slow and she realized he was letting her become accustomed with the steps. Her face turned slightly red quite a few times when he whispered into her ear the correct movements. She picked up on it rather quickly and before long they were dancing in stride with the others around them.

After what felt like an eternity the elleth breathed out a sigh of relief. So far she hadn't stumbled or stepped on his feet. She was eternally grateful for his help on that part. Nearly the entire dance she hadn't looked at him although she could feel his eyes upon her. Melian knew if she returned that gaze she would become so flustered that she'd make a mistake. Just how did he manage on doing this to her?

"This is not so terrible now is it?"

"Be quiet."

She snapped in embarrassment, bringing forth a quiet chuckle from the prince. Gathering enough courage she glanced up at him. Her breath became caught within her throat as she gazed into his stormy blue eyes. She hated the way she reacted when facing him. This is why she tried avoiding it whenever he was around. It took a great deal of effort on her part just so she could relax and loosen the tight grip she had on his shoulder. This proved harder than she thought.

"You're enjoying it." He smiled.

"I am not." She half lied.

"I don't see why not. You're not at all a terrible dancer as you said." Legolas pointed out.

"I believe I'm rather close. The only reason I've remained on my feet is because of your instruction."

Legolas was surprised by just how stubborn and resilient this elleth was. Outwardly she would not seem like she possessed such traits. Only when speaking with her did he hear it in her voice and see the fire coursing within her eyes. She was nothing at all like the other elleths he encountered in his lifetime. That, along with her determination was what caught his interest and he started becoming curious about her. Gandalf had spoken of her in the past, but out of respect shared no more than a few details. He understood. It was not anyone's business knowing further than that. If he wished on knowing more he'd need to do it on his own. If she were willing to share that is.

Without either of them noticing, another song had begun and they were still dancing among the crowd. Melian had been so focused on remaining calm that she nearly forgot her one condition. Legolas obviously wouldn't be pointing out that little fact any time soon. Unless she refused him they could start dancing.

"Perhaps, but with practice I'm sure you could do rather well on your own. You already have much determination and are very strong willed."

Melian searched his eyes for any hint of deceit. There was none. He was being completely sincere with his words. She bit down on her bottom lip as guilt overcame her. It sounded like there had been more meaning in his words and he wasn't just referring to dancing. Maybe she had been just a tad ruder than necessary.

"You truly believe that?" She questioned, never tearing her eyes from his.

"I do."

Now she really felt like apologizing. She disliked what he said before, but he seemingly understood he'd be proven wrong. She couldn't hold such a grudge against him after he was making such an effort at redeeming himself. Opening her mouth she was seconds from apologizing before the two were interrupted.

"Pardon me. I was hoping you wouldn't mind terribly if I stole a dance from Prince Legolas."

Another elleth with long golden hair had suddenly appeared beside them. Her sparkling brown eyes were set on the two of them as they stopped mid way through the dance. If she didn't know any better Melian could swear the elleth was inching closer toward them as though she intended on pushing her out of the way if need be. This should have been expected. Quietly, Melian released Legolas from her hold and stepped away from him.

The strange warmth and feeling of protectiveness that had once engulfed her had now disappeared. Legolas finally lost his smile. A stoic, even cold expression had befallen over his graceful features. She remembered that look he held during the council meeting. A part of her wished on asking him what had been wrong, but not with this elleth staring down at her. She felt like she belonged as part of the floor instead of among them.

"I do not mind at all. Thank you for the dance your highness." Melian spoke as though she were just another common elleth among the crowd. That's what she now felt like.

Giving one last polite bow she turned away, walking off the dance floor quietly. She intended on leaving the dining hall entirely, yet could not help but look back at the dancers. Her heart sunk at the sight before her. Legolas bowed toward the elleth before bringing her close just as he did with her while they danced. His movements however were more instinctual and not at all relaxed. If she looked harder she would have noticed this.

"What is wrong with me?" She murmured.

Swiftly she darted out of the dining hall. Her hands balled up into tight fists by her side and for some reason she could not quiet the raging storm of emotions that were passing through her. Why on earth did she care if he danced with another? It wasn't as though she was enjoying her time with him and they barely even spoke. She sighed. Maybe she was just disappointed that she couldn't apologize. Not only that, she hadn't gotten the chance to speak with him about what happened in the previous weeks. She knew when they began their journey it was unlikely she ever would get the chance.

"This is foolish. I stand no chance of being his friend anyway." She breathed out a deep sigh.

Silently she scolded herself for being so concerned when it was hardly an issue. This wasn't the time for friends. She had enough problems right now without him getting involved. In need of a peaceful spot she retreated into the garden nearby. She was glad when she found it completely deserted. Somehow this place had a calming effect upon her. It was one of the places she'd miss the most about Rivendell when they left.

Melian closed her eyes as she rested the palms of her hands onto the stone bench on either side of her. She could remember the first time she found this beautiful place. In a fit of despair over discovering the truth about her family she had hid away inside this place. With a gentle sigh she situated herself on the bench so that she lay over it on her back. She had the perfect view of the star filled sky above. Being surrounded by this beautiful garden was a wonderful addition. For once in so long she could relax.

The stars were a great distraction for her. In a state of utter calm the elleth began humming a gentle tune. She would worry about tomorrow later. For now, she only wished to forget about all the trials and pains that awaited them. It worked. She eventually lost track of time entirely. After some time she heard the soft footsteps of someone drawing near the garden.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Shooting up from her lying position, Melian discovered Legolas at the entrance of the gardens. Sitting upright on the bench she threw a smile his way. The negative feelings she had earlier were still present but not so power that she vented on him. She had done enough of that.

"Enjoy your dance?"

"I wouldn't say that." Legolas replied wearily.

Clearly the poor elf didn't have the greatest of times these last few hours. She nearly burst out laughing at the thought of every elleth clawing her way at him for a dance. It was strange how she felt so amused now when earlier the wave of jealousy had nearly broken her down.

'_Maybe it's because he clearly didn't enjoy himself…' _She mused silently.

"It took nearly every skill I possess just to slip away from them." He added.

Stifling a laugh, Melian stood and motioned with her hand to follow her. "Why do you not take a walk through the garden then? I'm fairly sure none of them will find you here." She suggested.

"I can only hope it's that easy."

A ghost of a smile etched its way onto his lips. Silently accepting her invitation he began walking alongside her through the large gardens. They seemed endless and she felt it was the perfect night for a stroll through it. Legolas himself was hoping the walk could help ease his mind. Playing the role of the polite prince for hours was quite tiring. He needed a distraction from it all. Earlier on he had taken a chance requesting a dance from her. Any other time he would have stayed out of sight. The elleths would have tried dancing with him otherwise like they just had this evening. However, he found it was worth it.

"Is it truly that terrible dancing with the other maidens your highness?" Melian teased.

"It's not exactly pleasant when you are surrounded by those who only seek your attention because of status." He scowled. His face quickly softened seconds later. "You have no need to address me so formally as well. You may just call me Legolas."

"I suppose…but only if you start calling me Melian. There's no need for you to address me as Lady Melian, or my lady. I'm not accustomed to such formalities anyway." She smiled.

"I believe I can do that." He compromised, his smile growing.

From what she could see the prince appeared more calm than compared with his former serious attitude. She surprisingly found herself enjoying the small conversation that was forming between the two of them. From the very beginning she hoped to become friends with him. Now it seemed things were finally straightening out. It was a good thing in the end. She wanted to be on good terms with the elf before they departed.

It worried her enough having that man Boromir in the group. In his eyes she could see he was an honorable man. The power of the Ring however affected him far more than the rest. Having Aragorn for a friend was a great reassurance. She also knew it would be beneficial getting on Legolas's good side. She found him rather interesting. Although he was a prince he acted nothing like she had imagined. He wasn't arrogant or self-absorbed in the least, well not very much.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

"What?" Melian glanced back at him in surprise. She hadn't realized just how quiet she had been all this time. Her friends knew this was common with her, but he did not.

"It seems you have much on your mind. Do you care to speak about it?"

"No. I won't burden you with careless thoughts. Besides, it's just concerns about the journey." Melian murmured, flashing him a brief smile.

"Having concerns is understandable. You do not have to hide them." He replied, becoming more serious this time.

Melian held in a frustrated sigh. She didn't feel like talking about the numerous concerns she had. Thinking about them was one thing, but somehow talking of it all made them more real. She didn't want that just yet. Groaning inwardly she suddenly realized she sounded like a coward again. Casting her gaze downward, she studied the many flowers they passed by.

"Sometimes…it's better keeping quiet about them. It's already distressing just thinking about what Frodo is enduring." Her voice lowered on the last few words.

Legolas was unsurprised by the mention of her friend. He found it only natural she would be concerned for the hobbit, as she well should be. He was not blind or immune to the pull of the One Ring. He was affected by its power just like the others. He could not even imagine the turmoil Frodo was being put through.

'_Not just Frodo, but also his friends.'_

"I understand…which is why I feel even more inclined to apologize for wounding your feelings a few weeks ago."

Melian nearly tripped over a root when hearing of his apology. She stumbled forward with her eyes locking on him in disbelief. She hadn't expected an apology from him. In all rights, he really didn't have much need for giving one. She opened her mouth to protest but he raised his hand up to stop her.

"I should not have underestimated the strength or determination you and your friends possessed. For that I am sorry. I regret to say however, that I cannot apologize for my words as they were indeed how I felt at the time. I can only hope you'll forgive me if I upset you by saying them."

Silence fell over the two. Legolas had prepared himself for whatever outcome may arrive from his words. He didn't know how she would take them. He was only relieved he had spoken everything he needed. Now he only hoped it would go well. She was like a wild mare. There was no telling what she may do next.

"You're an idiot." Melian blurted.

Now it was his turn to look surprised. Melian didn't stop at that. She rolled her eyes at the reactions she got from him. All this time she was feeling this guilt and now it was made worse by him apologizing. It was only because of his words that she began training sooner rather than later. In a way he helped her.

"I'll admit…I was angry when I heard what you said. It seemed unfair you would judge us so quickly without granting us even one chance." She sighed. Bringing a hand up, she slowly ran her smooth digits through her ebony locks. Finding the right words to say was not easy.

"However…I soon realized your words had done more good than harm. It gave my friends and me the motivation we needed to prove ourselves. In doing so we are already becoming stronger and I have no doubt we can protect Frodo now." She finished.

The elleth licked her suddenly dry lips before cautiously turning her gaze on him. She finally said what was needed. He couldn't take blame for something like this. She found it worked when she noticed him stifling a laugh.

"I'm pleasantly surprised. Perhaps I should share my opinions more often then." He revealed, both amused and relieved.

"Don't get carried away! You just got lucky this time." She warned him. She tried sounding serious but failed when she ended up cracking a smile.

"I'll be more cautious in the future."

"Also, I believe there are two others who are in need of an apology from you."

"Indeed. I shall speak with them tomorrow before we set out."

Although Melian had been joking with her comment he seemed he to take it seriously. She couldn't deny she felt happy that he was willing to speak with them. Merry and Pippin had been slighted a bit from his words. Like her though they had long forgotten about it.

"I wish you all the luck in Middle-Earth my friend." She told him sincerely. Knowing her two friends this would not be easy for the prince.

"I'm sure I'll require it." He replied through a small laugh.

"Oh you surely will." Melian added teasingly.

All the nervous feelings that plagued her before had seemingly disappeared. For once she felt completely comfortable when speaking with him. It felt like they had truly become friends instead of distant strangers. She smiled absentmindedly at the thought, although found herself feeling disappointed when she reached the end of the garden.

"Sadly, I believe this is where I must bid you goodnight." He spoke up regretfully.

"It's fine. We all need our rest for tomorrow." She agreed, hiding her disappointment.

"Yes. I hope you will try and get rest as well tonight."

_'Unlikely.'_ She thought grimly. "Don't worry, I will."

With her reassurance he gave a small nod of his head. Before leaving he reached out and took hold of her hand. She was confused by his actions until she felt his warm lips touch down upon the cool skin of the back of her hand.

"Goodnight…Melian." Legolas whispered.

A wonderful smile graced his lips and he bowed his head respectively. He then left the garden without another word. Melian was left standing there with her eyes wide in shock. It actually took her a few minutes before she could even move again. She grasped her hand where he kissed her tightly, squeezing it firmly. It still felt warm where his lips touched her.

"Idiot…" She murmured.

None of his actions made sense and she was all the more confused why such little things he did affected her so. It was a gesture many respectable elves and even humans performed. She chewed softly on her bottom lip. Every answer she came up with was one she did not wish to consider. It actually frightened her.

'_Don't even think on it!'_ She mentally yelled.

She was letting her mind wander into areas that she had never before dwelled in. Now wasn't the time for that! She had to focus on the journey starting tomorrow. Nothing else could be more important than that.

With a frustrated sigh she finally began walking. She eventually arrived back at her room. The thoughts of the elven prince and her strange feelings bothered her greatly still. She was unsure of how to handle them and so, she decided she would just ignore them entirely. The elleth decided she would just busy her mind with everything else, no matter how displeasing it all was. Sleeping was an option, even though she knew what awaited her in the world of dreams.

Melian didn't wish to face any more nightmares. Today had gone so well and she also needed rest for tomorrow. Somehow she'd just have to deal with it and face whatever occurred head on. Once she changed into her sleeping attire she all but fell onto the bed with a faint groan. She dreaded sleep, but tomorrow was fast approaching.

Reaching down she grabbed hold of the necklace around her. Lifting it upward she looked into the purple crystal. The faces of her friends flashed before her mind. Her parents followed soon after them. So many terrible things awaited them and she just wanted to remember the good times while she still could. Melian remembered the evening she had with Legolas who was undoubtedly her friend now. She also remembered the words her mother spoke long ago right before she was torn away from her.

"I truly hope you are with me…now more than ever…" She murmured.

Melian swallowed hard, refusing to allow any more tears to fall. She grasped the crystal tightly within her hands while curling up under the covers. After some time had passed she let sleep overcome her. She tried keeping all her good memories fresh in her mind in the hopes it would drive away the nightmares. In her heart though, she knew they would still come, just like they did every night.

This was her fight. In time it would become far realer and more painful than she ever believed possible.


	11. The True Journey Begins

**Chapter Ten;**

_**::The True Journey Begins::**_

Dawn had come sooner than she would have preferred. Melian had awakened during the middle of the night in terror and could not fall asleep since then. She was now curled up under the tan covers, her eyes staring out at nothing. Through the fabric of the blanket she could faintly see traces of light peeking in from her window.

The time had come.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself up from under the covers. She was a mess. Her black hair was truly a sight and her face was unbelievably pale. On the inside she felt even worse. Numbness assaulted every muscle within her body. If it weren't for her strong will she probably would have fallen asleep in exhaustion hours ago. Her stubbornness truly got her into trouble. Now she must endure the consequences.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the elleth stood up. She pulled on a fresh tunic and pair of leggings before straightening out her messy clump of hair. Melian did the best she could in order to look presentable. Her friends didn't need to be worrying over her today of all days. With almost mechanical movements she grabbed hold of her sword and tied it around her belt. Countless emotions coursed within her. Her stomach was churning and more than once she felt ill.

"Stay calm Melian. You must for Frodo."

She whispered numerous times, reassuring herself the best way she could right now. This continued for nearly an hour before a knock on her door sounded. Arwen's face appeared within the door way, a pleasant smile playing on her lips. Melian looked up at her and could almost see the sadness raging in her eyes. It seems she wasn't the only one trying to remain strong.

"It's time." Arwen informed her.

"Very well…" Melian whispered hoarsely.

Standing from the bed she took a step toward Arwen. Without speaking she threw her arms around the elleth, embracing her tightly. Arwen released a tiny gasp, taken aback by the sudden actions. When she recovered the kind elleth embraced her tightly in return. The two stayed like that for some time until they could wait no longer.

"I shall miss you." Melian forced a tiny smile.

"And I shall miss you." Arwen replied.

Feeling her pull back Melian remained still as the elleth's lips connected with her forehead in a gentle kiss. "We shall meet again." Arwen murmured kindly. Melian's smile widened yet did not loose the sadness. She truly hoped they would meet again.

Withholding tears Melian then followed Arwen outside where the others were now gathering. Bidding one last farewell to Arwen she headed off where she joined with Frodo and the other hobbits that stood by Gandalf.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Gandalf greeted.

"I am well enough." She smiled faintly, receiving a brief hug from the wizard.

"Better be. We'll all need our strength in protecting Frodo from those nasty orcs!" Pippin smirked, lively as ever. Sam could be seen rolling his eyes while Frodo only smiled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Pip." Merry reminded him, giving the hobbit a light shove from behind.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being confident!"

"It is when you become overconfident! That's the best way of getting killed."

"Yes, and you only know of this because of Aragorn warning us!"

"Why you little…!"

Melian shook her head as the two began arguing. It never failed. Turning away she observed the others surrounding them. All the elves from Rivendell and the companions who arrived with the members of the fellowship were now here to send them off. Gimli the dwarf was standing furthest from the elves. Boromir was not very far either and Legolas…

"Good morning, Melian."

"Oh goodness, don't do that!" The elleth hissed.

The prince had seemingly appeared from behind her, scaring her half to death. Whirling around, she found herself glaring at him. He had that sly smile yet again! She could swear he was doing all of this on purpose. If only she had a big enough rock nearby that could toss at his head.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you."

At least he sounded sincere.

Rolling her eyes, Melian turned away with a pout. He was such an idiot! What sensible elf didn't realize you'd startle someone by just appearing like that? Apparently he wasn't very smart in that area. With her childish thoughts continuing she didn't notice Lord Elrond had arrived. His strong, intimidating voice echoed amongst the entire group, silencing them all.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond, is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, and Men, and all Free Folk, go with you."

Everyone, including Melian bowed their heads toward Lord Elrond gratefully. The fellowship was now closely gathered together, waiting upon the will of the one they now followed. She gazed at Frodo's back, wondering just how he felt right now. Obviously he was scared, but she prayed that he knew he wasn't alone. They were all here with him and by the grace of the Valar it would remain that way throughout the journey.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

Her eyes never once strayed from her dear friend as he slowly made his way ahead of the group. His eyes were so full of hesitation. It nearly broke her heart seeing him this way. She feared the light once held within his eyes was forever dimmed. One could only pray her fears were wrong.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left."

At this she smiled. Her dear friend would be so lost without the wizard. She was very thankful he had come with them. It would make all the difference in their travels.

----------;X

The course of their journey was not easy, yet they made great time with their strides. Having grown accustomed to the long walks, Melian was not held back by the rough terrains they passed by. It seemed her hobbit friends weren't either. She was amazed at the sights they passed, some ever beautiful while others somewhat dreadful in appearance. One instance she had questioned Gandalf about their path. He more than happily answered.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

Melian would have been scolded had she voiced her thoughts on his answer. It sounded ever simple. The childish mind she held would think so, but the mature half of her knew otherwise. Some things were never easy like they sounded. Her training had proved that much.

"Ouch!"

Her yelp echoed amongst the rocks as her back collided with the rough stone. Boromir hovered over her form, his sword aimed straight at her exposed neck. A clank of metal was heard as her own sword dropped down beside her. Boromir had ever so easily knocked it from her grasp.

"You're getting better my lady. It is only your handling of the sword you must work on."

Boromir lowered his sword and offered out his hand. She took it grudgingly, not at all happy about her losing this round. Nonetheless she whispered a thank you. The man had somewhat began accepting her as part of the group. Though she knew he still didn't fancy having a female around. Apparently they caused nothing but trouble on journeys like this in his opinion. With her loss that meant Merry and Pippin were up.

"Great! It's finally our turn!" Pippin shot forward, his sword already drawn.

"Pip…" Merry sighed, following his movements.

Melian paid them no mind and returned her sword into its sheath at her side. She was still messing up! After all this time she believed her handling of the sword would have been much better. Perhaps she missed something during her training with Aragorn. Dropping down into a sitting position the elleth sighed wearily.

What was she doing wrong?

"Do not despair. You've improved greatly in such a short amount of time."

Glancing upward she noticed Legolas jumping forth onto the rock in front of her. He remained on the higher one, keeping a watch out for any dangers. She had discovered early on their keen senses aided them greatly in this area. Rolling her eyes she turned her head away.

"It's not enough. At this rate I'll be killed long before I can do any good."

"You needn't be so hard on yourself. Might I suggest an alternative?"

"By all means, suggest away."

She gave a careless wave of her hand, which hadn't been the greatest idea. A heavy weight dropped onto her, nearly making her fall back. She was about to scream until she noticed the bow which now lay within her lap.

"Your bow is the alternative?" She eyed him in confusion.

"As an elf you'd be better off trying out a bow rather than a sword." He smiled, tossing a lone arrow her way. Luckily for him she caught it easily while avoiding the sharp end of the stick.

"Have you lost your mind? I can barely wield a sword yet and now you're suggesting I try something new? You haven't heard a word I said."

In seconds she found the elven prince standing right in front of her. This was bad. She swallowed hard when seeing the intense look on his face. His hands descended onto her shoulders, carefully pulling her up from the ground.

"I've heard every word you've spoken. Now I suggest you be silent and listen if you truly want my advice." He warned her.

Melian could feel her mouth dropping open. Who died and left him in charge? She had asked for a suggestion, not a round of orders. He may have worded it like a suggestion, but his tone told her otherwise. Her tongue surely would have scars from biting it so much, yet she did once more. She was curious about seeing why he was so confident this would help and if it didn't she would gain the pleasure of telling him he was wrong.

"Good. Now, if you'll allow me…"

Legolas began moving around her, helping her get into the right position. He then moved behind her, his hands reaching out and grasping hers, their bodies melding somewhat together. The elf was taller and therefore could easily reach from his spot. With his hands guiding her she lifted the bow with the arrow in place. Melian could feel Legolas was using little strength. All of it was on her right now to hold the arrow back until she fired.

It wasn't easy.

The weight she felt was unbearable. She nearly let the arrow fly the instant he pulled it back with her hand. A sword was easier wielding than this! Her strength couldn't grow this much in a short amount of time. He truly did lose it.

"Now, aim for the lone tree at the end of the hill." Legolas whispered.

His hands began sliding from hers and immediately she tensed up. "Don't let go! I can't hold this alone!" She cried out.

Although she couldn't see it the elven prince was smiling in amusement. It was most likely a good thing she hadn't noticed him, otherwise she'd use that arrow on him if she could. Placing his hands back onto hers he squeezed them reassuringly.

"Yes, you can. Focus not on the strength needed to hold the arrow, but on the target it will hit."

With one last comforting squeeze he released her completely. Now the full weight of holding the arrow back was on her. She winced, noticing the pressure building up within her arm. How could one possibly aim like this?

Sucking in a sharp breath she tried focusing on what he told her. Focus on the target, not the strength used for the arrow. Eyeing the tree closely she let her mind close in around it. Much to her shock the weight of holding the arrow back started fading. This made it easier for her to aim better or at least make an attempt at aiming.

'_Please hit!'_

The elleth begged and with that, released the arrow. It flew quicker than the eye could see down the hill. For a brief second she actually believed she hit her intended target. Unfortunately the arrow landed in the ground right beside it. She sighed in disappointment. Getting her hopes up had been rather foolish. She wasn't good no matter what weapon she used.

"Very good, keep practicing."

Legolas appeared at her side, handing her two arrows. Her gaze traveled up from the arrows and back upon him. No amusement or mockery was present on his face. If anything he seemed a little proud she had done that much with the bow. Slowly, she accepted the two arrows he offered.

"Remember what I said." He reminded her and then took off for the other side of the hill. His gaze had moved a great deal toward that area from what she could see in that moment. She figured he may have noticed something and didn't hold him up with further questions.

"Great…"

Grumbling under her breath, Melian set one arrow down and pulled the other one back within the bow. It didn't work out so well now that she was on her own. She barely got it halfway back the first time. With a few tries she at last managed on pulling the arrow all the way back. It was the furthest her strength could take it.

"I'll get you this time." She whispered.

Her aim was on the very tree he pointed out for her. A moment passed until she let the arrow fly. Holding her breath she watched until it struck down on the side of the tree. It wasn't a direct hit but she still managed on hitting the tree nonetheless.

"I did it!" Melian cried out victoriously.

There was only silence in return.

Turning around in confusion, the elleth felt her heart drop. Everyone was standing at the other end of the hill. Following their gazes she noticed the dark cloud like substance drawing closer from the sky. It was moving in faster with each passing moment.

"What is that?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli brushed off.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir observed.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas suddenly shouted.

"Hide! Take cover!" Aragorn was the next one shouting.

"Legolas!" Melian shouted, jumping down from the rock she had been standing upon.

His bow was still clutched firmly within her grasp. If they were being attacked he would need this. She already had a sword. Unfortunately she didn't make it in time. When passing him by Gandalf quickly grabbed the back of her tunic, dragging her behind the rock so they could hide. Her yelp was muffled as he placed his large hand over her mouth. The sounds of wings fluttered past them all and were gone in less than a minute. Gandalf took a cautious moment before he released her from his grasp.

"Gandalf, what was that about?" She breathed out.

"They're spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf announced, glancing off at the mountains nearby.

Crawling out from her hiding place, Melian quietly made her way near Legolas. She immediately handed over his bow which he took back with murmured thanks. He placed it over his shoulder, having it ready for use when needed.

"I'm sorry. You'd have been unarmed had that been an attack." She blurted out while the others moved off and gathered their things.

"There's no need for apologies. I do not regret helping you." He informed her quietly.

"Well…there's one upside I suppose. I hit the tree." Melian gave a worried smile, unsure of his reaction.

Meeting his gaze she saw the faintest of smiles break out on his lips. He said nothing but did give a gentle pat on her shoulder. Giving the slightest of tugs he silently told her to follow him, which she more than willingly did. That had been a close call. She'd need to be more cautious next time or at the very least get her own weapon.

Leaving her friends without one was not a very smart move.

----------;X

Melian's teeth were chattering while trudging upward through the snow covered hill. Why did Gandalf choose this way? She hated the cold! Lowering her head, she pulled her dark cloak tighter against her. This only kept getting worse the further they went. Groaning inwardly she continued on beside Legolas without complaint.

Crushing snow from behind put them all on alert, even more so when Aragorn cried out Frodo's name. Turning the elleth saw her friend tumbling down through the snow. He was thankfully caught by Aragorn, but she felt her heart stop when Boromir picked up something from the snow. It was the Ring.

Her breath caught in her throat and she unconsciously reached out to grip the prince's sleeve. Seeming to also sense the possible confrontation, Legolas became somewhat tense. His guard was up and all eyes were on the mortal. Aragorn's voice had seemingly broken him free of the evil spell and he returned the ring without a fight.

"I can't stand that accursed thing." She murmured quietly.

"Neither can I." Legolas whispered.

Melian froze. She hadn't realized she spoke her thoughts aloud. Flushing in embarrassment she released his sleeve from her tight hold. She spared him only a glance before continuing onward with the others. The sooner they got out of this mountain the better she'd feel. Holding her arms tightly against her body she followed behind her dear friends. They were sadly having a more difficult time than she and Legolas were.

As elves they could walk atop the snow and not push through it. Because of this she had taken to helping her hobbit friends who had the most trouble. Aragorn and Boromir could not do it all alone. With Pippin on her back she easily walked atop the snow, keeping him well out of harms way.

"Pippin…you really must stop eating so many sweets." She groaned.

"It's not my fault they're so good." Pippin chattered from behind her. Even with all the cloaks on him she could feel her friend shivering.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas called forth.

It was only then with his words through the loud gusts of wind that Melian heard a faint voice riding throughout the mountains. She turned her gaze outward and felt Pippin tighten his grip around her neck.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.

Melian's eyes shot upward when a loud rumbling echoed from atop. She cried out when heavy rocks fell down, just barely messing them all. Pippin grunted in fear, his face burying into the back of her neck.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn cried forth.

"No!"

Stepping backward she moved closer toward the mountain side, fearing they may all fall over. Gandalf was crying out in an attempt to subdue Saruman, yet it did no good. With one final strike a large blanket of snow descended from the mountains onto the fellowship. Melian's screams were muffled by the snow crushing onto her body. Her lungs felt like they had turned into ice along with the rest of her muscles.

"Melian!" Pippin shouted, just barely keeping hold of her cloak.

She could feel him desperately clinging onto her. Grabbing onto him was what she wanted, yet she couldn't move. The snow felt like a thousand pounds of weight on her body and the cold only made it worse, even for her. But she had to get out.

Shutting her eyes tightly, the elleth summoned any amount of strength left in her body. With one swift movement she burst up from the snow with Pippin holding onto her. The others followed suit, each bursting up from the snow after the other. Melian gasped for air, feeling like none was entering into her body. Pippin released her but remained close by her side, also trying to catch his breath.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromir's shouts could be heard among the wind.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard! Aragorn retorted.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested.

Right now Melian didn't have a care where they went, just so long as they got away from here. It wasn't safe and they would be killed long before they made it halfway through this desolate place. Her head fell down upon Pippin's shoulder, eyes shut tightly in pain. In response the hobbit wrapped his arms around her, both in comfort and trying to stay warm.

"Gandalf…" She murmured.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf spoke up somewhat hesitantly.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

Everything had started spinning in her mind as the familiar pain returned. Her grip on Pippin tightened and a faint whimper escaped past her tired lips. Not again. She silently begged for the voice to stop along with the pain. It was too much.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

Those last words from Frodo and Gandalf were all she heard before her world fell into silence and darkness.

----------;X

I AM BACK!!

The long wait is over everyone. I finally received my new computer and am working on new chapters for this story. I'm so sorry for making everyone wait this long for an update, but I am also grateful so many have stuck with the story. I told you guys I wouldn't give it up!

So far, all chapters up to this one have been revised! Please let me know if they're any better.

Anyway, updates will be at a normal pace now. I apologize if this chapter isn't so well done and for any mistakes within. I was rather anxious about finishing it and getting it out here.

To make up for my long absence I tried having Melian interact with Legolas a bit more than I originally intended. I hope that helps a little bit.

Once again thank you all for reviewing this story and placing it on favorites or alerts. Just knowing I still had fans out there really gave me motivation in continuing. I hope I haven't lost any with this long absence.

The next update may be in a few days or within the next week. So keep an eye out! :3

Also, be sure to check my profile at times for updates on story progress or reasons for delays in updating!

Happy New Year Everyone!

~XTwilightxDragonx


	12. The Mines Of Moria

**Chapter Eleven;**

_**::The Mines Of Moria::**_

"Legolas, enough already!"

"Forgive me, I was only being cautious."

"Oh and I suppose you were only being cautious the last twenty-three times as well?"

Melian threw her hands up in exasperation. This elf would be dead by nightfall if he continued pestering her. Not even her own friends bothered her this much! They had only asked if she were feeling well under fifteen times while the prince was nearing thirty. Yes, she was indeed counting. One could do no more when being asked this many times.

Back on the mountain she had fallen unconscious. The intense pain and cold had taken over her exhausted body. For her it felt like only minutes since she had been out, yet when she awoke the group was already nearing Moria. Just her luck as well she awakened on the back of a certain blonde elf.

Legolas had carried her the entire way.

The very second she opened her eyes the group had asked numerous times if she were alright. Even Boromir asked her at least once. It surprised her they had all been worried. Gandalf had checked her over, fearing she may have been injured still. However she felt the complete opposite.

Melian felt absolutely great.

For the first time in so long she hadn't been assaulted by nightmares. She dreamed of nothing. Her mind had rested in a somewhat comforting darkness until her body had regained enough energy for her to awaken. There was no pain when she came around, not even the occasional headache she had after a nightmare. She just felt…normal.

While she was overjoyed by this fact Gandalf appeared rather disturbed. She didn't ask on it. For once in her life she just wanted to enjoy the moment of peace her body had been granted. She knew it most likely wouldn't come again for awhile, if ever. Unfortunately for her that didn't last very long. Both her friends and other companions had begun asking numerous times if she were feeling well.

Over time her friends had ceased, satisfied she was alright because of her rested expression. It was something they didn't often see upon her. Legolas however still hadn't ceased with his own concern. She had humored him at first. She was simply grateful for his kindness, but now it was just tiring.

"It was twenty-six."

"What?"

"It was actually twenty-six." Legolas corrected her.

"Oh please!"

Melian grumbled, giving his arm a light shove. She walked on ahead, leaving Legolas smiling in her wake. She started feeling like he was doing this just for his own amusement. He hadn't appeared concerned lately, at least not so much after the first twenty times of asking. This prince seemed like he enjoyed agitating her.

"Forgive me. You do realize I truly was concerned, right?" Legolas smiled, appearing at her side.

"You're over stepping the line of concern. You do realize that, right?" Melian replied in somewhat of a mocking tone.

He only chuckled in response. She really couldn't get this elf agitated could she? Rarely did he ever become angry with her. Numerous times he remained patient with her antics. The only time she ever feared his anger so far was when she got smart about trying out the bow as a weapon. But then again, she wasn't even certain he was annoyed then.

He was strange.

The two walked in silence after that with the prince thankfully giving up on his playful questioning of her health. He got the hint, thankfully although he never left her side. For some odd reason he took up the post of acting like a guardian. One should have felt honored by that, but she only felt pathetic. It continued onward until the reached the entrance into Moria.

"Dwarfs doors are invisible when closed." Gimli commented.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas uttered dryly.

Melian cracked a smile and even had the need to hold back laughter, mostly due to Gimli's expression. The poor dwarf. Even if he did find elves somewhat annoying right now she still liked him nonetheless and didn't feel such comments were needed.

"Have some kindness." She murmured, elbowing him in the side.

Legolas appeared unfazed by the action, only shaking his head in response. They continued on, in search of the door. By some luck Gandalf located it rather quickly. The only problem now was getting inside. With both the moon and stars shining down, the door had been revealed, illuminating it within the darkness. The new and interesting sight alone had her mesmerized.

"That is amazing."

"You think that's amazing lass? Just wait until you receive the hospitality of the dwarves. Such a fair one like you will surely be treated with upmost hospitality." Gimli smiled proudly from under his beard.

"I am so sure." Legolas grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

Gimli's smile faded rather quickly and he mumbled a few choice words that she could not make out. She felt like hitting the elf again but restrained herself. These two were like children and couldn't get along for even a second! Hopeless fools they were.

"It reads, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf translated the markings around the door.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry inquired.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf then began speaking words she could not understand in the slightest. His first try did nothing in opening the door and neither had the second. She knew this was just too easy. Perhaps there was a trick they weren't getting or the door was sealed. If it were they were in some trouble.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin pointed out the obvious.

"Pippin…I don't think now is a good time for voicing that aloud." Melian whispered a warning from behind him.

The fool just didn't listen.

"What are you going to do then?" He asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf half shouted.

Pippin swallowed hard, taken aback by his answer. He glanced up at the elleth who only shook her head. "I warned you." She murmured.

Nothing else could be done now. Until Gandalf discovered the correct words they were all stuck here waiting. Melian was confident he'd find a way, somehow. In the mean time she waited patiently with the others. Sitting on the ground beside the tree, she listened while Gandalf murmured numerous words.

A part of her felt so lost, not being able to understand them.

It was then an idea struck her. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at Legolas who sat beside her. He seemed willing on helping her with other matters. Perhaps if she tried asking nicely he would accept this request.

"Legolas…?"

"Yes?"

"May…I ask you something?" She whispered.

"What is it?" The prince glanced at her curiously.

"I…I don't really remember much Elvish and I was wondering…if you could teach me a few words." She murmured her request, raising her voice no more than that.

Melian felt silly making a request like this, but she truly wished on knowing. As a child Gandalf tried keeping her memories of the language alive. During that time she had begun pushing it back. In the beginning she had appeared strange enough in the eyes of the hobbits. Speaking Elvish would have only made things worse. If she were to live there she found no need for remembering her own tongue.

Now things had changed.

Lately she had been around nothing but elves and hearing their language even more. She felt utterly terrible not remembering their words. It made her feel lesser of an elf and even a tad ashamed she had tossed her true heritage aside so carelessly.

"You're truly asking for help? Are you dying?" Legolas retorted in a playful tone.

What a brute. She was being serious here!

"Never mind, it was only a foolish request." Melian grumbled, situating herself so her back now faced him.

She could hear the faintest of chuckles coming from behind her. Oh if only she were strong enough to knock him flat! She should have just asked Gandalf or even Aragorn. They would be much kinder in aiding her. Pouting, she didn't notice the elf reach out for her until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need for such ill feelings. Of course I'll help you." He replied, seriously this time.

Surprised by his response she glanced over her shoulder at him. Gazing at his face she saw there was no hint of deceit upon it. He truly intended on helping her if that was her true request. Despite her earlier agitation with him she smiled.

"Thank you."

Legolas returned the smile, their gazes remaining for not but a moment longer when they heard the doors nearby creaking open. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. From what she heard being spoken among them it was a foolish riddle! Frodo had been the one among them who figured it out.

"All this time spent for a mere word." She sighed.

Gathering up her knapsack she got up from the ground with lazy movements. "I've gotten my first lesson it seems."

"Pardon?" Legolas appeared confused.

"I learned _Mellon_ means friend." She smiled.

Heading forward she followed the others into the darkened mine. Despite her curiosity about this place and the dwarves, Melian had a feeling she wouldn't like it here very much. The enclosed space and complete darkness were not things she fancied.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This here my friend is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine."

"This is no mine. It's a tomb."

At Boromir's words it seemed everyone finally noticed what lay within the depths of this mine, including her. The elleth gasped, her hands flying up and covering her mouth. Right at their feet were numerous skeletons, presumably of the Dwarves living here.

"Oh no…" She whimpered. Everywhere her gaze fell there was a skinless body. It was a terrible sight and Gimli's painful cries made it all the more worse.

"Goblins." Legolas stated upon pulling an arrow from one of the bodies.

Melian could hear the others drawing out their weapons, yet she could not find the strength to do the same. The sight before her was gruesome, but the pain of it all was far worse. All of them had been killed off. How long had they been here forgotten like this?

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir murmured.

"Now, get out of here! Get out!"

Between the shouts another cry took hold of her attention. Whirling around, she noticed one missing among her hobbit friends. Frodo was being dragged by a strange tentacle away from the others.

"Frodo!" She screamed, rushing outside the mine.

"Strider!" Sam also cried for help, while the others grabbed hold of Frodo, desperately trying to pull him from the creature's grasp.

She rushed over, grabbing the hobbit around the waist while Merry and Pippin kept hold of his arms. Sam had taken the duty of slicing off the tentacle. His brave actions helped, if only for the moment. Frodo was released and they all pulled him back immediately.

"Look out!" Melian cried when noticing the burst of tentacles now heading for them.

No one reacted in time.

They were roughly shoved backward, Frodo instantly being ripped from her arms. Her body collided with the ground. Her two hobbits friends landed beside her, each crying out their friend's name. Had Aragorn and the others not been around they surely would have lost him. Their efforts got them back Frodo, but the creature was only angrier by their attacks.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted, ushering them all forward.

Scrambling onto her feet, Melian quickly followed the movements of her friends and headed for the mine. Legolas remained at the entrance, shooting arrow after arrow at the beast in order to keep it at bay. Only at the last moment did she notice him follow. The beast tried entering the mine after them, yet was stopped as the entrance caved in, leaving them all in total darkness.

All were silent. Melian had instinctively grabbed the first thing she could out of fear when the entrance collapsed. She had been afraid the entire mine would collapse onto them. Snow she could live through, but solid rock she wasn't so sure.

"We now have but once choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf's voice echoed among them. With a few taps his staff lit up, bringing light into the darkness. When he did so she finally noticed what she had grabbed. Flushing in embarrassment Melian released Legolas from her hold, muttering a quiet apology.

He only gave her a silent nod.

"Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the word. Quietly now, it's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Four days?

The elleth inwardly groaned. She truly wouldn't like this one bit. Yet, this journey was no enjoyment for any of them. All did what must be done to continue forward. Besides she much preferred being in here than out there with that foul creature that nearly killed Frodo. She could only pray the days passed quickly.

----------;X

"I have no memory of this place."

That statement had caused yet another delay. Gandalf did not remember which route should be taken. Until he did the group had stopped for a much needed rest. Melian took a seat upon the rocks, inspecting her hands. Getting up here had been rough on her and the hobbits. The palms of her hands were bruised and crimson liquid was spilling forth in certain areas. It was nothing that couldn't heal in time.

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry…"

"You just ate the last apple!" Merry snapped.

"I most certainly did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

Their whispered argument was quite unexpected. With a heavy sigh she reached forth into her knapsack. She pulled forth an apple and quickly tossed it over her shoulder. It landed right in Pippin's lap.

"Thank you Melian!" He whispered happily before gnawing his way into the fruit.

She smiled and leaned back against the stone. Her own discomfort was of little concern when it involved her dear friends. So long as they were content she would be. The same could not be said for her stomach. It was not gracious like her mind was and released a quiet growl. All the energy she had regained from her peaceful rest was long gone.

"That was kind of you." Legolas commented quietly.

"They're my friends and need it more than I." She whispered.

"That I doubt."

Laughing softly, the elleth shook her head before letting it fall back onto the rock. He was correct in a way. Her friends ate more than all of them combined and got hungry quicker. Still, she'd rather have them be comfortable than suffer. Unfortunately one apple was all she could do.

"Would you care on learning some Elvish?" He inquired randomly.

Melian flashed him a strange look until she remembered asking him back at the entrance. The unexpected chaos had driven the idea further back into the depths of her mind. She gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders.

What harm could it do? They were just sitting here waiting anyway.

"Yes."

----------;X

Barely twenty minutes had passed and she had somehow made a complete fool of herself. Legolas first tested her on what she did remember. It wasn't very much. In truth, she knew less than she believed herself. She was quite embarrassed. He was undeterred by her lack of knowledge. At first he tried helping her with full sentences. She somewhat got them right, but not without trying a few times.

"How about we try more simple words?" He suggested.

"Please? All of this is making my head ache." She groaned.

"Very well then." He stifled a chuckle. "Let's see…Naneth?"

"Mother." She replied with a faint smile.

"Good. Ada?"

"Father."

"Hannon le."

"Um…" Melian looked puzzled, making his smile broaden. She tried remembering. She truly did but could not figure out the term. In the end he helped her.

"Thank you."

"Right…" She murmured in embarrassment, lowering her gaze.

Legolas paused for a moment, causing her eyes to cautiously move toward him. Was that all he intended on teaching her? She knew she was a bad student but that went by quick. Saying nothing she waited until he spoke first. When he did he came out with yet another term she didn't know of.

"Meleth Nin."

Melian looked at him in confusion. His last few terms and even some within his sentences she recognized, it mattered not if she could translate it. This one she did not remember at all though. It was a foreign word for the naïve elleth.

"What does that mean?" She whispered.

Legolas smiled down upon her. "It means…my love."

"Oh…" She murmured.

Her throat suddenly felt very shy. The blood in her body had unconsciously rushed up into her face. No wonder she didn't know that term. Most of the others she remembered her mother speaking and ones like this were never among them. Her father had been gone by the time she could remember words correctly and such a term would have only been used for him.

"You're not so terrible. In time you'll remember." Legolas reassured her.

"I hope so…" She cracked a smile, shoving back the strange feelings that had appeared within her.

It was a word!

She was getting all flustered over two simple words and she had no idea why. Was it because the translation was so obvious? Or was it something else bothering her now? Now she was really confused. A cool touch literally had her jump. Her eyes shot upward, meeting with his instantly. The backs of his fingers were lightly pressed against her cheek, concern hovering in his stormy eyes.

"Are you alright? You feel rather warm."

"Y-yes…I am fine." She stammered, turning her head away.

Curse him! This was his entire fault! She didn't understand why but knew it was.

"Ah, it's that way!"

Gandalf's discovery drew them apart instantly. She hadn't realized the elf was standing so close until this point. Forcing a smile, she slid back on the rock, giving enough space for her to stand. Brushing off her clothing she hopped down where the others had been sitting all this time.

"He's remembered!" Merry jumped up.

"No! But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf replied. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Good enough for me." Melian breathed out.

In a way, she was relieved they were going. Had she remained her heart may have flew right out of her chest it was beating so hard.

----------;X

"Behold the great realm of Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Melian stared with the others, her mouth hanging wide open in awe. This place was magnificent! All were shocked by the amazing sight before them. No one spoke and only observed as they walked onward. It was only when Gimli cried out in such agony that their attention was caught. Following the Dwarf into another room they discovered a coffin like structure resting in the middle.

"Here lies Balin…son of Fundin…Lord of Moria." Gandalf read the instruction upon the coffin.

"Balin…? His cousin…" Melian whispered in shock.

Just days earlier, he had rambled on so happily about his cousin and people. Discovering this, she couldn't imagine just how heartbroken the Dwarf was. She lowered her head, turning away from the coffin and Gimli. No longer could she bear the sight of his pain.

"We must move on. We cannot linger."

She could hear Legolas whisper from beside her. A part of her knew he was right and yet no one said a thing about it. Gandalf had begun reading from a book he discovered in the hands of a skeleton. The words she heard were ominous and sent a chill down her spine. It was the last recollections of what these creatures endured at the hands of their enemy.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat and the entire group jumped when a loud clanking echoed throughout the entire room. All eyes, including hers fell upon Pippin who stood at the side of the well nearby. A look of guilt etched perfectly onto his fragile face.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Any other instant Melian and the others would have burst out laughing, yet not even she could find the will to do so. If anything she felt pity for Pippin. Surely he hadn't done this on purpose. His curiosity sadly led him into touching things he should have left alone. His mistake didn't cost them or so she had believed. Faintly, in the distance she could hear thumping. With yet another, the group heard it as well. More noises ensued with it.

"Orcs!"

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir uttered in annoyance while he and the others barred the door shut.

"Oh perfect…" Melian uttered, drawing out her sword nervously.

The elleth stood in the background in front of her friends. If she could try shielding them in any way she would. Protecting Frodo was the highest priority for them all. Their own lives came in second. Swallowing hard, she pushed back any fear she once had and charged forward, her friends beside her.

Countless Orcs burst in through the wooden doors. Keeping her focus she fought against each one, her friends doing the very same. Dodging weapons and what appeared to be claws, she actually managed on killing a few of the foul creatures. However, nothing could prepare her for what came busting in soon after.

"You must be joking…" She gasped out when the troll appeared. Keeping a distance Melian tried slaughtering the last of the Orcs so that the others may focus on the troll. She had no doubt that overly large beast would be the end of them if they charged at it.

"I think I am getting the hang of this!" Sam cried out from behind her.

"Yeah…same here." She replied.

That was speaking far sooner. A sharp pain ripped through her side and she stumbled backward against the wall with a faint cry. One of the few remaining Orcs had snuck up from behind and thrust his sword at her. He missed, only grazing her side ever slightly.

"You dirty beast!" Sam shouted in fury, shoving his sword right into the Orc, killing it instantly.

Melian was utterly amazing at just how well he was at this. Who would have ever guessed her friend would be a natural. Pulling his sword back, Sam then faced her, extending his hand out for her. She took it gratefully and murmured a thank you. Her left hand clutched her bleeding side while the other kept hold of her sword.

Her eyes traveled about and easily spotted the troll. What she saw in that instant made her heart drop. The creature had stabbed Frodo directly with its spear, even pushing it in further for good measure.

"No…"

"Frodo!"

Both Melian and Sam ran forth, literally shoving their way through any remaining enemies. With the help of Merry and Pippin the others had joined together. Somehow they took down the troll. It crashed down onto the floor with a loud bang, yet it went unnoticed by the elleth. Her eyes were hopelessly glued onto Frodo's still body.

"No…this can't be…" She murmured, pain welling up in her heart.

Then all of the sudden, he was alive!

Aragorn pulled him backward from the ground and he sucked in a sharp breath. Sam rushed forward but all she could do was fall back against a pillar beside her. Silently she began thanking every being she could. Oh that boy. She would kill him herself if she didn't love him so dearly!

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo breathed out.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn stated in amazement.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

With that Frodo pulled his shirt down, revealing the Mithril underneath.

"Thank you Bilbo…" Melian whispered, a smile breaking out on her lips. The relief among the group was short lived. More Orcs began assembling forth.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"

----------;X

Pulling themselves together they made a run for it. Ignoring the great pain in her side Melian ran with all her might in sync with the rest of her companions. She tried paying the beings around them no mind but it proved disasterous for them all in the end. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands of Orcs assembled in the halls and surrounded them completely.

How would they ever fight this many off?

Her question was answered by a deafening roar from the end of the great hall. It was so great that even the Orcs were scared off. They ran, without ever laying a hand on any of them. Melian should have felt relieved, but instead she only felt more frightened.

"What is this new devilry?"

"A Balrog." Gandalf murmured. "A demon of the ancient world."

She swallowed hard at the words. The light was drawing ever closer to them along with the creature Gandalf spoke of. None could see it yet, but they could surely feel the evil hovering around it.

"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

His words snapped them all into a sprint. She raced alongside them, glancing back more than once at Gandalf who was lagging behind, purposely at that! She began growing more concerned for him. That look in his eyes was one she did not like at all.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near."

Those words halted her on the last step. Looking back she stared at the wizard in shock. This had confirmed her worst fears. He was staying behind so he could face this monster alone. His life would be in greater danger this way.

"Gandalf…no!" She shouted without thinking.

Gandalf spared her only a glance, his eyes dancing with remorse. She felt her heart aching at the sight of them. It disappeared when he faced Aragorn once more. Literally shoving the ranger forward, the wizard stepped back.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

Melian pressed onward, mostly because Gandalf had proceeded with shoving her as well. When arriving at the staircase they all needed to jump onto the other side. It didn't help Orcs were present and shooting arrows at them!

"Melian!" Legolas called once Sam had made it across.

This was probably a bad time mentioning that she had a terrible fear of heights. Oh well. Closing her eyes tightly she jumped forward. Despite her fears she safely made it across with Boromir catching hold of her. Gimli also landed safely, after Legolas pulled him forward by the beard. Now only Frodo and Aragorn were left. They had the most trouble but in the end successfully joined them when the other half of the staircase moved forward.

They were so close now.

Just over the bridge.

The exit could be seen now from where they were.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

Everyone stopped, their gazes falling back on the bridge they had just ran over. Melian was shocked when she discovered Gandalf still there with the most horrifying beast she ever laid eyes upon right in front of him.

"Gandalf, what are you doing? Run!" She cried.

Her body moved forward, yet strong force around her waist held her back. Legolas had his arm firmly around her waist, preventing her from going back. She yelled at him, fighting against his hold but he was too strong for her. All she could do was watch, helpless as Gandalf faced off against the creature. Only for a second did they all believe he prevailed when the creature fell into darkness. However, its whip had returned and caught the wizard by his ankle.

The pair of blue eyes never missed a second of it all. Time had slowed for her in that moment. Gandalf desperately clung onto the side of the bridge, his body just hovering over the darkness below. She watched him try so hard to crawl up while Frodo screamed n the background.

Then she saw the look in his eyes and her world collapsed.

He gave up.

"Fly, you fools!"

With that, he was gone from her sight.

Everything in her mind grew quiet. Her body fell cold and utterly numb. Melian felt nothing. Not the sting when the arrow pierced her shoulder or even when Legolas ripped it out from her. She no longer fought against him when he literally dragged her out of the mines. The warm tears falling over her cold skin were nothing for her.

Once outside, the prince released her. The strength in her legs had disappeared completely and she collapsed onto the stone below. Blood was pouring from both her side and arm. She paid it no mind at all. On her knees she began gasping for air. Every breath she took was horribly painful. She was going into shock and did not even comprehend the words Aragorn was now shouting at them all.

"Wake up…wake up now…wake up…" Melian began whispered over and over again.

This wasn't real.

It was just another nightmare.

Shutting her eyes tightly she waited a few seconds before opening them again. When she did the weight on her heart grew worse. The scene had not changed and her wounds did not fade. And Gandalf was not here.

It was real.

Pain overwhelmed her heart, unlike any she ever felt in her lifetime. No physical ailments could ever measure up. Nothing could ever be so damaging. Her vision was blurred over the endless tears cascading from her eyes.

Gandalf, her protector, her father figure, her friend…was gone.

"Gandalf…"

----------;X

Wow that was a long one. I had fun with it though and hopefully it's pretty good. I'm really hooked on writing out this story. Not updating for so long had me missing it more than I first thought.

Anyway, since I didn't get a chance to do so last chapter I will now. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. All of them give me the motivation I need in going on with it. It's nice knowing that even if I was gone there are still fans around. You guys keep me going! So...

THANK YOU ALL! ^^

Next chapter will be out soon. Keep an eye out for it!

~XTwilightxDragonx


	13. Overcoming Grief

**Chapter Twelve;**

_**::Overcoming Grief::**_

A firm but gentle hand squeezed her un-injured shoulder, tugging her forth off the ground. The group was moving on at Aragorn's push. His warning of the Orcs appearing after nightfall was little of importance for Melian. Nonetheless she did not fight when Legolas pulled her up. Her body felt empty, only moving because it was pushed into doing so. Reality was far away in her state of mind. Any second she expected Gandalf would come out from the darkness of Moria with that familiar grin on his face.

He never did.

Further they walked until the exit of Moria could no longer be seen, even by her elven eyes. Distance only made the pain worse. Each step she took was heavier than the last. The fellowship carrying on without Gandalf felt utterly wrong. Part of her nearly shattered heart still believed he may yet catch up with them. It was a false hope birthed only by the intense grief that had claimed her and the rest of the group.

Not all of them showed it outwardly.

Her hobbit friends had grown silent while Aragorn took up post of leading them onward toward Lothlorien. Although they may not have displayed it, she knew all were suffering in their own way. She was simply far more lost in her own pain to notice.

"Melian…"

Blinking a few times the elleth at last snapped out of her nearly catatonic state. She glanced down at Sam, who had been calling her name quietly for some time now. Feeling his grip on her hand had brought her attention back into the world, along with his concerned voice.

"Are you alright?" He murmured quietly.

A simple fine was all she could answer her friend with.

"You're bleeding…" Sam whispered after pulling his hand back that now held a small amount of blood on the palm.

Her blue eyes caught sight of the blood now on his hand from where he grabbed her. The wound on her shoulder had still bled, making a trail all the way down unto her hand. Remembering the injury made her focus on it more and the throbbing pain emitting from it along with her side. She had forgotten of them completely.

"I know. I'll take care of it soon. I promise." She forced the tiniest of smiles.

Sam didn't lose the concern in his eyes but flashed a brief smile. It was obvious she wasn't the only one trying to focus her thoughts on something other than what they had just lost. Gliding across the forest floor, Melian gazed around at the strange forest they had entered. Almost immediately a strange feeling had fallen over them. These woods felt different somehow.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli instructed. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch with terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Melian tuned out the Dwarf's voice, carrying onward past them. Danger felt so little for her right now. She wasn't afraid like she normally would have been or even nervous. There was nothing. Nothing in her heart or mind could break through the wall of grief she had shrouded herself within. It felt more painful being outside of the wall, facing reality, than within it where she could hold out the hope for seeing him once more.

'_Melian…'_

"What?" She breathed out quietly in surprise.

Gazing around the elleth saw nothing but the trees surrounding them. She could still hear the voice, echoing within the back of her head. Could what Gimli said have been true? Was there really an Elf-witch roaming within this forest? No. She was imagining things. Turning her eyes forward she nearly let out a scream when an arrow was suddenly inches from her face.

They were surrounded by a group of elves.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

----------;X

The elves quietly escorted them near Lothlorien. Upon arrival the apparent leader, Haldir greeted them. Legolas and Aragorn he seemingly knew of very well. He stopped in front of her as well. Feeling his eyes burning on her very soul she reluctantly lifted her head up to face him. A hint of recognition flashed across his face although he spoke no words for her, leaving her in confusion.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli snapped in frustration.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?"

Gimli soon rambled on in yet another unfamiliar language. She did not understand so paid little attention even when Haldir informed them they could journey no further. Unwilling to give up Aragorn took Haldir aside where the two began conversing heatedly for some time. It went on for so long that everyone took a seat wherever they could.

"Do they hurt?" Legolas spoke up quietly from his standing position at her side.

"What?"

"Your wounds."

"No…it is nothing I cannot endure." Melian murmured while her gaze ever locked on the area before them. It had such a beautiful surrounding but the sight was tarnished by her current feelings.

"Once we move past you'll be able to care for them." He assured.

"What makes you believe we'll be granted access through this place?"

"Haldir will let us through."

"It does not sound that way."

She glanced over her shoulder where Aragorn was seemingly arguing with Haldir. From what she could hear the conversation was not in their favor. Then again, she was merely going by the tone of their voices and not the words they spoke.

She felt utterly pathetic at this. Between her wounds and grief she began wondering if coming on this journey was a good idea. She even wondered if she would have been better off obeying Gandalf and staying behind when he ordered her back in Hobbiton. Her presence was not needed here.

"You will follow me." Haldir announced.

No troubles came upon them while traveling amidst the trees. The peace of this land was somewhat of a comfort, if only in the slightest for her. Her fingers absentmindedly toyed with the hilt of her sword, drawing her attention from her ever intruding thoughts. Everything was in terrible chaos for her, including her own frame of mind.

All of her movements, even words up until this point had been artificial, products of a distant soul with no feeling. The shell she had built around herself grew thicker. She had not felt such pain for many years since her mother died and even then she never remembered it being this terrible. The broken heart of a child could be mended with time when experiencing a loss.

Recovering from Gandalf's death would be far more difficult.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir informed them all with a proud smile.

The next step of their journey had been made.

----------;X

Melian stood among her friends, watching in equal amazement when Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn came forth. Lady Galadriel was a beauty for the ages, even in her own opinion. Her eyes held a strange calm when gazing at them all. When Lord Celeborn spoke he did not sound pleased with their current state.

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf. For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadows."

Galadriel's words struck at her heart. Her eyes burned with tears that she desperately tried holding back. In the end, when she had failed, she merely lowered her head. Just the mention of his name lit the painful fire. The others seemingly felt the wave of grief wash over them once more as well.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame."

_'Please…do not say anymore…'_

Melian quietly begged, hoping Legolas would not continue. He did. Moving past his own grief he informed the two of what happened and just what had taken their dear wizard so cruelly from this world.

"A Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

The tone of his voice spoke all. Letting her feelings stray she wondered just how Gimli in front of her now felt. Galadriel had addressed him, having noticed the troubled look upon his face. He was not placing blame on himself, was he? Melian was unsure. Heading into Moria had been a mistake. She realized this long ago just like the others. If only they could take that choice back now.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest…for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel smiled kindly toward them all, one she immediately turned her gaze from.

There would be no peace tonight for her troubled heart.

----------;X

The gentle hum of Gandalf's lament had echoed around them. It was beautiful and yet at the same time filled with much sorrow. Melian quietly listened from her place on the staircase nearby. Among the song Sam's voice had reached her ears, reminiscing of Gandalf's amazing fireworks. She couldn't help but crack a smile in remembrance.

Wonderful displays of lights had illuminated the sky during Bilbo's party. She could remember how happy everyone had been, including Gandalf. She remembered the twinkle of happiness within his lightened eyes.

How could that light be extinguished?

A quiet sigh emitted from her lips. Her fingers danced lightly along the steps mindlessly. Melian's body was exhausted yet her mind was racing. She would not even attempt sleep right now. It would only pull her into the world of darkness, which she was not yet ready to face again.

"You've not yet cared for your wounds."

Raising her head up, the elleth saw Legolas standing before her. His eyes were solemn. The once playful attitude she saw on occasion was nowhere to be seen now. She quickly tore her eyes away, looking instead right past him. Staring at him made her feel like she was looking at her own reflection of pain.

"It does not matter."

"You're wrong. If you let them go they will not heal correctly and only cause further pain."

"I do not care!" She snapped.

Her eyes felt like they were burning and she closed them tightly. No more tears came. It felt like she had used them all up in the last few days of their travels here. Melian felt so angry and lost, she hardly realized just how rude she had sounded. He had only tried helping her and she repaid him rather cruelly.

"I do not care…" She soon repeated in a tiny whisper.

She had expected he would leave her. Legolas was going through his own turmoil and couldn't possibly feel like dealing with her childish ways. Yet, he did not leave. With her head down she hadn't noticed his expression soften. Quietly he set aside the water jug he held before taking a seat on the step beside her.

"Gandalf would care." He murmured.

"Gandalf is not here!" She spat.

Why was he doing this? Could he not just leave her alone for once? That's all she wanted right now. Just hearing his name being uttered brought it all back. She needed time so she could bury it all away. She didn't know how else she could go on and this only made it worse.

"Yes. And it is because of his sacrifice that we still are."

"No one asked him to do such a thing."

"They had no need. He would have done anything if it meant protecting us."

"He was a fool!" She nearly screamed.

Her words had thrown him off completely. Legolas stared at her in shock, having not expected such words from her of all creatures. He did not understand why until he saw her face. Tears had welled up within her sorrow ridden eyes. Her face was contorted in utter pain.

"You do not mean that." He whispered.

Legolas reached out, placing his hand lightly upon her wrist. She roughly tore it away from him in an instant. Her eyes were blazing in fury and she was mere seconds away from hitting the elf beside her. She even had her hand raised.

In the end, she couldn't do it.

Seeing his pain filled eyes had melted away the fury within her heart, leaving nothing but the sorrow. Breaking down she dropped her face into her hands and began sobbing quietly. No matter how desperately she tried fighting it, the pain just kept returning.

"He is a fool. And I hate him for it…I hate him…" She chocked through a sob.

The elleth brought her knees up close against her chest, curling inwardly upon the staircase. Tears flooded her vision and she barely noticed when a pair of arms had encircled her tiny frame. Warmth engulfed her body. Unconsciously she curled further into the protective embrace.

"He promised…he promised me he would never leave…"

Painful words escaped in-between her sobs. She could feel the grip around her tighten further. Lifting her head up she instantly buried it within the chest of the elven prince who was holding her in such a comforting embrace. Legolas spoke no more the entire time, allowing her the chance of venting out the pains she had withheld these last few days.

A kindness she most certainly didn't feel she was deserving of.

----------;X

Melian was unsure of how much time had passed since her outburst. Eventually her sobs had quieted and her heart calmed. Complete silence had befallen the two for some time. After what felt like an eternity Legolas pulled back from her. Feeling his movement she numbly lifted her aching head from his chest.

"Come. I shall help with your wounds."

With his gentle urging she stood up, allowing him to lead her off the staircase and toward the large tree nearby. By this point many of the others had retired for the night. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Aragorn still fully awake with Boromir not far off beside him. Neither of them glanced her way for which she was grateful. It felt terrible enough realizing that Legolas had been with her the whole time. Although, she could not deny his presence had aided her greatly.

"Sit here."

Melian nodded, doing just like he instructed. She sat down in front of the large tree, watching his movements through half-lidded eyes. He retrieved a bowl filled with water and cloth that he set down on the grass beside them. Cool fingers were felt skimming over the small wound on her shoulder, making her tense ever slightly in pain.

"This may hurt." He warned her in a regretful tone.

"I'll be fine." She murmured a response at last.

"I must remove this. Will you allow me?"

The prince was speaking of her tunic. Not surprisingly it was preventing him from seeing the wound fully and even more so from cleaning it. Had this situation been any different she would have refused, utterly embarrassed at the very mention of his request. Now she barely had the strength for refusal. It would not be done otherwise.

"Yes…"

With her confirmation he then proceeded to remove her tunic. Luckily she had worn other clothing underneath. No matter how much she adjusted the tunics for her tiny body she still found it smart wearing more underneath than the average male. She assumed he'd be grateful for this, yet his expression told otherwise. From what she could see through her bangs he didn't look embarrassed at all. His eyes were calm and focused on treating her wound. He was being respectful. She should have expected nothing less from the prince.

Legolas murmured an apology when she hissed in pain at the tunic being removed. From leaving her wound go so long the cloth had begun sticking against the opening of the injury. It was only made worse that the same went for her side wound. With her mind no longer distracted she felt every bit of the pain emitting from them. Now she was starting to regret not caring for them.

"Luck is somewhat on our side. The arrow did not go so deep."

"That is luck?"

"Yes. Had it gone any further you may have suffered greater damage." Legolas informed.

He pushed the sleeve of her shirt off toward the side, revealing her shoulder wound completely. He then proceeded with dipping the cloth into the basin at his side, dampening it just enough before applying it onto her wound.

"It should have, for it was my own fault the injuries even occurred." She replied through a quiet hiss.

"You needn't place blame upon yourself. Fighting the Orcs is no simple matter. Escaping without great injury is something to be proud of when you have never fought a true battle."

"And the arrow wound counts the same?" She countered.

Legolas paused, his stormy eyes sparing her a glance before they returned onto her wound. "You were distracted. We all were…" He replied quietly, continuing to wipe away the dried blood.

Melian fell silent. Distraction was an understatement. They had all been utterly torn apart in that one fateful moment. She hadn't meant to bring it up and felt it better that she didn't make an effort on responding. Speaking of that moment was something neither of them was seemingly ready for just yet. With that in mind she closed her eyes tightly, focusing on trying to block out the pain.

"It won't last very long. The pain will fade in due time." Legolas spoke up just minutes later.

While tending her wound he noticed her pain stricken face. It was clear Melian was trying to keep silent of the pain. For one with such a fragile appearance she held a great amount of strength. This was honestly the first time he ever saw her in such a weakened state.

It concerned him.

Strange feelings like this had begun appearing ever since he first gave her a chance back in Rivendell. Ever since that time he felt compelled to help her whenever she was in need or requested it of him. He was always there, acting like a silent guardian. This recent loss had now awakened him on the strange loyalty he felt toward her. Not once did he ever anticipate things would develop like this.

"He used to tell me that…"

The elleth broke through his quiet musings. He paused with placing the bandage over her wound and gazed down at her lowered head with curious eyes. In his heart he knew of whom she spoke of and yet still posed the question.

"Who did?"

"Gandalf…" Melian replied with a faint smile. "When I was little…he told me similar words."

"Would you care telling me of it?"

She paused and for a brief second wondered if she even could speak of that time. The memory was a nice one. It filled her heart with warmth thinking of that time. Perhaps speaking of it would also do her heart well. Besides, when he asked so kindly she didn't feel like she could refuse.

----------;X

"_Gandalf!" _

_A much younger Melian raced down the hill toward his wagon. It felt like ages since he had last visited her. Her childish eyes brightened at the very sight of him. Gandalf had stopped the moment he heard her voice. Even from a distance she could see that familiar smile etched onto his lips. She smiled, picking up her speed as she drew near._

_The elfling did not make it very far. _

_She was so happy about Gandalf returning that she did not pay attention where her feet were touching. Somehow they became tangled in the grass below, knocking off her balance and sending her tiny body right to the ground. _

"_Ow…" She whimpered. _

"_Oh goodness my dear, still not very cautious are you?" Gandalf smiled kindly down at her. _

_Biting on her bottom lip in embarrassment, she scurried up from the ground. Feeling a twinge of pain, Melian instantly grabbed hold of her wrist. Her skin had been torn away in a small scrape. For an adult it was nothing, but for a child like her the wound seemed great. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up at Gandalf helplessly._

"_It hurts…" _

_The wizard released a quiet chuckle and shook his head. Silently he picked up the elfling, carrying her toward his wagon where he sat her down on the front seat. With gentle movements he took her scrapped wrist in his own hands, inspecting it carefully. _

"_This is not so terrible. I believe I can fix it." _

_Melian whined softly when he applied a strange liquid over the scrape. It burned greatly but his firm grip had prevented her from drawing back her hand. She could only endure the pain, which felt like it lasted for hours instead of seconds. Once it began fading the scrape actually felt a little better. _

"_There we are." Gandalf murmured. Never losing his kind smile he then began wrapping up her wrist, covering up the scrape. _

"_It'll never stop hurting, will it?" Melian asked miserably. The pain had gotten better yet hadn't disappeared completely._

_This time Gandalf laughed. Once he finished wrapping her wrist he then placed his hand atop her head. He gave it an affectionate pat, like a father would do with his child. Melian could only pout over the fact he laughed at her. She had been serious!_

"_Oh my child, you needn't worry. All pain fades."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, no pain lasts forever. It may take time, but it will fade. Until then, one must simply be strong."_

"_I'm not strong though…" She protested._

"_That is not true. You simply haven't found your strength yet." Gandalf smiled warmly. "But…you shall one day. And when you do, I am certain it will help you endure."_

Melian lowered her head, thinking of the words he had just spoken. She was a mere child and hardly understood the true meaning behind what he told her. Despite her ignorance she listened, truly wishing to find her own strength. She'd do anything if it meant not feeling this pain. There was just one problem in her childish mind.

"_But Gandalf…how will I find it when I know not where to look?" _

_The wizard had burst out laughing once more, leaving her sitting there with a frustrated pout._

----------;X

"I hardly believe I once thought a mere scrape was the most terrible pain I could ever feel." Melian shook her head.

Legolas couldn't help but crack a smile. He had finished with her shoulder wound and already began patching up the other on her side. Telling him of Gandalf could not have been a simple matter for her. He could barely even speak of him without feeling the pain. She had confided in him despite her own feelings, which he was grateful for. It also seemingly helped distract her from the pain.

"You were only an elfling." He pointed out.

"And yet Gandalf still laughed at me."

"It was simply his way."

"Hardly. You laughed just from hearing of it." She accused.

By this point the pain in her heart had dimmed. It still existed but she somehow found a comfortable place where she could manage it. Strangely enough, he was helping. Legolas whispered a quiet denial, causing a gentle laugh to escape from her lips.

"I never thought his highness would deny the truth." She teased.

"Alas, it seems you caught me red handed." He relented with a quiet chuckle.

Surprised by his laughter, the elleth risked another glance at him and this time was met with a gentle smile. Slowly she returned it, her blue eyes staring into his stormy ones. Much had been lost recently for them all, yet in that one moment the two felt a sense of peace wash over them. She had nearly forgotten what it felt like to be so calm. Not even in the Shire did she gain this feeling very often, partly in due from her nightmares.

"Thank you…" Melian whispered upon noticing both her wounds had now been patched up.

"You're welcome."

A shiver ran down through her spine. Not once until now did she realize just how close their faces had drawn together. She could feel his warm breath dancing over her lips as he spoke. Their noses were just barely touching. She began feeling out of her own element. A whole other power entirely took over her actions. She felt the smooth lips of the elven prince hover barely above her own yet she did not withdraw.

Then it was gone.

Melian finally released the breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding in. Her body was still quivering, which most likely contributed to him pulling from her. Finding her normal sense of mind she quickly averted her gaze. Her heart was still pounding furiously against her chest.

"You should rest now." Legolas murmured.

His hand extended forth and she reluctantly took it. Keeping her focus on the ground she stood up. She no longer had enough courage to face him after that. The worst part of it all was she had no idea just what happened between them. It felt strange to say the least and she dared not ask him of it once more out of fear.

"I will…thank you." She barely spoke above a whisper.

Their hands remained joined for a moment longer until he finally released her. She wanted nothing more than to run off at that point but kept herself composed. With a silent nod she quickly turned about and walked off toward her resting spot nearby.

Legolas did not move quite so fast. He watched her retreating form, his own mind racing over what he had just nearly done. A heavy weight took hold of his heart, leaving him in utter confusion. He tried reasoning that it was absolutely nothing. A moment of weakness on his part was all it had been. He would not allow such a thing to occur a second time. He could not. Although he tried believing this, it did not ease the strange feelings now plaguing him.

What was happening?

----------;X

Melian stood quietly alongside her companions while the elves fit their cloaks into place. A great deal of time had passed since their arrival into Lothlorien. They had remained there for some time, dealing with their grief and preparing for their journey ahead. In that time her physical wounds healed up completely, but her heart was still on the mend. Things were not made easier for her. The uncertainty lingering in her heart had never faded.

Not once could she forget about that night. She tried so hard forgetting and found she could not. Legolas on the other hand acted like nothing occurred at all, besides him patching up her wounds. This left her all the more confused and she was so worried over it that she couldn't bring herself to ask. All she could do for now was feel grateful that strange incident hadn't affected whatever friendship they had formed. She didn't wish on losing anyone else.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn told them all before stepping back.

Galadriel then took her place before them all. One by one she bestowed upon them gifts from the elves. Melian didn't expect anything from them and was surprised when Galadriel had stopped in front of her. The beautiful elleth held a kind smile when gazing upon her.

"And for you Melian, I give you Ainion's most precious weapon. A bow crafted by his own hands. It served him well during battle. May it also bring you strength as it did for him."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she slowly reached out to accept the bow offered out for her. That name, she knew of it, didn't she? Recognition soon filled her blue eyes and she looked to Galadriel questioningly.

"My father…?"

"Yes. It was left here in our care upon his death." Galadriel reached forth, placing her fingers gently under Melian's chin. "Never were your hands destined for battle. But now you must find your own strength to fend off the coming darkness."

"_Your own war has only just begun."_

Melian could hear the last few words being whispered into her mind. Swallowing hard she brought the bow close against her. Galadriel then moved on, handing out gifts for the rest of them. She did not pay attention on what the others received. Her fingers traced over the smooth texture of the bow, its form completely unharmed. This bow was the very same one her father used in battles. It was now held within her fragile hands.

"Ada…" She murmured.

Her grip upon the weapon tightened ever slightly. Never would she have imagined receiving a gift once used by her own father. She almost feared using it for her own. If her father were by her side now, would he be proud of her making it this far? She wondered if he would ever bestow his own weapon unto her himself?

She doubted it.

Just like Galadriel stated she was not destined for this war. It was only by this curse she had ever been permitted on joining them in the first place. This was nothing but truth, yet she silently vowed she would make her father and mother proud of her, somehow.

Taking in a deep breath she waited patiently until they were bid goodbye. She whispered her own polite farewell in return along with the others before they disbanded. Each gathered up their possessions, heading off near the boats that awaited them on the rivers edge. They would be departing soon. She needed to hurry and do what was needed before it was too late for her.

Placing the bow over her shoulder, Melian then began seeking out Frodo. She easily discovered him nearby, throwing his knapsack over his shoulder mindlessly. It had been so long since she talked with him. As the days went by he appeared more distraught then ever. The ring was changing him, even she could see that much.

"Frodo…" She called forth, approaching the hobbit.

His worry ridden eyes darted upward in slight shock. He calmed upon realizing it was only her. "Oh, Melian, what's wrong?"

"I…wanted to apologize."

"You've done nothing wrong." He replied taken aback.

"There is much I've done wrong." She sighed. "I let my own grief entrap my heart and was not there for you at all as of late. My promise was broken and for that I am sorry."

Her fingers rose up, grasping hold of the crystal dangling from her neck. The treasure Gandalf had made so long ago. His very first gift to her had not once left her neck. In her grief she had broken the promise she made to be there for Frodo after he was injured at Weather top. Now, she was about to break another promise that she made to Gandalf.

----------;X

"_Why must you leave already? You've barely arrived." Melian pouted. _

_Gandalf finished stuffing the last of his items onto his wagon. "There is much to be done my dear. Besides, you know I shall return." He faced her with a kind smile. She did not relent on her pout. _

"_Ah, I nearly forgot. I have something for you."_

This immediately caused the elfling to loose her sour attitude. Her eyes lit up with curiosity and she nearly jumped in her spot with excitement. Gandalf had never given her anything before. His visits here had always been more than enough, so it was quite unexpected he would have anything for her.

"_What is it?"_

Gandalf chuckled and from his pocket he tugged forth the dagger shaped crystal. It was hung in place by a long chain. "This is something I made for you during my time away."

"It's so pretty…" She murmured in amazement. Her tiny hand reached for the necklace but Gandalf withdrew it instantly, causing her eyes to widen in shock. "You said it was a gift."

"_Indeed. However, you must do something for me first before I can give it to you." _

"_Do what?"_

"Promise me. You must promise that once this crystal is around your neck, you shall never take it off."

"_Never?" Melian eyed him in confusion. _

"_Never." He confirmed._

"_Why not?" She pressed curiously. _

_A strange expression came over the wizard, one she could not read at all. He almost looked sad. "Well…I don't want it to be lost. This gift is very precious and I want it treated as such." He smiled briefly. _

"_Can you promise me?" _

"_Very well." She sighed impatiently. _

"_You must say it my dear." The smile on his face grew ever slightly. _

"_Fine, I promise I won't ever take it off Gandalf." Melian promised, if only so she could make him happy. _

"_Good." With a curt nod of his head he lifted up the chain, placing the necklace around her. At the time it was rather long on her tiny body, but she loved it nonetheless. Bringing up her small hands she cradled the treasure within her palm. Her blue eyes soon fell upon him and she smiled brightly. _

"_Thank you Gandalf!" _

_It was the first gift she ever received from him. _

----------;X

"Melian, are you alright?" Frodo's voice echoed within her mind, pulling her back into reality. Blinking a few times the elleth quickly flashed him a reassuring smile. Memories of those days had comforted her during this hard time and often took hold of her like this.

"Yes, I am fine." She assured him quietly. "I do have a gift for you my friend. Somehow…I believe you need it more than I now."

"What is it?" Frodo inquired. His eyes unconsciously went onto her hands, where he noticed her fumbling with the necklace. Realization flooded his tired eyes. "No…Melian, I cannot take that."

"It is mine to give if I please."

"This is the treasure Gandalf made for you."

Melian bit down nervously on her bottom lip. She wouldn't deny that the idea of giving away this gift was difficult, but she wanted to do it. She never knew just why Gandalf made her promise. But it couldn't be more important than this, right? Taking in a deep breath she kneeled down before her oldest and dearest friend. She lifted up her hand, gently cupping it against his cheek.

"Please Frodo. This is my wish." Her eyes met with his as she swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "I was naïve. When our group started out I believed we'd all remain together no matter what danger came. Gandalf's death has awoken me now. I no longer know what the future shall bring or how long our time together will last." Melian paused. Withdrawing her hand she then slowly removed the necklace. Its new home was soon found around his neck. "Now Gandalf and I shall be with you, no matter what happens." She whispered.

Frodo stared at her in amazement. She knew he probably didn't agree with her giving up such a precious treasure, but it's what she desired. In truth, she had feared now for some time they would not be together for long after this. The terrible feeling had plagued her heart in the last few weeks of their stay here.

Closing her eyes she was about to stand when she felt the pair of arms encircle her neck. Frodo stepped forth, hugging her with all the strength remaining in his exhausted body. This was different than before. He embraced her as though it'd be the very last time. Perhaps her fears weren't all in her imagination.

"Frodo…" She embraced him tightly. Her head rested upon his shoulder, savoring what could be one of the final moments she could have with him.

Neither let go, until Sam came in search of him. He informed the two it was time for departure. Reluctantly she let go of her friend who forced a brief smile. "Thank you." He whispered. She forced her own smile, giving a nod of her own head.

There was no delaying the inevitable now. Giving one final glance at Lothlorien Melian then followed the hobbits toward the rivers edge. Each got within the boats in groups. She would be riding with Gimli and Legolas.

"Melian." Legolas greeted her. "May I?"

"Ever the prince, aren't you?" Melian cracked a smile.

Legolas only smiled and she accepted the hand he offered out. With his help she stepped into the rocking boat. Gimli followed soon after, sitting down in the middle with her at the very edge facing outward. In minutes they were off, leaving the safe haven of Lothlorien behind.

Barely ten minutes after their departure Melian shifted uncomfortably in her seat. After Frodo's hug, a dull pain in her shoulder had started. She had believed it may have just been from her older wound that healed and would cease. Instead it was growing worse.

Not once did she realize her actions had set in motion the full force of the curse within her.

----------;X

Sorry for the tiny delay in updating. I was truly unsure of how to handle this chapter. The idea was all in my head but wouldn't come out right at first. I am still not very satisfied with it and may revise this chapter later on when I go through them again. Hopefully for now it's not that bad and everyone enjoys the moment between Legolas and Melian!

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They are really my drive in updating.

Also a thanks for PixieAlice-xx. I hadn't noticed that before about her but I will try keeping an eye on it from now on. Thanks for the advice!

Next update will be soon guys!

~XTwilightxDragonx


	14. Breaking Of The Fellowship

**Chapter Thirteen;**

_**::Breaking Of The Fellowship::**_

"Gimli, you are utterly cruel!"

"Ah, quiet down lass. I was merely having a bit of fun."

Melian glanced over her shoulder at the Dwarf with a pout on her lips. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest, giving her the look of a slighted child. This boat ride had became rather long and for some odd reason Gimli found enjoyment in teasing her about the numerous ways she failed in accomplishing her training with a bow. Glancing up from the Dwarf, her eyes met with Legolas who was smiling tightly. He was clearly trying not to laugh.

"It would seem you're not the only one. I'm so glad to be a source of amusement for you two." She rolled her eyes before turning away once more.

"That is hardly true. I find no amusement in your suffering." Legolas smiled.

She wasn't convinced.

"Yes and that's why you can barely speak a few simple words without laughing."

This time her murmured response did earn her a faint chuckle. She was thankful neither could see her. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. It let her know her once pale skin was most likely red by now. For this she blamed Legolas. Ever since his actions that night this had begun occurring more frequently. His deep, smooth laugh was just one of the triggers that sent her heart racing. She did not understand these strange feelings that erupted within her. It was frustrating and blaming him seemed most fitting.

"Did you ever believe it may be Gimli's foolish words I laugh for?"

"Yes, don't take it to heart lass …" Gimli's smile dropped instantly. Turning his head he scowled at the prince. "Foolish? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, I assure you." Legolas replied calmly.

"Do not take it to heart Master Dwarf."

Melian mimicked, cracking a smile for the first time. Even without looking she could hear Gimli scowling behind her. She may have even laughed at his cursing, but she found out earlier on it proved to be rather painful. Although she did not approve of Gimli's teasing, it did serve in distracting her from the growing pain within her shoulder.

Rising up her hand, she pressed it against the base of her shoulder. The pressure helped dim the pain, but it would not cease. If anything, she felt it to be spreading agonizingly slow. A small part of her chest had faintly begun throbbing in pain. She was growing concerned and began wondering if this pain was at all from the old wound she received back in Moria. Perhaps it had caused permanent damage.

"Surely it wouldn't feel this way though…" She murmured aloud.

"Melian, is there something wrong?" Legolas inquired, breaking her free of her thoughts.

The elleth tensed up and quickly threw a smile at him over her shoulder. "It's nothing of concern, just a few passing thoughts." She tried reassuring him. She looked away before she could see his face and he spoke no words in response. That was probably for the best. She didn't feel like explaining her concerning thoughts right now. A bit of pain was hardly an issue for them. Besides, it may have just been from all the training she went through. He didn't exactly help make it easy for her.

That had to be it.

----------;X

Barely a week passed since that confusing night. Legolas hadn't spoken more than a few polite words toward her. It was disheartening. Despite the confusion whirling in her heart she felt even more distress over the thought of him being angry with her. More than once she thought of speaking with him, but in the end she would always shy away. She began feeling as though nothing would change between them now, until one morning the cycle was broken.

Out of nowhere, early one morning he came about. Melian had been sitting on the makeshift bed she had. Her eyes were closed, attempting to gain some rest when a sudden weight upon her form caught her by surprise.

This was oddly familiar.

Opening her eyes, the elleth was shocked when she found a bow sitting in her lap. Glancing upward she nearly felt her heart stop. Legolas was standing before her, the faintest of smiles playing over his lips.

"What is this?"

"Is it not obvious? You require more training with a bow." He replied smoothly. "By now your wound should be healed. It shall be easier on you."

"That is…kind of you. However, I believe a sword is of better use for me."

Melian nearly struggled with her words. All this time he avoided her without just cause. His sudden approach caught her off guard. Losing his friendship was a fear she had obtained, yet now she wished he stayed away. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest.

"A bow suits you. Do not make me repeat my former actions."

The reminder of the first time he got her into using a bow made her twitch in agitation. His forceful actions were anything but amusing. In the end though he had helped her, so she may as well comply. He wouldn't back down otherwise. Sighing quietly, she stood up herself from the bed, ignoring his offered hand of assistance.

"You're hopeless."

"Yet I am right, am I not?"

"I suppose you are." She sighed in defeat. Right now she didn't have the strength to argue with him. It didn't help she barely got sleep the night before.

"Shall we begin?"

Melian reluctantly nodded and followed the prince as he led her off into a deserted area. Well, it was mostly deserted. On a nearby staircase Gimli rested with a pipe in his mouth. He appeared surprised when the two of them came around. She groaned inwardly. An audience was not what she expected.

"Do you recall my instructions?" Legolas inquired when they stopped.

"Yes…I believe so."

Melian bit on her bottom lip nervously. Thinking back she tried recalling the small lesson he had given her. She took the arrow he handed over and got into position. It was easy until she tried pulling the arrow back for a shot.

Although her wound closed up, she was still rather sore. Wincing she lowered the arrow instantly. Her arm nearly went limp at her side. It was too much. She could barely pull the arrow back when she was at full health. There was no chance of her accomplishing this now.

"What is the problem?" Legolas watched her with curious eyes as she gave up so easily.

"It's painful. My shoulder is still very sore." She murmured a reply, feeling like a fool. She could only dare imagine how weak she appeared in his eyes right now.

"That's to be expected. You must regain your strength and training will help you."

"How can it help me? I can't even pull the arrow back!" She snapped in frustration.

"You did not even try. The moment pain emerged you withdrew. If you're going to heal and become stronger you must endure." He countered.

"Perhaps if you were the target I could muster the strength."

Legolas could only shake his head at her stubborn attitude. She was never good with pain. That much she would admit. She had only endured thus far because it was necessary along with half the time she was near being killed. Pain was the last thing on her mind then.

Without another word Legolas silently walked up behind her. Just like before she felt his arms covering hers in the gentlest of ways. His hands overlapped her own and led her into raising the bow again. Their bodies felt like they had molded together perfectly and became one. She could feel her breath catching in her throat. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest and had he not been holding her she may have fled. He had not been this close since that night and the familiar, yet confusing feelings began brewing inside her while he appeared completed unaffected.

Great, it was just her losing her mind.

"Relax. You can do this if you only endure the pain. I know you can."

His reassuring words came out in a warm whisper that tickled her ear and sent a shiver running down her spine. On one side it made her feel better, but on the other she felt like slapping him away for causing her body such distress. Swallowing hard, she pushed back the feelings and tried focusing on pulling back the arrow.

She failed once again. Now she felt like giving up entirely. The elleth tried pulling out of his grasp only to find he had tightened his grip to the point where she couldn't move. Apparently he wouldn't let her walk away from this so easily. She should have known better.

"Do you not see? I am not strong like you. I cannot do this."

"I know you can. You lack only the motivation to try." His hands squeezed hers gently. The second time, he helped her lift up the bow and put the arrow into place. Very lightly, his lips brushed over so close against her ear. "Trust me."

The faint contact of his lips made her whole body shiver this time. Much to her relief he did not seem to notice or was being polite by remaining quiet. She tried not letting her nervous feelings get the best of her and instead focused on his reassuring words.

It was all she had right now.

Melian released a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. Just from lifting the bow and arrow she could feel the pain start in her shoulder. Once she tried pulling it back she knew it'd get worse. Strength was never a trait she believed to possess. Yet, for some odd reason he believed in her so much. It was because of this she felt like trying harder, if only for the sake of not letting him down. After all, besides Aragorn he was truly the only one who tried so hard with aiding her even when she was being a child at times.

Legolas allowed her a moment and when ready she gave a quick nod of her head. Sucking in a deep breath she tried relaxing her body in the hopes it would help with the pain. Unfortunately it did very little. She held back a yelp when the prince lent her his strength and pulled the arrow back with her. It felt as though her arm would rip off.

"Please…don't let go. I can't hold it alone." She nearly begged when feeling his grip loosen on her hands.

Without his strength she couldn't do it.

Much to her surprise he didn't let her hands go. Feeling safer, she allowed herself to relax and focus on aiming at a nearby tree. With his guidance she released the arrow moments later and it landed directly in the tree nearby. Seeing that she hit the mark, Melian instantly smiled.

"I've done it!" She gasped. The elleth then paused before glancing over her shoulder at him. "Forgive me. We did it."

Legolas smiled and reached forth to remove another arrow from the quiver on his back. "Yes. Now let us see if you can work up to doing it alone."

Feeling more confident, Melian nodded. The pain in her shoulder remained during the course of her training, but that did not stop her from improving. Legolas remained her guide for a couple more shots, until finally he released her. Shooting the arrows was difficult at first, but eventually the soreness in her shoulder faded. Her body grew accustomed to the weight of the arrow once more and focusing was easier.

That first day Melian only hit the tree twice. Although disappointed, Legolas did not let her give up. From that day on he came to her every morning for their training sessions. It proved difficult on her in the beginning, but with his pushing she eventually became much better.

Gimli had shockingly been at a few of their training sessions. For some reason though, she had a feeling it was for other reasons than seeing if she was doing well. Unfortunately he was there during one of her more horrible days. Out of nearly fifteen shots she only hit the tree six times.

Her one bad day started off a chain of jokes from the Dwarf, which lasted long after they departed from Lothlorien. What embarrassed her most was not all of them were about her poor marksmanship. Some were of Legolas and how close he often got to her. It was terrible.

Melian was only lucky he teased about the elf when he wasn't present. Otherwise, Gimli may have become her first moving target during training. Things were just starting to get better for them now and she didn't want that destroyed by mere teasing from a Dwarf.

----------;X

The gift of her father's bow had been quite a shock for Melian. When receiving it she suddenly felt grateful for all the training Legolas had given her. By some chance she may just do her father proud. Gripping the bow in her fragile hands, she could only hope. For now her thoughts returned onto the world around her.

Night had fallen and Aragorn was already steering forth ahead toward an embankment nearby. For tonight this would be their resting spot. Melian was thankful they had stopped. The second she emerged from the boat she stretched out her aching muscles. It brought her some relief, but not very much.

"I'm starving." Pippin groaned.

"I do not see how. You've ate how many pieces of bread." Sam shook his head.

"I only ate five!"

Sam rolled his eyes and sat his bag down upon the rocky ground. The elleth smiled down at her friend and took a seat nearest the spot where he began preparing for a fire. "Do you require any help?" She offered.

The hobbit looked up, gave a tiny smile before focusing on his work. "I'll be fine. You and Mr. Frodo should rest for now. Both of you do not look well." Sam pointed out, casting his gaze on Frodo who sat nearby.

Melian frowned at his statement. Since leaving Lothlorien Frodo seemed a bit worse. Naively she had believed his time there may have brought him some relief. It was a foolish lie. The Ring would never allow him peace so long as it remained in his possession. A curse now branded his soul and she feared no amount of help from her or the others would save him.

"I believe Frodo is worse off than I. Never have I seen him so distraught in all my years. And it hurts knowing I can do nothing." She murmured. Bringing her legs up to her chest, the elleth lightly rested her head down upon her knees. Gazing off near the side she noticed Aragorn and Legolas pacing. Boromir had strayed further off, no doubt keeping a look out for dangers.

"There is much we can do Melian. Looking out for him is the best we have right now."

"Is it really?"

"I believe so."

Sam replied confidently. It made her crack a tiny smile. Nothing deterred him from caring for their friend. Even if their efforts did little it made some difference. At least that's how Sam seemingly thought. She wished she could be that confident. But seeing Frodo deteriorate before her very eyes did not grant her much hope.

Time passed on and she had nearly fallen asleep when Sam finished his meal. "Have some food, Mr. Frodo."

"No Sam."

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, neither. Don't think I haven't noticed."

She could hear Sam press on stubbornly. The smell of food in front of her was tempting. She had eaten very little earlier and her stomach was aching for more of the food. What kept her from touching it was the wave of nausea creeping upon her. The intense pain in her shoulder was reaching an unbearable point. Earlier she could ignore it with some ease. Now it was growing worse. The words of her friends were drowned out from her mind completely while it consumed every bit of her senses.

Quietly she laid her body down upon the blanket. Pulling another over her form she curled up underneath it. The rest of her friends had already settled in for the night, with the exception of Frodo whom she knew was still awake.

Melian grasped her chest tightly, her eyes firmly remaining shut. This was no ordinary pain. She remembered well how the wound felt when it was healing. It was nothing like this. From the inside her body felt like it had been ignited in flames. And the fire was spreading quickly. She released a quiet hiss of pain, no longer able to contain it within. Her breath started coming out in short, silent pants as it grew harder for her to breathe.

It took every bit of strength she had not to cry from it all. Time had ceased for her and she no longer knew just how long she laid suffering in agonizing silence. Eventually her body could take no more and exhaustion overcame her body, thrusting her into a deep, restless slumber.

----------;X

All around they stood, guarding every possible escape route she could have taken. Her fear ridden eyes traveled over each of the cloaked figures. She was completely surrounded. The clearing was small and they had trapped her right in the middle. Melian could hardly take five steps forward without knocking into one of them.

"What do you want with me?"

She demanded. None of them replied. The silence made things all the more frightening for her. One of the Wraiths eventually took a step closer. Noticing its movements, she instinctively reached back for her bow only to find it was not there. Fear began consuming her. Looking down at her side she noticed her sword was also gone.

She was completely defenseless.

The Wraith reached his hand out for her. She immediately stumbled backward and fell onto the ground. In the past she could barley defend herself against these beings with a weapon. Without one it was hopeless.

"Wake up…please someone wake me up!" Melian shouted desperately.

This was a dream. She knew it from the beginning. And yet…it felt so real. Yes, her dreams appeared real in the past, but never to this extent. She could feel the familiar cold presence of the Wraiths, the icy terror that seeped all the way into the core of her heart.

She could hear the voice as well. Its alluring presence filled every fiber of her being. It whispered incoherent words into her ear, as though its owner was right beside her. Pressing her hands firmly against her ears, she tried drowning the voice out.

"Enough! Leave me alone!" She cried loudly, praying that somehow, someone would hear her.

"What do you want with me?"

The elleth repeated, her head lowering in near defeat. No matter how hard she tried it just wouldn't stop. And then she felt it. Cold fingers, no, claws, had begun gliding lightly over her cheek. Melian felt her blood freeze in her veins. Darkness trickled out from the very tips of those fingers. It frightened her so much that she dared not open her eyes.

"_It has now begun. Soon you shall return to where you belong, under my grasp."_

A terrible burning sensation tore throughout her body. Her eyes shot open and a screamed ripped from her throat. Never in her entire life had she felt such terrible pain before. Her arms enclosed around her body as it hunched over on her knees. She made no effort hiding her screams this time. She wanted someone to hear her. She wanted someone to help her.

Suddenly, an image broke through in her pain stricken mind. Tears freely escaped from her blue eyes and dripped endlessly onto her clothes. The one she saw was not the friends she had known for years, but of the newer ones who aided her and acted like a guardian since this journey began. He would save her. He promised he'd be there in Gandalf's place.

Melian released another whimper of pain while the invisible flames continued traveling throughout her body. Summoning up the last bit of strength she had within her she let out one final scream. It was the last hope she had for escaping this endless torture.

"Legolas!"

The very second his name left her lips she could feel a terrible rage surround her. All she could remember next was sharp, claw like daggers digging into the flesh of her cheek and sending her straight into the ground.

----------;X

"Melian!"

A familiar voice echoed in the distance. It called her name over and over again, slowly pulling her back into the world. Her body felt heavy, as though it had just been lifted out from the deepest ocean. She also felt utterly weak and could barely even open her eyes at first. Only when she felt the owner of the voice shaking her did she finally return completely.

"L-Legolas…" She murmured.

"I'm right here."

Realization dawned upon the elleth when she heard his voice so clearly now. Her body instantly shot upward, falling into his grasp. She could feel the prince tense up when her arms encircled his waist, but she did not care. She held onto him tightly, reveling in the true warmth that she knew had chased the bitter cold away.

"It's real…" Melian whispered against his chest. "You came…"

She could not see it, but Legolas's expression was one of astonishment. Her actions had confused him greatly. Embracing him so suddenly like this was clearly out of character for her. It surely wasn't an action he intended on having occurring either.

Their first night in Lothlorien had brought about many surprising events for him. His best intentions were only of healing her wounds that night. Somehow, that had turned into far more. With each word and each touch he had become drawn in. It took great control just so he could pull back. Since that time he refrained from being close with her. Just the slightest of touches brought those unfamiliar sensations back. After nearly a week there he felt his control would not be broken a second time. His first test was aiding her in practice with a bow. The first time he helped her get into position it was utterly nothing. Now his second try was near impossible.

His strange connection with her was unexplainable. He did not realize even when it had begun, only that it was seemingly a permanent effect. Gandalf's death had undoubtedly played a part in awakening it. Now, he only wished it could be stopped. This connection would bring about trouble. He knew this was possible and yet, he could not push her away. Just the very idea disturbed him.

Legolas eventually relaxed in her iron grip. He lifted one arm up and placed it around her in a comforting manner. His stormy eyes softened as he finally gazed down on her huddled form. She was scared. He didn't believe he ever saw her so terrified.

"Another nightmare, was it?" He whispered, his hand gently stroking her dark locks.

"Yes..." Melian tightened her grip on him at the mention. "It felt so real…even the pain…"

"You were in pain?" Legolas cut her off.

"No…I merely believed I was. It couldn't have been real."

Withdrawing from the prince, the elleth forced a smile. Out of all the nightmares she ever had, this one frightened her the most. It didn't just feel real, she honestly believed it was. That alone prevented her from keeping quiet. However, when hearing his concerned tone she knew she had done the wrong thing.

She hoped he would simply forget about it, although that was highly unlikely. Her forced smile began fading when she noticed his face suddenly change. The way he was looking at her now got her worried. "Legolas…?"

"What did you do?" He blurted out.

"I have done nothing. What are you talking about?"

The answer she received was quite unexpected. Legolas very lightly moved the back of his fingers across her cheek. His cool flesh instantly soothed a burning ache that she barely even noticed was there before. When he pulled his fingers back, her brow furrowed in confusion. Staining his smooth skin was tiny droplets of crimson blood.

"How did…" Her voiced died off completely. Lifting up her own hand she let her fingers trail over her cheek. The fear she once had quickly began settling back in her heart. On her cheek, her fingers could make out four distinct claw marks that were freshly made. Her eyes grew wide and she stared down at the blood now on her own fingers. "It can't be…"

"Melian, how did this happen?" Legolas firmly grasped her shoulder, snapping her out of her frightened stupor.

When her eyes met his they were completely filled with fear. Should she tell him the truth? Her mind wrestled on what she could do. She wanted desperately to tell him but feared her problems would only become more of a burden. Her lips parted yet just before her voice could emerge Aragorn interrupted them from afar.

"Legolas, help me wake the others up. We must keep moving." Aragorn instructed.

Legolas responded with a nod over his shoulder before his eyes fell upon her once more. Shifting uncomfortably, Melian felt her courage fade away. He was expecting an answer, but the truth wasn't something she could give him right now. Shaking her head, the elleth pulled from him completely, plastering the fake smile on her lips.

"I feel like a fool. During my nightmare I must have scratched myself. It's nothing of concern." She brushed it off entirely and before he could respond she stood up. Quickly she began gathering up her things.

"You called for me."

"What?" Melian froze, hesitantly looking his way.

Rising up, Legolas stared at her calmly but the intensity in his eyes made her feel rather small. "During your nightmare, you called for me. And I came." He replied softly. Without another word he turned away and began assisting Aragorn in waking the others.

Melian was taken aback by his response. She remembered crying out for him in her nightmare, but she didn't believe he actually heard it. Swallowing hard, she quietly resumed with gathering her things. She knew the meaning of his words and it sent her heart racing.

She had called for him and just like he promised, he was there.

----------;X

Neither spoke when starting their journey again. Melian couldn't even look at the elf. It seemed she was the one doing the avoiding now. At least he wasn't complaining. She found it difficult enough keeping up with the lie when her friends asked about the scratches. She didn't need a situation with him.

Sucking in a deep breath, she sat patiently within the boat. Her body felt rather sore but the pain was nowhere close to what she felt last night. She was grateful for the small moment of relief. Thankfully it lasted well until their next destination.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn announced once stepping from the boat. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Gimli pointed out.

"That is our path. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Melian swallowed hard while she listened to them both. Just thinking of their journey ahead made shivers of terror run up along her spine. She could only imagine just how difficult it would be from here on out. Laying her arms gently upon her knees she rested back against the stone wall behind her. She thought of gaining some rest, until Merry's words caught the attention of all around.

"Where's Frodo?"

Sam shot up from beside her and she quickly followed his movements. Her friend was nowhere in sight. Blue eyes searched the tiny shore for him and in doing so she also noticed another presence missing, Boromir. The elleth felt her body tense up greatly. That mortal had been a great danger since they began this journey. His will appeared to be the weakest against the Ring and she never trusted him alone with Frodo.

"We must find him." She grasped Sam's shoulder.

"Yes. Let's go." He agreed, shuffling up from the ground.

"Be cautious. We know not of what lies in these woods." Aragorn warned them before heading off himself into the vast forest behind them.

Melian would heed his warning, but she could not let danger stop her from finding her friend. While Aragorn sped off in one direction she followed Merry and Pippin into the other. Crying his name the trio's search began turning desperate. They received no answer.

"Where could he be?" Pippin murmured.

"Not far. He disappeared only moments ago." Melian tried reassuring him.

"You don't think Boromir would…?"

"I don't know." She cut him off. "He's not himself. Let us just hope Frodo is safe."

"I think we should be more concerned for ourselves." Merry actually stuttered out.

In confusion, their gazes turned ahead of them. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed Orcs racing through among the trees ahead. Out of all creatures they were the last she suspected on seeing now. Stumbling backward with Merry she firmly grabbed hold of a frozen Pippin's cloak, urging him back.

"Come, we must hide!" Merry hissed, breaking him free of his stupor.

With fearful eyes Pippin nodded quickly and took off. Melian ensured her friends got well ahead while she continuously gazed over her shoulder. In the distance she could hear their heavy footsteps and the sounds of clanking metal. No doubt Aragorn and the others were now fighting against them. A tug from the side let free a yelp from the elleth. Merry immediately shushed her before dragging her forth behind a large fallen tree.

Not long after he did so they heard movement on the other side. It was light, not at all belonging with the orcs. They came just moments later. A few ran by their spot, thankfully unnoticing of them. Lifting herself up from the ground she followed the movements of her friends.

"Frodo!" Merry whispered.

"What?"

Her hand whirled around and sure enough, sitting just a few feet away in front of them was a terrified Frodo. Despite the Orcs roaming about still she felt a great amount of relief wash over her. At least he was safe. Sighing quietly she tried smiling at her friend, only to find she couldn't. There was something wrong. He had a strange look within his eyes, one that brought utter devastation into her heart.

"What's he doing?" Pippin murmured impatiently when Frodo did not heed their call of joining them.

"He's leaving…" Merry stated in disbelief.

"He can't be. Frodo, please come here!" Melian hissed stubbornly. She even went so far as reaching her hand forth.

The sight of his expression made her heart ache even further. He seemed torn and yet nonetheless, shook his head. She felt her hand grown numb and slowly let it drop back down. It all seemed like a terrible dream. Yes, she had gotten a terrible feeling their journey together would not last for much longer, but she never believed it would end this soon!

"No!" Pippin shouted, jumping out from behind the tree.

"Pippin!"

"Stop!"

Melian scrambled onto her feet and grabbed the Hobbit by the shoulder. Unfortunately neither had time for hiding now. A loud roar echoed from beside them and her mouth dropped open in shock at the number of Orcs heading their way.

"Oh no…"

"Run, Frodo! Go on!" Merry urged.

Frodo appeared hesitant at first and much as it pained her doing so, she forced a quick smile. "Leave now…while you still can." She murmured. Taking one last gaze upon her friend she then quickly turned, running off into the woods. Merry and Pippin were already on the move, shouting and capturing the attention of the Orcs. It worked. They began chasing them all, leaving Frodo safely behind.

"It's working!" Pippin cried forth.

"I know its working, run!" Merry pushed him onward.

"Not one of your brighter ideas is it?" She shouted from the side.

"It was the best I had!" Merry defended.

Melian could only shake her head. Picking up her pace they all three ran fast as their feet could take them. It helped very little. The Orcs were close on their trail and much on their luck they ran straight into a dead end. In front of them was yet another group, sprinting their way. Swallowing hard, the elleth quickly drew out her sword.

"Have any more bright ideas?" She inquired nervously.

"At the moment…" Merry breathed out, his eyes whirling in every direction.

They were drawing in closer and she wasn't confident they could take them all alone. She had gotten better at fighting, but not that much! A quiet gasp escaped from her lips when the Orc in front of them lifted up his Ax for a strike. None of them moved, completely frozen in their terror. Death would have swiftly came for them had a familiar face not appeared.

Much to her own surprise Boromir jumped in-between them, grabbing hold of the Ax handle and stopping the Orc completely. Silently, she thanked all the Valar for sending him their way. Now broken from their nervous trance, all three began fighting. Turning her back on the others, she faced off against numerous Orcs, whom were flying at her from every direction. Using every bit of strength her body possessed, she sliced through the rough bodies one by one.

Using her bow was an open choice, yet she felt they came too quickly and close. She'd never get a full shot in at her experience level. All she could do was rely on the sword training Aragorn had given her and pray that it was enough. Swallowing hard she dashed toward her friends, keeping up with them while they both ran and fought. Boromir eventually demanded they all run, but not even she could do such a thing. Despite all his mishaps, the mortal was an honorable man. They couldn't leave him behind. Pippin and Merry flew ahead, gathering up rocks so they could toss them at the Orcs. It worked on stopping a few, but not all. Her eyes soon caught sight of an Orc, flying up behind the mortal while he faced off against another.

"Boromir, look out!"

Melian cried out. All her previous fears disappeared in that moment. With speed she didn't know she possessed, she ran toward his side. Lifting up her sword she stopped the Ax just moments before it would have sunken into his head. In a rage, the Orc lifted up his head and roughly struck her over the face. In a painful shock her grip loosened on her sword while her body became reacquainted with the ground.

"Melian!" Pippin screamed from nearby.

She could hear the soft thud of her sword landing nearby and the heavy footsteps accompanying it. Her head shot up and above her stood the Orc, his weapon poised for attack. The weapon she had was gone and Boromir was too surrounded now. Every instinct in her body began screaming for help and for this beast to stop. As his Ax flew down her hand shot forward.

"Stop!" She shrieked. Her actions were nothing but reflexive. She knew they would do no good, or so she once thought. Incredibly, the Orc actually did stop. Her breath ceased completely. Staring at him a moment longer she found it did not stop, he had slowed down.

"W-What is this?" She murmured in astonishment.

Now wasn't the time for answers however. She noticed his movements were incredibly slow, but they were picking up speed. The elleth quickly rolled off toward the side near her sword just when the spell broke and the Orc regained his normal movements. Its Ax met with the ground and a look of utter confusion was plastered over its face. He didn't even realized just how slow he had moved.

She grasped hold of her sword, intently on slaying him, but Boromir already beat her there. He shoved his sword into the Orc from behind, killing it within moments. She nodded gratefully in his direction. He did this same before continuing his pursuit of the others. Taking in a deep breath, Melian attempting getting up when she was struck with the oddest feeling.

A wave of numbness overcame her body. Every ounce of energy she once held felt like it was being ripped out of her. Her lips parted for a scream, but nothing would come out. Like a helpless ragdoll, her body tumbled back onto the ground. She felt her chest growing very heavy, toward the very point she could hardly breathe. Indescribable discomforts began attacking her senses all at once. She felt as though a piece of her very soul had just been ripped out.

"Melian!"

"No!"

Melian could barely hear the desperate screams of her friends or the painful, dying cries of Boromir. Heavy footsteps faded into the distance. More battle cries ensued before complete silence befell her ears. It felt like this silence lasted for an eternity in her mind. Her eyes were open, yet she could see nothing but pure white. She wanted to cry out for help, but her voice would not come. She began wondering if death had somehow claimed her without even realizing it herself.

That was until the voice came.

A familiar, soothing voice in the distance caressed her now fragile senses. It helped pull her out from the deep ocean she had fall into her. Slowly but surely, her white vision had faded. She saw nothing but shapes and shadows at first, until finally his face emerged.

"Legolas…" She breathed out in a sigh.

Melian could see the relief wash over his face when she spoke his name. With careful movements he helped her sit up from the ground. She felt lightheaded at first, but quickly calmed. Her hands grasped firmly onto his arms, scared that if she let go she'd fall back again. The utterly helpless feeling that controlled her in those last few moments had greatly disturbed her.

"Are you injured?" Legolas broke through her fear ridden thoughts.

"N-No…I am fine. What about the others…?" She glanced over his shoulder without bothering on hearing his answer.

A weight suddenly felt like it had crushed onto her heart when she saw the lifeless form of Boromir on the ground and Aragorn standing quietly before him. She chocked back a sob and suddenly tried lunging forward. Legolas immediately held her back, his iron grip around her shoulders not letting her move an inch more.

"Let me go! Boromir…he needs…"

"It's too late Melian."

"No it's not! It can't be. He saved us…he tried protecting us…and…" Her voice trailed off.

She made no effort in holding back the next sob that arose from her. Blue eyes were fixated upon the mortal. They would not leave until Legolas himself had forcefully turned her head from the sight. When he felt certain she would not move, he released her shoulders, only so that his hands could gently cup her face. Melian had no strength for denying his actions. She allowed him to lift her head up and meet with his own sorrow ridden eyes.

"He died honorably. In his last moments he protected you all. He shall be at peace now."

A few tears leaked forth out of her eyes. Realization was hitting her like a cold stone. It was her fault. Whatever happened with her body had rendered her useless in those final moments. Boromir was left alone against the Orcs. He had no aid and died because of it.

"It was my fault…" She chocked quietly. "My weakness caused this. I should have been helping him. I should have…"

"Enough."

Legolas's firm tone startled her. If she didn't know any better she would have dared say he snapped at her, which was highly unlike him. Even when she was a senseless child he did not do this. Confused eyes made his face soften once more considerably. Releasing a sigh of his own, the elven prince leaned forward. Tender lips were soon felt caressing her own in a feather like kiss.

"Do not place such blame upon yourself. You would have never have allowed this if you could help it." He murmured softly against her lips.

Melian said nothing in return. Despite his words she still felt guilty for what happened. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath. She willed herself into calming down, even with all the pain in her heart. His soft lips then trailed up, connecting with her forehead gently, helping even further in calming her raging heart. Her hands grasped at his tunic tightly until the knuckles were nearly white.

Legolas sensed her distress and he wanted nothing more than to remain like this. He didn't enjoy seeing her in such a state, but he could no longer allow her time here. They were short of it as it was. His thumb gently stroked over the elleth's cheek, brushing away the few tears he felt fall. Pulling back from her, his eyes became stern once more.

"Time is against us for the moment. We must find the others." He pressed.

Licking her horribly dried lips, Melian gave a faint nod of her head. She allowed Legolas to help her up from the ground. It took a few steps but eventually her head didn't feel so light anymore. The affects of that ordeal were seemingly wearing off now. She could only hope they did not repeat during a battle. Losing anyone else was not an option for her. Her heart just couldn't take it again.

----------;X

By the time they arrived at the shore, Melian could see Frodo and Sam already met with the other side. There was no following them. She knew it from the very beginning. In her mind she was screaming they go off and look for her two friends who were captured. But her heart acted on joining Frodo. She was torn.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam reached the eastern shore." Legolas urged, pushing one of the boats onto the water.

No one moved.

As if realizing the truth Legolas gazed at them with a disjointed look. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied somewhat sadly.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli sighed.

A stray tear escaped from her eyes and Melian quickly wiped it away. Her gaze had not left the trees across the river. Just faintly she could still make out the two little forms, traveling up through the brush. They disappeared within time and reluctantly she turned toward Aragorn and the others.

Aragorn smiled faintly, stepping toward them all. One hand lay upon Gimli's shoulder while the other on Legolas. She watched from the middle, confused at his actions and most especially his smile despite all that occurred.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

Some flicker of hope ignited in her heart. She hadn't forgotten of her dear friends who were caught. The Orcs still had them and now, they were the only ones that could save them. Her strange occurrences left her unable to protect them. Boromir was now lost. She would not let the same fate fall upon them.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Aragorn announced. "Let's hunt some Orc."

He took off like a bolt of lightening. Melian couldn't help but smile. He had a true way of encouraging others even in the darkest of hours. Gimli voiced his excited agreement and hurried after him. That brought forth a quiet laugh even from her this time.

Feeling a pair of intense eyes on her, she snuck a glance beside her. Legolas was smiling again, at her even. Hers only grew in response. A silent exchange was forged between them. No words of comfort or reassurance seemed needed this time. And just like Aragorn he then took off, expecting she would follow.

Melian did not lose her newfound smile. Turning she glanced one last time at the eastern river where her friends disappeared from sight. Separating from them, especially Frodo broke her heart. But she knew it was necessary. This was his journey now. She had to let her dear friend, her brother go now.

"Farewell." The elleth murmured.

No, she was not saying goodbye forever. Frodo would come back alive. He would make it. She refused on believing anything else. Until then, she would help care for things here in the best ways she could. This war had already changed their lives so drastically. Deep in the pit of her heart she knew her very own battle had just nearly begun.

Despite her fears, she vowed to do whatever it took in order to win it.

"Please watch over us all Gandalf, wherever you are."

With one last wish she turned away from the river front. Melian sped off into the forest, catching up with her friends who were already well ahead of her. Legolas slowed upon noticing her, waiting until she was by his side until they continued onward.

They would continue this journey now, together.

----------;X

Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I got hit with writers block and tried working through it, but the chapter just wouldn't come out right when I did. I may revise this one later on but for now I'm good with it. This is probably the longest one I've written so far. It also concludes the first half of the story!

Thank all of you for the great reviews so far in this story! Also, thanks for helping me break 100 reviews. =)

Congrats to Pixie-Alice-xx for being the 100th reviewer.

I'll be working on the next chapter and should have it out sooner. My newest LOTR story will also be posted up, although I'm still not completely happy with the first chapter. It's called One Day, so be on the lookout for it if you're interested.

Well, until the next chapter!

~XTwilightxDragonx


	15. Untold Secret

**Chapter Fourteen;**

_**::Untold Secret::**_

The dull ache in her legs had escalated to nearly an unbearable point. Melian released a loud breath of air she held within during her run along the hillside. Reclaiming her strained breath, she looked through ebony bangs and noticed Legolas just some feet ahead of her. Aragorn was further ahead of them all while Gimli struggled further in the back. She had easily kept up with Legolas for some distance yet now began noticing her pace was beginning to match that of the Dwarf behind her. Although, it was not the ache in her tired legs that weighed her body down. The burning sensation that had raged within her chest had returned with a vengeance. It had disappeared for only a brief amount of time after her nightmare on the riverbank. She felt it return almost instantly when they began their pursuit of the Orc group that had taken her dear friends.

It felt as though something did not want her moving forward.

And it was intent on doing whatever it could in holding her back.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted from in front of her before taking off like a bird in flight.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell." The Dwarf replied exasperated.

Glancing over her shoulder, she felt somewhat pitiful of her companion. All were exhausted but none could stop for even the briefest of moments. She knew if they allowed just a minute of rest the Orcs would gain the advantage from them. Then again, from what she could see with her own eyes, they were already further ahead than expected with their pace. Swallowing hard, she forced a smile back at the ill willed Gimli.

"We mustn't give up. Our friends are counting on us and we can not fail them." She spoke up in encouragement, not only hoping to ease the frustration of her friend, but also for herself.

Gimli looked up with his own determined but weary eyes. "Aye." He nodded in agreement.

Her smile grew ever slightly before swiftly taking off in trail of the others. While it only had been three days, she felt like they had been running for weeks. All that kept each other going was the hope the two young hobbits still lived. She had been praying for their safety the entire time.

And finally, one tiny glimmer of hope was left unto them.

Melian caught up with her two friends and immediately noticed Aragorn kneeling on the ground. Slowing her pace she came to a halt behind him and faintly made out the tiny item within his hand. Her breath was caught in her throat. It was dirty and even half crushed, but her eyes were not mistaken.

"Aragorn…is that really…?"

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He murmured, seemingly still in disbelief himself over the discovery.

"They may yet be alive."

"I know they are."

Feeling an intense pairs of eyes upon her, Melian risked a glance over at the elven prince. He seemed surprised at the level of certainty in her voice. In truth, he was not the only one. She had shocked herself by realizing just how much she believed her own words. Swallowing hard, she lowered her gaze back down onto the item within Aragorn's hand.

"I know my friends. They will not surrender to death so easily."

She spoke the words, all the while praying that were indeed true. Her hope came not only from belief in her friends' strengths, but also from fear. Melian had already lost more of what she loved for one lifetime. She could not bare the idea of losing anyone else for it would surely destroy her heart. Believing in her friends was all she had right now.

When she looked back at Legolas, the faintest of smiles could be seen forming over his pale lips. Nodding his head ever slightly, a look of hope flashed forth in his own eyes. "You're right. We must press onward."

"They are less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn motioned, nearly jumping ahead.

Legolas followed and Melian wasted no time repeating the action. The renewed hope had somehow granted her enough strength to run faster despite the pain surging through her body. Seeing her friends safe again was all the motivation that was needed.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas pressured.

"I'm wasted on cross-country! We Dwarves are natural sprints, very dangerous over short distances!"

Looking over her shoulder, the elleth laughed quietly when she saw him struggling to keep up. Even Gimli seemed like he had gained a newfound strength as he caught up rather quickly with the rest of them.

-;X

The next few hours raced by without any noticing. In a miraculous amount of time she found they had made it all the way into Rohan, the home of the Horse Lords. Unfortunately upon their arrival, she found they were nowhere close in gaining on the fiends who held their friends captive. Kneeling down on the rock under her, Melian took advantage of their brief stop. Her head lifted upward, clenching down onto the fabric of her tunic. She had found that applying pressure somewhat dimmed the pain that tortured her so. Her mind simply tried focusing away from it and on the task at hand.

If she didn't, the pain would have surely overcome her.

"There's something strange at work here." Aragorn spoke up in concern. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

"The Uruks have turned northeast!" Legolas informed them from ahead. "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman…"

Melian felt a shiver run down her spine at the icy tone Aragorn held. She dared even guess that trickles of fear lay deep within his voice. It was so great she felt her resistant hope gain a tiny crack. Doubt raced through her mind and fear once again shoved its way into her heart.

_What if…we don't make it in time…?_

"No…" She murmured stubbornly.

Lifting herself up she took off at a speed not even she knew she was capable of. In the background she could hear Legolas calling her name, yet she did not stop. They made no effort in doing so as they joined her. She wasn't stopping. The agonizing pain in her chest sent shockwaves throughout her entire body, but not even that could stop her. It slowed her considerably but she refused on leaving behind another moment.

They were so close now.

"Keep breathing! That's the key. Breathe!"

Gimli's mumbling from behind her actually proved helpful. More than once Melian found herself holding in her breath, which actually slowed her down even further. Listening to him helped in reminding her in letting herself gain what little air she could while running. Her weary blue orbs focused on ahead, somehow praying for just the slightest glimpse of her friends.

"Merry…Pippin…you must hold on…" She begged under her breath.

Imagining a life without those two hurt terribly, more so than the pain she already felt. Growing up and knowing of her heritage made her appreciate the bonds she made more than most. Now in the recent months she had already endured the death of one and being separated from the other two. If she couldn't protect Frodo, she had to at least try and help the others.

-;X

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

"What do you mean…?" Melian inquired in concern.

Legolas gazed upon her with hardened eyes that sent a wave of terror through her. Before he could answer though, the sound of hoof beats began resonating around them. "What…" She tried speaking but lost her train of though when she was roughly tugged off toward the side into a pillar of rocks with the others. Her back hit the rough stone quite hard, almost knocking the air right out of her. Melian's eyes swiftly looked to the owner of the arm, glaring at them fiercely.

"Why do you not just send me hurtling straight through next time?" She snapped quietly at the elven prince.

He seemed to realize what she meant and regret flickered in his eyes for only a second. He truly hadn't known just how roughly he grabbed her. Legolas always knew his strength far outweighed the fragile looking elleth. However, there was no time for arguments about his lapse in thought.

"Forgive me."

Melian was about to snap at him once more for his almost cold toned apology, but Aragorn's yelling had her mouth closing. She had nearly forgotten about the horses treading right back toward them. Rudely shoving past the prince she walked up beside Aragorn, curiously watching the riders. It was something she began to regret immediately when she noticed the formation they took around them. Instinctively the group all turned their backs on one another.

"Aragorn, what is happening?"

"I do not know. Stay quiet." He ordered her, wearily looking around at the weapons draw at their faces.

She obeyed while her eyes sought for any possible way they could escape. There was none. All riders had surrounded them in a full group, ensuring no chance for even Gimli to slip past. Seeing another break on through the others she brief considered slipping past. However, her sensible mind held her back, knowing she wouldn't make it far without being killed. And of course she wouldn't think on abandoning her friends. She wasn't that cowardly.

"What business do two Elves, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The one whom Melian assumed was the leader inquired toward them all.

"Speak quickly!" He demanded.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli replied smugly.

Seeing the look on the Horse Master's face told her more than enough. "Gimli…" She murmured, lowering her head and shaking it lightly.

His attitude was going to get them all slaughtered.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf…if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Looking back at the leader, Melian immediately glared without thought at him. She knew Gimli was out of term, but the threat was unnecessary. "I can see the Horse Masters of Rohan were taught little manners in their day." She shot in return without a second thought. The so called leader wasted no time in throwing her a deadly look that normally would have the elleth shrinking away. However, her annoyance toward him overpowered her fear.

"You speak out of term, woman." He spat. "Know your place before you as well find yourself at the end of my blade."

Quick movements echoed from behind her. Legolas swiftly had an arrow pointed straight at the Horse Master. "You would die before your stroke fell!" He shouted.

Melian felt her body tense as the spears closed in even further around them. Biting her tongue she remained silent, only glaring at the rude man in front of her. Thankfully, Aragorn remedied the situation. She watched him lower the bow of Legolas, preventing him from firing. Disappointment flared in her mind as she childishly wished he would have used it despite the consequences.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn formally introduced himself before them all. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The Horse Master hesitantly replied, seeming to believe Aragorn's words. "Not even his own kin."

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." He went on to explain. "My company, are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

A faint stab of guilt struck at her heart. She was still greatly annoyed by the man, but hearing his words she could truly tell he had been through a great ordeal. His actions were only out of concern for their business here. With their king and land taken, it was understandable.

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say…as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He gazed at them all accusingly.

"This is absurd!" She hissed, her agitation spiking once more.

"Melian…" Legolas was the one who snapped quietly at her this time.

Now she truly wished she could strike him without punishment, more so out of embarrassment. The elleth felt like he was ordering her around like a mere child. She was far too aggravated by the accusing man to realize she was indeed acting like one. Even Gimli had kept his silence after his smug words. Sensing their distress Aragorn stepped in once more.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends' captive."

A wave of confusion seemed to wash over the rider's face. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli stuttered.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

Melian felt her body growing cold at the sight of the rider's face. The rough look he once held seemingly melted away and now held one of regret. She held her breath, waiting for the words she dreaded that were to come. His face had already said everything.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli whispered in disbelief.

The rider gave a small nod of confirmation before lowering his gaze. "I am sorry."

Her eyes numbly followed with the others where the rider pointed and sure enough, a cloud of smoke was lifting into the sky. All at once she felt the white-hot anger consume her. Tears blurred her vision, yet she still found her way past the others. With all the strength she could muster, she threw her hands outward against the rider, shoving him roughly by the chest. Not surprisingly, he didn't move very much other than stumble backward.

Melian was about to repeat her actions when a pair of arms surrounded her shoulders to hold her place. She knew this iron hold very well but nonetheless struggled against it. When she couldn't get away her voice took over. "How could you do such a terrible thing?" She shouted in anger and despair, tears rolling down her face. "They were clearly not Uruks or even part of them! How could you simply kill them without a second thought?"

"Melian." Legolas murmured into her ear.

Clenching her eyes shut tightly, she turned in his hold and buried her face into his chest. She let out a few quiet sobs, not having the strength to hold them back. The rider looked at them all regretfully before calling over three horses. His gesture seeming to try and make amends for the mistake he possibly made.

"May these horses, bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He handed over the reigns. "Farewell."

Out of the corner of her eye, Melian looked up from the chest of the prince and vaguely noticed the pitiful look the man had on his face. She felt Legolas loosen his grip upon her and took the opportunity to free herself. His embrace always comforted her, but she didn't feel the need to be held right now.

She had to see it for herself.

Only then could she believe it.

Stepping up onto the horses, they waited until the other riders disappeared before heading off in the direction of the pillar. She couldn't have arrived there fast enough. Before her horse could even stop she had jumped down, stumbling onto the dead grass below. Her feet carried her until she was just mere inches from the ashy pile of corpses. Searching among them she looked for any trace of her little friends. Gimli dug through the rubble not far beside her and much to his dismay pulled forth a familiar belt.

"It's one of their wee belts." He lifted it up, showing them all.

Melian could hear Legolas whispering out what sounded to be a prayer, but her mind could not comprehend any of the words. "No…" She murmured, lifting up her quivering hands against her mouth. Few tears leaked out as the shock consumed her. Aragorn screamed in fury, kicking a stray helmet and dropping onto his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli sighed in utter defeat and sorrow.

A shocked sound quietly emitted from her lips. Lifting her arm up, she covered her tear stained eyes. '_Pippin…Merry…forgive me.' _The elleth tried holding back her tears else she knew she would collapse. The warm comforting hand she remembered well, grasped her shoulder, giving it the faintest of squeezes.

"We tried our greatest." Legolas held such a soft tone.

Lowering her arm she looked at him with bloodshot red eyes. He seemed in just as great a state of sorrow like the rest of them. Averting her gaze back onto the pile she allowed one final lone tear to escape.

"It wasn't enough…" She murmured.

"Perhaps not…" Aragorn spoke up in a hopeful tone. "A Hobbit lay here, and the other." All eyes, including hers dropped onto the man before them as he slowly began laying out an unbelievable trail that led straight into the Fangorn Forest.

"They may still live." Legolas sounded determined in his belief, which brought a relieved smile onto her lips.

"If they are…I may just kill them myself…"

-;X

"This forest is very old. Full of memory…and anger."

Wooden creaks echoed from all around them, combining with the rustling leaves above. Since entering this forest, Melian felt a rush of heat that penetrated right into her very soul. So many confusing emotions hung within the air, but the most dominate was the fury that even one naïve as her could sense.

"I can feel it. Their rage and sorrow…it's horrible."

She could see him nodding in agreement. "The trees are speaking to each other."

"Gimli! Lower your ax!"

Turning around, the elleth noticed the Dwarf with his ax raised high. He looked as though he was moments away from attacking the motionless trees around them. Seeing his frightened stature she couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"I believe that would be a cause for anger." She teased.

Legolas also briefly flashed a sly smile. "They have feelings, my friend." He reminded. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees and teaching them to speak."

"Truly?" Melian inquired, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Yes." His stormy blue orbs fixated upon her. The gentle smile returned and his hand lightly pressed against her covered heart. She could feel the intense warmth it brought with it, soothing the aching pain within her. "You need only to listen and you will hear them." He added in such a quiet whisper that had she not been so close by his side she may have heard him.

For a moment she felt utterly powerless under his intense gaze. She couldn't look away and neither did he. Her heart began racing in the confines of her chest and she desperately wished it would stop. She knew he could feel it. And the satisfaction at being the cause of it was all to evident in his eyes.

Why kind of spell was this elf placing upon her?

"Talking trees." Gimli broke the silence, completely oblivious toward their small interaction. "What do trees have to talk about, except the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

Melian laughed softly at the smart mouthed Dwarf. Regaining her senses and bit of courage, she gently enclosed her hand around the prince's that was still against her heart. "I believe I am not the only one who should try listening." She stated with a kind smile. Squeezing his hand softly she then removed it from her being. He seemed to understand and made no effort in resisting. Losing that warmth was quite a disappointment. She didn't understand why it drew her in so. The intensity made her nervous and the confusion over the strange feelings she had when so close with him was too much.

And so she merely pushed the thoughts away, deciding it was better they are left alone for now.

What else could she do?

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas suddenly warned from ahead.

Melian halted in her steps alongside Gimli. Instinctively her hand fell over the hilt of her sword. A strange, yet somehow familiar presence engulfed the area. It was so thick she could feel it coming off in waves from just around the tree they stood at. Fear gripped at her heart just as it did before every encounter. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she prepared herself for battle. She knew very little of this Saruman or what great power he may have held. She didn't even know if they stood a chance and was not foolish enough to ask.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn added quietly. "We must be quick!"

With that signal the three of them jumped forth. She was the last who followed, but the moment her feet stepped out from behind the tree, a blinding light consumed her. Instead of withdrawing her sword, she brought her hands up to shield her sensitive eyes. She could hear the cracking of weapons being broken and Aragorn's painful cry. For a horribly numbing second she believed this may be the end for them.

That is until…the voice had spoken.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded fearlessly.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect." He continued. "Does that comfort you?"

At first she didn't recognize the sinister voice emitting from the light. It was only during those last few words did Melian felt her heart skip a beat. She knew that voice. It was the very same gentle, comforting voice that greeted her so many times during the course of her life. Cautiously, she lowered her arms down from her face just when the figure had stepped out from the light. The elleth could feel her breath stop in her throat at the miraculous sight.

It really was him!

"Gandalf…"

"It can not be…" Aragorn uttered in disbelief.

"Forgive me…I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas wasted no moment in dropping to one knee in apology. Gimli silently did the same.

"I am Saruman or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell…"

"Yes…through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me…and I stray out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again."

"I've been sent back…until my task is done."

"Gandalf…" Melian breathed out. Racing past her friends she grabbed hold of the tall wizard without thought or hesitation. Her slender arms just barely made it around him as she hugged him fiercely with all the strength she could muster in that moment.

At first he made no response other than the slight confusion on his face. Taking the initiative, Aragorn stepped forth, repeating his name once it was first spoken. Looking up, Melian could see the wizard look from her and back onto the ranger.

"Gandalf…?" He seemed lost for a moment until realization flooded his familiar blue eyes. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey." He smiled. "That was my name."

"I am Gandalf the White." He informed them all. "And I come back to you now…at the turn of the tide."

Releasing the wizard from her tight hold, Melian stepped back and merely stared at him. She had felt him and could see him with her own two eyes. It was not a fleeting dream like she once thought. "You really are back…"

That familiar smile she loved so much returned. She felt his cool hand reach forth under her chin, ever gently tilting her head up as he took a better look upon her. "Yes, my dear." Removing his hand from her chin he then cupped her cheek in a fatherly manner. "I told you I would always return…did I not?"

His playful nature brought forth an even great smile on her lips and she couldn't help but to hug him once more. It was such a wonderful sight she knew not only for her but the others. All the pain she endured over losing him. The empty hole that had been ever present in her heart was now long gone.

No longer was she lost in the dark.

-;X

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested-?"

"Gimli!" Melian snapped.

The forest roared even louder than she did. She could feel their anger coming out in full the very moment the Dwarf had begun spewing out insults toward them. He seemed to take the hint rather quickly. Shrinking back, he made sure to keep his ax lowered in his grasp.

"I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"Stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe." Gandalf assured. "In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli murmured.

"I don't believe so. In fact, I quite missed his grumpy nature." Melian smiled, sprinting forth ahead.

Catching up with the wizard, she walked close beside him like a lost child who had just found their parent. "Merry and Pippin…they truly are safe then?" She inquired. There was no doubt in her heart that she trusted the wizard. It was simply her desire to hear of the condition of her friends that prompted the question.

"Of course, there's no need for concern."

Gandalf's assurance was helpful, along with his familiar kind smile. However, she felt her relief slipping away when she noticed the look on his face as he stared down intently at her. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Gandalf…is something wrong?"

"What have you done?"

"Done? I have done nothing. What are you speaking of?"

Melian was truly at a loss now. It was only when the old wizard had pressed his fingers against the side of her neck did she understand his meaning. Guilt settled in over her heart at the remembrance of the promise she had broken. Her eyes lowered onto the ground below, unable to face him.

"Forgive me. I broke my word…but only for Frodo! I thought it would aid him more than I."

"You foolish child!" Gandalf snapped.

The others were stunned by the outburst more so than she was. If anything she was more confused than ever. A promise should be kept, that much she knew of. But never did she believe he would become so distraught over this. It was only a mere trinket. As if sensing her distress, the wizard immediately calmed but the troubled look never left his face.

"It was my mistake." He murmured quietly, turning his back on her. "I should have been honest with you from the start. And yet…I found myself once more trying to protect you from the bitter truth."

It all came bursting out at once. The sting of yet another betrayal cut its way through her already weary heart. "Y-You told me the truth had all been spoken back in Rivendell!" She stated in disbelief. "What else have you kept from me?"

Gandalf's eyes flashed briefly with hesitation and for nearly an unbearable minute he remained silent as though searching for the correct words that needed to be said. It was killing her waiting. As if sensing her distress he finally opted for giving her the answers she had frantically demanded.

He guided her a few steps ahead from the others and they seemingly took the hint by remaining behind without complaint. "I'm sure you've already realized the changes overpowering you, correct?"

The elleth swallowed hard but nodded wordlessly. Her eyes remained focused on the wizard, becoming more eager yet frightened over the answers that waited. She felt the prickle of fear sweep over her spine. It was only now she had realized the strange pain within her had begun right after giving away the necklace. Not only that, but her nightmares had crossed over into a more real plain that just mere illusions of the mind.

Unconsciously, her hand darted upward and began tracing over the faint marks still present on her face. The scratches she had received from her nightmare still burned fresh in her mind although the wounds had closed up long ago.

Gandalf's eyes softened and he took hold of her hand to gingerly pull it from her cheek. "The necklace I gave you was a creation of mine from long ago. I knew what fate awaited you from watching Adelia, and I wanted to spare you from that pain." He murmured, comfortingly holding onto her now chilled hand. "As a child, you would have only suffered the way you have been with the nightmares. However, when you grew older the curse would grow and your connection with the Dark Lord would have become all the more powerful."

"Your nightmares would become reality as he beckons you forth and the pain would be unimaginable. The crystal holds a power within to prevent the darkness from entering. Now that it is gone…you no longer have any protection from the Dark Lord."

Melian felt like a blade had just sunk into her chest. The icy cold feeling that so often plagued her returned. Dread overpowered her mind while she allowed this new information to sink in. She realized just what a grave mistake she had made.

Everything came together now.

The very instant she had removed the necklace she remembered feeling off, as though a shield had come down from around her very soul. It was simply a feeling though. She honestly never imagined the crystal was anything more than a mere trinket. Lowering her blue orbs toward the grassy floor, the elleth released a heavy sigh.

"Will it help him…?" She whispered.

"Pardon?" Gandalf inquired, surprised that no explosion had come like he anticipated.

He couldn't be blamed for it. The last time he had revealed information she had stormed off and needed some time before she could calm down. There was nothing now. She was angry yes, but couldn't bring herself to shout or even leave. Despite all the fear swirling inside her, the only person she could think about was Frodo.

"Frodo, will it help him in the same manner against the power of the Ring?"

Gandalf paused once more, calculating his answer long before he spoke it. "Not fully. It may grant him only slight protection, but I doubt very much." He answered truthfully.

Silence overcame them but it didn't last very long. Much to the old wizard's surprise, Melian had smiled. It was obviously forced, but even that was not expected. Not even she had anticipated it herself. Although it hadn't been the answer she desired, it was more than enough.

"Then I do not regret my decision."

Looking up, Melian could see the old wizard was beyond shocked and somewhat in disbelief over her statement. "It's the truth." She persisted. "Right now Frodo is our greatest hope of ending this. He needs all the help he can get, no matter how meager it may be."

And with that, she stepped around Gandalf and began heading forward without another word. She didn't feel she could go on any further without breaking down. In truth, she was scared, terrified really, but she meant every word. The loss was not for nothing. Her problem now was determining how she'd fight this alone.

No one, not even Gandalf could help her now.

She was no longer so childish to believe they could.

-;X

I AM SO SORRY! The long delay was not intended, nor was this horrible excuse for a chapter either. To be honest, I hate every last bit of it. You guys can be sure this will be heavily revised, probably soon rather than later. I just felt horrible for not producing a chapter in so long and from my mind block I got this. It's not the greatest but I promise the next will be better, and have more Melian and Legolas time. It sucks because I know exactly how I want this story to go and yet I can't make it come out right from my mind when I'm blocked. I don't know how, but I'll find some motivation!

Bear with me for now and I promise the next chapter is being worked on soon. Right now I'm working on the second chapter of One Day. Once that's finished I'm working on this again for sure! Again, sorry for the delay. This whole moving deal just has my head spinning and I can't think worth a damn. x.x;

Sorry for any mistakes, grammar or otherwise held within the chapter. They will be fixed at a later date upon revision.

Thanks for the patience.

Until the next chapter!

~XTwilightxDragonx


End file.
